Puzzle
by Peetniss
Summary: En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Katniss se fait larguer et se retrouve à la rue dans une ville qui lui est complètement étrangère et où elle ne connait personne. C'est là qu'elle passe les portes du PUZZLE, un bar qui pourrait bien lui changer la vie. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver ici, dans cette nouvelle fic, qui j'espère, sera à votre goût !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins et je ne fait que m'amuser avec et essayer vous divertir !**

 **Rated M parce que risque d'un peu de Lemon et les dialogues ne seront pas toujours des plus poétiques.**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Mockngjay pour m'avoir aider à trouver un titre adéquat pour cette fic et à m'avoir conseiller au mieux sur le meilleur titre à adopter !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre !**

 **Par contre, sur cette fic-ci, je ne pense pas publier aussi souvent que par le passé, ce sera toujours le mardi normalement mais plus une fois toutes les deux semaines, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour paufiner les différents chapitres !**

 **Sur ces quelques bavardages ... Enjoy !**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

 **PUZZLE.**

Je soupire d'aise en roulant sur la côté, haletante, le sourire aux lèvres. Je louche sur le côté pour essayer de voir si c'est aussi le cas pour lui. Il s'est déjà assis sur le bord du lit et enfile son caleçon, je fronce les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je lui demande en me rapprochant de lui et en passant mes mains autour de son torse encore moite.

Je lui embrasse les épaules, il me chasse d'un geste vif.

_ Je cherche mon pantalon, me répond-t-il laconiquement.

Je me mords la lèvre et fronce les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi ?, j'insiste en retentant une approche. Nous devions passer la journée ensemble.

Il soupire et se lève en enfilant ledit pantalon, sans se préoccuper de ce que je viens de dire, sans même un regard pour moi après ce que nous venons de faire. Je m'enfonce dans les oreillers et ramène mes genoux sur ma poitrine avant de passer mes bras autour, chassant l'impression soudain de n'être qu'une espèce de gourgandine de passage.

Plus je le regarde, plus je me dis que quelque chose cloche. Pourtant, je ne dis plus rien, je me contente de lisser le drap sur ma jambe.

_ Catnip …, commence-t-il d'une voix monocorde, on a un problème.

J'attends qu'il continue, sentant dans son ton qu'effectivement, il y a un souci. Je me mets à tourner instinctivement l'anneau que je porte à mon annulaire gauche. Je suis toute ouïe. Il termine de fermer sa braguette, toujours pas un regard vers moi. Je commence à m'agacer.

_ Toi et moi, ça ne marche pas, me lâche-t-il tout de go.

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Ces mots, bien que j'en comprenne le sens, je refuse de les encaisser. Il se rapproche de la tête de lit afin de ramasser négligemment son t-shirt. Je lui agrippe le bras.

_ Gale ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Il respire plus fort et se pince l'arête du nez. Il daigne enfin tourner la tête vers moi et, avec un regard las, me lâche platement.

_ C'est fini, j'ai …

Il serre les lèvres. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

_ Tu as quoi ?, j'insiste.

Cette pêche aux infos devient on ne peut plus lassante. Il soupire encore et, dans un mouvement brusque, me fait lâcher son bras.

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, m'assène-t-il.

Je reçois un uppercut dans le ventre et me sens trahie, salie. Je ressers la couverture autour de ma poitrine nue tandis que les éléments se mettent lentement en place. Gale, lui, enfile tranquillement son t-shirt sans plus un regard vers moi.

_ Je … Tu … Nous venons de faire l'amour alors que tu savais pertinemment ce que tu allais faire par la suite !?, je m'exclame.

Il hausse les épaules en fermant sa chemise avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux. Tout cela semble tellement naturel pour lui que j'ai l'impression de réagir de manière excessive. Il reste parfaitement calme et maître de lui-même, moi j'ai envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule.

_ J'ai cours toute la journée, j'apprécierais que tu sois partie quand je serais de retour, se contente-t-il de me répondre.

_ Qu … Quoi ?! Mais où je vais aller moi ? Je connais personne dans cette ville ! J'ai nulle part où aller !

_ La faute à qui !? Tu n'avais qu'à sortir !, s'énerve-t-il. Ça fait un mois que nous avons emménagé ici et tu n'es jamais sortie toute seule ! Tu restes enfermée ici, à te calfeutrer contre je-ne-sais-quelle horreur. C'est moi qui ai trouvé cet appartement et qui ai payé la caution, il est donc normal que je le garde !

Je reste bouche bée, jamais auparavant Gale ne m'aurait reproché ça. C'est lui qui avait voulu que nous partions de Panem pour emménager ici, à Boston, juste après que j'ai accepté de l'épouser, sous prétexte qu'il voulait faire des études de technologies plus poussées et qu'à l'Université de Panem il n'y avait pas le cursus adéquat. Il avait même argumenté avec le fait que j'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas et qu'ici, je pourrais prendre un nouveau départ et qu'il m'aiderait à me faire de nouvelles connaissances et de nouveaux souvenirs. Sauf que depuis que nous avons emménagé ici, il est sans arrêt sorti et je tourne en rond dans cet horrible appart. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le courage de reprendre mes études ni de prendre un job à mi-temps. Je me morfonds ici, encore plus seule qu'à Panem, loin de mes rares amis. Depuis qu'il est dans cette ville, Gale est complètement différent : il est devenu froid et distant au fur et à mesure que les jours sont passés et maintenant, il me jette carrément à la rue. Je repense au jour où il m'a présenté son écrin en me promettant de toujours prendre soin de moi : pour que plus jamais je ne sois seule et malheureuse, les larmes me brouillent alors la vue. Je me mords les joues, je refuse de pleurer devant lui, ou même à cause de lui !

Gale prend son sac, et, sans plus un mot, sort de la chambre. Il ne m'adresse même pas un dernier regard en sortant. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée qui claque. Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de couler en fermant les yeux très forts. Je prends une grande respiration, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir, oh ça non. Je regarde autour de moi : au bout d'un mois, nous ne l'avons toujours pas meublée d'une façon digne de ce nom, tout comme le reste de l'appartement. Je remarque que mes affaires ne prennent que très de place : quelques fringues, des photos, ma besace et ma veste en cuir. Le reste, je l'ai laissé chez ma mère à Panem, Gale me serinant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que je m'encombre de trop de souvenirs pour mon bien. L'avantage c'est que ça ira très vite à rassembler.

Je finis par me lever et je me drape dans la couverture, comme pour garder ma dignité - cette chambre ne me verra plus nue, ça sûrement pas ! – et me dirige vers la salle de bains afin de me laver des derniers affronts de Gale. J'enfile ensuite un jean's et un pull avant de rassembler mes cheveux humides en une tresse. Je remplis ma besace avec toutes mes affaires jusqu'à tirer sur les coutures avant d'enfiler ma veste. Un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié : je ne veux surtout pas devoir revenir ici plus tard chercher les quelques trucs que j'aurais oubliés. Je claque ensuite la porte avec une certaine appréhension pour la suite : je n'ai jamais été seule dans cette ville. En sortant du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, je suis frappée par le vent cinglant d'Octobre. Je ramène contre ma poitrine ma besace et remonte ma fermeture jusqu'à mon menton. Je me rends compte qu'une fine pluie me gèle jusqu'à l'os alors je rabats la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête. Je regarde à droite et à gauche : des gens vont et viennent sans se préoccuper de moi, j'ai l'air d'une parfaite cruche plantée au milieu de la chaussée de cette façon. Je prends une grande respiration et décide de partir à droite, sans but précis. Une peur sourde me noue les entrailles : qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, seule, ici ? Mais elle est vite chassée par des réminiscences de mon passé : j'ai déjà réussi à survivre avant et à faire survivre ma famille, pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas de nouveau ? Des images de Prim dansent devant mes yeux, je les chasse en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de ruminer les souvenirs. J'ai froid, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire et déambuler sans but dans ces rues ne va pas m'avancer à grand-chose, mes yeux se portent sur l'enseigne bien éclairée d'un bar et qui m'attire indubitablement, comme un papillon vers la lumière. Je farfouille dans mes poches : j'ai encore quelques dollars, un remontant ne me fera pas de mal après tout.

« _Puzzle_ », voilà un nom bien étrange …

En passant les portes, une douce chaleur me réchauffe les os illico. J'enlève ma capuche et dé-zippe ma veste. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, une ambiance cosy et des lumières tamisées donne le ton, des affiches humoristiques ornent les murs. Banquettes dans les coins, tables et chaises au milieu de la pièce. Un jeu de skee-ball, un jeu de fléchette, un juke-box : il semblerait que ce soit un bar d'étudiants. Il y en a déjà quelques-uns d'ailleurs. Il est presque midi, ceci explique cela. Ça sent la friture et le hot dog. Mon ventre grogne pour me signaler que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier. Je repère un garçon derrière son bar en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille. Je me rapproche et m'installe sur un tabouret, il est en train de lui faire du charme, elle bat des cils avec ferveur. Il lui a pris la main et lui caresse a paume.

_ … Cette ligne-là, c'est celle de ton cœur et ... Oh ! Elle mène droit au mien, lui susurre-t-il en dessinant une ligne dans sa main.

La fille glousse en laissant sa main dans la sienne. De sa main libre, il glisse ses deux verres vers elle dans un geste habile, sans rompre le contact visuel : des cocktails colorés surmontés de pailles et d'ombrelles.

_ Ça fera trente dollars ma belle, embraye-t-il directement, la voix suave.

Ça fait cher le cocktail ! Je ne sais pas si les quelques malheureux dollars que j'ai en poche me serviront à quelque chose ici … La gonzesse papillonne et a du mal à lâcher la main du barman. Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort un billet de cinquante qu'elle lui tend. Je ne peux m'empêcher de loucher dessus.

_ Garde la monnaie, lui souffle-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en prenant ses consos.

_ Merci Lola, dit-il en mettant le billant dans la caisse alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

_ Lilla !, s'insurge cette dernière en se retournant avec un œil noir.

Il lui envoie un baiser et elle se radoucit. Le barman se tourne vers moi et esquisse une nouvelle moue de séducteur. Son regard se verrouille sur moi : on dirait qu'il vient de sa nouvelle proie. J'avoue, il est plutôt mignon avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux cuivrés que son teint halé met plutôt en valeur. Il me fait le même sourire mi-séducteur/mi-carnassier qu'il a adressé à la fille d'avant, une fossette se dessine sur sa joue droite.

_ Salut ma jolie ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle sur le campus ?

Il lève les sourcils, comme s'il attendait que je lui apprenne mon prénom. Je commence à être mal à l'aise, je fais celle qui n'a pas compris l'allusion. Je me mets sur le bord de mon tabouret et joue avec le bout de mon doigt sur le bord du bar, pour tenter de maîtriser mon agacement lancinant.

_ En quelques sortes …, je réponds, évasive.

Il sourit plus franchement et pose ses coudes sur le bar et pose ses doigts sous son menton.

_ Je m'appelle Finnick et toi ?, me demande-t-il d'une voix profonde.

_ Katniss …

Je fixe mon attention sur le bar, son regard pénétrant me rendant franchement très embarrassée.

_ Katniss, chante-t-il. C'est un prénom très joli …

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. C'est une manie chez lui de draguer toutes les clientes ou quoi ? Mais moi, contrairement à l'autre fille, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et sors mon argent de ma poche, en ignorant ses flatteries.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir avec ça ?, je lui demande un peu sèchement.

Il se relève et fixe mes billets froissés. Il reporte ensuite son regard vers moi, toute trace de drague a disparu et me dévisage des pieds à la tête. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et, d'une voix plus normale.

_ Tu as des problèmes ?, me sort-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Je manque de m'étrangler.

_ Pardon ? De … Qu'est-ce que …, je balbutie. De quoi je me mêle ?

Mon agacement laisse place à une colère sourde.

_ Je peux avoir un verre ou c'est trop demander dans ce bar ?

Finnick continue de me lorgner avant de prendre en silence mon argent et de me servir une bière. Il me la fait glisser, toujours sans un mot et se remet à me fixer.

_ Tu n'es pas étudiante, je me trompe ?, m'interroge-t-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

Je soupire en trempant mes lèvres dans ma boisson. Je déteste la bière mais j'ai besoin d'un remontant alors je grimace en prenant la première gorgée. Je repose le verre et secoue la tête. Il reluque ensuite ma besace et fronce ses sourcils.

_ C'est quoi ton histoire ?, réitère-t-il.

Je rebois une gorgée et, à ma plus grande surprise, je lui déballe tout ce qui vient de m'arriver. Serait-ce déjà les effets de la bière ? Ou alors les effets de la bière ET de la chaleur plus qu'agréable qui règne dans cet établissement. Mais bon, en même temps, j'ai rien mangé depuis hier …

_ Je viens de me faire larguer par mon fiancé et j'ai perdu mon appart !, je déblatère en riant jaune tout en terminant mon breuvage. Je ne connais personne dans cette ville et je viens de dépenser mes derniers deniers dans cette bière !

Je suis mieux, plus détendue et j'ai un peu plus chaud à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Il n'y a pas que l'alcool qui fait que je me confie à lui, je ne sais pas si ce sont ses yeux d'un vert si particulier ou son air à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, mais je me sens directement en confiance avec lui – l'effet barman sans doute !

Finnick semble réfléchir et ses yeux s'illuminent.

_ Je crois pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup là ! …

Il se tourne vers l'autre côté de la salle.

_ Johanna ! Vient voir ici !

Je le regarde sans comprendre quand une fille brune arrive vers nous. Elle me jette un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de s'adresser à Finnick.

_ T'as ma commande Fin' ? J'ai les crocs !

_ Tu cherches toujours une coloc ?

Johanna m'adresse un regard en coin avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur Finnick.

_ Moui, fait-elle prudemment.

_ Je te présente Katniss, ta nouvelle coloc ! Katniss, voici Johanna, qui loue ton nouveau chez toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est si … Soudain !

Johanna s'appuie sur le bar avec le coude pour porter toute son attention sur moi et me reluque des pieds à la tête.

_ Katniss ? Comme c'est mignon comme prénom, raille-t-elle. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Finnick me prend de vitesse.

_ Elle vient de se faire larguer et se retrouve à la rue. Haymitch vient de l'embaucher ici.

Je tourne vivement la tête. Finnick hoche tranquillement la sienne de façon affirmative.

_ Mmmh, okay, si tu lui fais confiance …, accepte Johanna. Le loyer c'est chaque samedi et en espèces et jamais en retard.

_ Pas de soucis, je réponds avec ferveur.

En moins de temps pour le dire, je me retrouve avec un appart et un job, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça a été … Si facile !? Johanna sort un stylo de sa poche et griffonne quelque chose sur une serviette en papier qu'elle me tend.

_ Tiens, voilà l'adresse. Je finis les cours à seize heures, ramène tes affaires à cette adresse à cette heure-là, avec deux semaines de loyer d'avance.

_ Je …, je bégaie prise de cours. D'accord mais je n'ai …

_ Elle n'a pas encore commencé, explique Finnick, sa paie sera la semaine prochaine.

Johanna pince les lèvres et lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'un air las.

_ Mmmh okay , mais uniquement parce que Finnick te couvre.

Finnick lui fait son plus beau sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle sourit à son tour.

_ Je vais les avoir quand mes frites ?, lui réclame-t-elle.

_ Elles arrivent ma belle, lui promet-il. Et c'est pour moi.

Elle lui fait une moue séductrice et s'éloigne rejoindre ses amis. Je suis sans voix et regarde Finnick.

_ Bienvenue dans l'équipe, se contente-t-il de me dire en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Je reste plantée là, à jouer avec mon verre vide, assimilant les nouvelles. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour ouvrir la bouche, j'ai trouvé un emploi et un appartement apparemment, je ne saisis d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive au juste. Je prends une poignée de bretzels dans le petit panier qui traîne sur le bar à côté de moi et essaie d'analyser ce que je ressens au juste quand tout à coup, un type sort de la cuisine avec Finnick à ses basques. Finnick me fait un clin d'œil en portant un plateau vers la table de Johanna alors que le mec louche se rapproche de moi, tout en restant derrière le bar : il est mal rasé et semble fatigué. Il me reluque de son œil torve et se passe une main sur le visage.

_ C'est toi Kapniss ?, me fait-il en guise de salut. La nouvelle serveuse ?

_ KaTniss, je le reprends. Apparemment oui …

Il ne dit plus rien et se contente de m'observer tout en se servant une bonne rasade de Scotch.

_ Je suis Haymitch, le patron. Si tu fais ton boulot sans faire de vagues, tout ira bien !

Et sur ces quelques mots, il fait demi-tour et repart par où il est arrivé avec son verre à la main. Je reste abasourdie devant cet entretien d'embauche on ne peut plus expéditif. Finnick revient aussitôt derrière le bar et m'adresse un grand sourire.

_ Tu as rencontré Haymitch, le boss ? Il est cool hein !

_ Hum … Oui … Je suppose … C'est tout, je suis engagée ? Comme ça ?

Finnick éclate de rire et me sert une autre bière. Il me fait un clin d'œil, apparemment, celle-ci sera pour la maison.

_ Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ?, se marre-t-il. Qu'il allait te demander ton casier judiciaire ? C'est un bar ! On est tranquille, tant que tu viens bosser et que tu es sympa, on s'amuse bien !

Il me montre mon verre.

_ Tu bois à l'œil, tu manges à l'œil, tu te fais plein de nouveaux amis …

Il adresse un petit signe de main à une tablée de filles qui gloussent en lui rendant son salut.

_ … Qui, si tu t'y prends bien, te laisse de bon pourboire, c'est la belle vie ! Et Haymitch est cool sur les horaires !

Je fixe les filles qui lui ont fait signe, est-ce que je serais capable de faire ça moi aussi ?

_ Pour le moment, termine-t-il, dans l'équipe, nous sommes deux depuis que Glimmer est partie, mais avec toi, nous serons de nouveau au complet !

_ Qui est le troisième ?, je lui demande.

_ Tu verras, c'est un mec cool, il s'appelle …

Il est interrompu par un nouveau groupe de jeunes qui entrent. Il me fait un petit signe de la tête et va s'occuper d'eux. Je joue avec la condensation sur mon verre, c'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa ici, mais je ne suis pas la plus sociable des filles. J'espère que la troisième personne sera aussi cool que lui. Finalement, Finnick n'a plus le temps de venir discuter avec moi, c'est le coup de feu et il est seul pour s'occuper du bar. L'autre mystérieux barman ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Je reste au bar, à siroter ma bière seule, Finnick me glisse une assiette de frites en passant histoire que je ne sois pas déjà pompette à midi.

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, on me tapote sur l'épaule. C'est Johanna qui s'apprête à s'en aller.

_ Bon, chère colocataire, voilà un double des clés. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Finnick semble t'apprécier et te faire confiance, et il a rarement tort sur les gens. Tu n'as qu'à installer tes affaires cet après-midi si le cœur t'en dit.

_ Merci …, je murmure.

Elle hausse les épaules et part rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendent dehors en fumant des clopes.

Je me lève, soulagée d'avoir un nouveau toit pour dormir. Et un travail … Quand je passe près de Finnick qui termine de débarrasser une table, il me dit de venir pour dix-huit heures ce soir.

_ Normalement, Peeta sera là aussi …, ajoute-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Avant tout, je suis extrêmement contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait autant plu ! Et ce, même avec l'absence de notre Garçons des Pains, mais voilà, le mal est réparé puisqu'il fait son entrée dans ce chapitre-ci !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos si gentilles et si nombreuses reviews, qui n'ont pas manqué de me faire le plus grand plaisir !**

 ** _Cam 5445 :_ Effectivement, Gale est un connard mais ça, c'est pas nouveau lol ! Et nous adorons le détester et lui faire prendre cher mdr ! ^^ Pour trouver Finnick, c'était pas bien difficile en même temps, il est tellement charismatique ! :P Et oui, je le reconnais, tout s'enchaînent un peu trop facilement pour Katniss dans ce premier chapitre mais bon, c'est une fic hein ! Si c'était comme la vie réelle, ce serait moins marrant ! x)**

 ** _LilyRose :_ Et oui, Gale est représenté tel que je le vois (et comme la plupart de vous le vois aussi je pense !). Moi aussi je pense que je lui aurais mis un pain, mais pour le moment, Katniss n'est pas la Katniss qui mets des beignes, mais pourquoi pas pour la suite lol ! Que certains passages t'aient touchés me touchent également ;) C'est toujours gratifiant de voir qu'on arrive à faire passer des choses dans nos fics ! Pour l'âge, je dirais qu'ils ont la vingtaine : entre vingt et vingt deux ans environ. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ! Merci encore à Mockngjay pour m'avoir filer un coup de main quand je bloquais sur certains passages (et pour m'avoir souffler certains dialogues que j'ai un peu repris à ma sauce !)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

Quand j'arrive chez Johanna, je trouve un appartement joyeusement bordélique. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y retrouver dans cette grande ville et ai mis une heure à parvenir à le dénicher à force d'indications vaseuses de passants et de consultation de plans de bus.

Des fringues traînent un peu partout sur les meubles, des boîtes de pizzas, des emballages de fast-food sont disséminés çà et là sur les tables, et pourtant, bizarrement, je me sens parfaitement à l'aise. Il est décoré avec simplicité et chaleur, ce qui me change totalement de mon précédant appartement où tout n'était que froid et vide. De grandes fenêtres permettent à la lumière déclinante de rentrer dans les pièces et renforcent encore cette impression. Je garde ma besace contre ma poitrine et avance en détaillant chaque recoin de mon nouveau « chez-moi ».

Je tombe sur ma chambre après avoir d'abord trouvé celle de Johanna, la plus grande de l'appartement bien entendu. La mienne, un peu plus étroite, contient le minimum dont j'ai besoin : un lit, une armoire et une commode, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de toute manière, avec le peu d'affaires que je possède. Là encore, de grandes fenêtres inondent la pièce de lumière. Je me sens bien, j'ouvre les carreaux pour laisser entrer un peu de la fraîcheur de l'extérieur et me permettre de digérer un peu tous les évènements qui viennent de s'enchaîner. La vue donne sur la rue mais elle n'est pas très passante, je pourrais donc dormir sans problème les fenêtres ouvertes. J'inspire à pleins poumons l'air extérieur avant de les fermer à moitié. Je pose ma besace sur le sol pour ensuite m'allonger dans le lit. Il est moelleux comme il faut. Je fixe le plafond, un peu anxieuse de ce qui m'attend le soir même. Je soupire en fermant les yeux …

… Et les rouvre en sursautant deux heures plus tard. Je me suis endormie comme une masse, je regarde rapidement ma montre : dix-sept heure trente, vais-je réussir à retrouver le bar en moins d'une heure ? Je me lève d'un bond, heureusement que je me suis couchée toute habillée, je n'ai besoin que d'enfiler ma besace, non sans avoir laissé les quelques vêtements dont je n'ai pas besoin et que je rangerais par la suite, ainsi que mes quelques photos. Une fois dans la rue, je me laisse guider par mon sens de l'orientation qui ne m'a jamais trahie. J'arrive à retrouver le bar en quarante-cinq minutes : ça va, j'ai limité la casse, « que » quinze minutes de retard mon premier jour !

Je passe les portes désormais familière du « Puzzle » en inspirant profondément, il n'y a pas encore foule dans l'établissement. Ça va aller …

_ Tu es en retard !, m'interpelle-t-on directement.

Je sursaute et tourne la tête : Haymitch me dévisage durement en installant un panier de Bretzels à une table juste à côté de l'entrée.

Haymitch est cool hein ?

_ Je m'excuse, j'explique penaude, mais je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec cette ville.

_ Dans ce cas, me rétorque-t-il en me frôlant sans plus un regard à mon encontre, on prévoit de partir plus tôt.

Super accueil, je suis réellement charmée ! Je me demande si c'est vraiment une si bonne idée que ça de prendre un travail ici. Il pose son plateau sur le comptoir et passe derrière le bar sans plus s'adresser à moi. Je reste planter là, comme une cruche à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il m'explique à la vitesse de l'éclair où se situe chaque chose derrière le bar, je ne retiens quasi-rien. Puis, il se dirige vers une porte battante quand il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et, se rendant compte que je ne le suis pas.

_ Tu te bouges chérie ou tu prends racine au milieu de la salle ?

Je sens que notre collaboration va se passer sous les meilleurs auspices ! Je presse le pas pour le rejoindre. Nous déambulons dans un étroit couloir et, d'un ton rapide, Haymitch me fait le tour du propriétaire.

_ A droite : la cuisine. Sur le menu, nous avons de la Junk food basique : frites, hot dog, pizzas etc ... Ça se fait rapidement, nous n'avons pas de cuistots, avant chaque service, chacun votre tour vous êtes priés de préparés les portions de façon à ce que vous n'ayez plus qu'à les réchauffer au micro-onde pendant le service –sauf les frites ça va s'en dire. C'est pour ça qu'il est préférable d'arriver en avance, tu me suis ?

Il me lance un regard lourd de sens, je pince les lèvres et hoche la tête en silence, comment je pouvais savoir que dix-huit heures ça voulait dire dix-sept heure trente ? Suffisait de dire dix-sept heure trente dans ce cas !

Haymitch embraye ensuite en continuant de longer le couloir.

_ A gauche là, c'est les vestiaires et accessoirement, votre salle de repos (même si c'est bien rare que vous ayez le temps de prendre une pause), elle donne sur la rue derrière le bar où après chaque service, nous sortons les ordures et où, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois, c'est là où tu rentreras dorénavant si tu travailles, la porte principale c'est pour les clients trésor.

Il marque une pause comme pour ménager son effet.

_ Les vestiaires sont mixtes, sourit-il.

J'avale ma salive et sens malgré moi le rouge me monter aux joues. Il s'arrête ensuite devant les escaliers juste à côté des toilettes.

_ En haut mon bureau, moins je t'y vois trésor, et mieux ça vaudra pour toi.

_ Je ne m'appelle pas trésor, je m'appelle Katniss, je lui précise un peu agacée.

Il me dévisage des pieds à la tête amusé et s'appuie contre le mur en se grattant sa barbe de trois jours.

_ Comme elle est mignonne … Ta paie, c'est le minimum syndical, les pourboires c'est en plus, à toi de te montrer aimable avec les clients pour arriver à mettre du beurre dans les épinards !

J'avale ma salive en me prenant en pleine face ce reproche à peine déguisé. Je viens à peine d'arriver et déjà, il sous-entend que je ne suis pas assez sociable. Je lui adresse mon plus faux sourire.

_ Je suis le charme incarné !

Il s'esclaffe.

_ Je n'en doute pas !

Haymitch et moi entrons ensuite dans les vestiaires, il me montre un casier avec le nom de GLIMMER inscrit au marqueur rose pailleté. Il est entre celui de FINNICK et un autre avec écrit dessus PEETA.

_ Voici ton casier. Tu pourras effacer le nom de Glimmer et y mettre le tien plus tard.

J'en avais de toute manière bien l'attention. Il se tourne vers une table pleine de cartons et fouille dedans quelques minutes avant de ressortir un t-shirt noir, qu'il me lance.

_ Voici ton uniforme trésor.

Je le rattrape au vol, c'est un petit t-shirt noir assez moulant, et plutôt échancré sur la poitrine, de quoi me mettre super à l'aise.

_ Dans le casier tu trouveras sûrement le tablier de Glimmer, continue-t-il sans plus se préoccuper de mon émoi face à cette tenue. Dépêche-toi de te changer chérie, l'happy hour débute dans une demi-heure.

Et sans plus de détails, il sort du vestiaire en me laissant plantée là, le bout de tissus à la main. Quel étrange personnage. Je reste un peu perplexe quelques secondes puis me force à me secouer un peu. J'ouvre le casier : une bouffée de parfum vanille me pique le nez, l'ancienne propriétaire de ce vestiaire m'avait l'air des plus girly ! Il reste quelques froufrous lui appartenant : une brosse à cheveux (apparemment elle était blonde), un flacon de parfum à la vanille (comme c'est étonnant), des élastiques … Je crois que tout ça va atterrir à la benne. En fouillant bien, je finis par trouver le fameux tablier qui, bien entendu, pue la vanille. Tant pis, je m'y ferais. Je m'aperçois qu'en prenant le tablier, j'ai fait tomber une photo : c'est un cliché d'une fille blonde, d'un garçon blond et de Finnick en train de faire des grimaces. Y a pas à dire, elle était super jolie. Le garçon blond doit être le fameux Peeta, ils avaient l'air super proches, il avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Si je vois Finnick je lui donnerais la photo.

Je pose la photo dans mon casier avec ma besace puis enlève ma veste. Je retire ensuite mon pull et mon maillot quand une bouffée d'air froid me fait frissonner. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me retrouve nez à nez avec le garçon blond de la photo, qui me matte carrément des pieds à la tête, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et mets quelques secondes à réagir que je suis en soutien-gorge et à mettre mes bras sur ma poitrine pour me cacher un tant soit peu.

_ Te gêne pas surtout !, je l'invective, la colère grondant dans ma voix.

Un sourire flotte tranquillement sur son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable pétille de malice et ne cherche pas à changer de direction, bien au contraire, ils continuent tranquillement leur examen.

_ Sympa l'accueil, j'adhère totalement !, se marre-t-il aucunement gêné contrairement à moi.

Je me cache derrière ma porte de vestiaire à bout de patience en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai envie de me fondre dedans et de disparaître. Et là, alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte pour que je termine de me changer, il ouvre son vestiaire à côté du mien et retire à son tour ses vêtements pour se retrouver dans la même tenue que moi : torse nu, le plus naturellement du monde. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort, je me retrouve la bouche en cœur à le mater sans le vouloir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, je m'exclame, les joues en feu.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi y a que toi qui te mettrais à l'aise ?, s'étonne-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et essaie d'attraper mon minuscule t-shirt en restant cacher derrière ma porte en grognant d'exaspération.

_ Je suis Peeta au fait, me sort-il en me prenant la main qui est sur le point d'agripper ledit vêtement et pour la serrer d'un mouvement vif.

_ Katniss, je marmonne en soufflant tandis qu'il me secoue la main.

Sa main est chaude et je frisonne inexplicablement. Il a dû mal refermer la porte cet abruti : je vais me chopper la crève avec ces conneries !

_ J'adore ta façon de te présenter soit-dit en passant, glisse-t-il un sourire en coin.

Je serre les dents et sens la colère monter inexorablement.

Il finit par prendre son t-shirt et à l'enfiler puis il claque la porte de son casier. Je suis toujours planquée derrière ma porte à essayer d'attraper ce foutu bout de tissu, Peeta me sourit d'une façon étrange et plonge sa main dans mon vestiaire pour me le tendre en me faisant de nouveau un clin d'œil. Je reste interdite à le fixer.

_ De rien, rigole-t-il tranquillement en sortant de la pièce en enfilant son tablier.

Je déteste ce type, c'est officiel. Il est tellement imbus de lui-même, et cette manie de se la péter comme ça ! J'enfile à mon tour à ma tenue, noue mon tablier et claque la porte de mon vestiaire en me maudissant sur mon comportement. Pourquoi je suis toujours aussi empotée quand je suis gênée ? Je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier : ce maillot à l'air d'être fait pour une gamine de seize ans, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va déborder, mais je suppose que c'est l'effet voulu ! J'essaie de placer ma tresse de façon à cacher un peu du spectacle.

Je finis par rejoindre la salle et sens sur moi le regard de Peeta qui est déjà en train de servir des clients de l'autre côté. Il lève juste les yeux vers moi avec une expression étrange avant de reporter toute son attention sur eux. Son visage est tellement avenant, on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confessions. Ce sont des filles en plus, je les entends piailler d'ici, il n'y a donc que des filles qui viennent boire ici ? Haymitch se glisse soudain à mes côtés.

_ Plutôt que de mater Peeta chérie, si tu te mettais derrière le bar ?

Je sens la gêne marquer mes traits.

_ Je … Mais non …, je bafouille. Je ne … Je ne matais pas Peeta …

_ Je m'en bats l'œil, je ne te paie pas à rien faire.

_ Je … Finnick ne travaille pas ?, je change de sujet.

_ Tu veux tous de les taper ou quoi ?, s'étonne-t-il une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Je hausse les épaules et marmonne un vague « n'importe quoi ».

_ Finnick arrive plus tard. Ce soir, tu t'occupes du bar et Peeta de la salle. Finnick viendra te donner un coup de main. Tu sais faire des cocktails et te servir d'une pompe à bière ?

Je hausse la tête, même si je ne connais pas la plupart des cocktails et que je n'ai jamais utilisé de pompes à bières de ma vie. Je veux garder ce travail malgré tout, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans la merde comme ce matin, j'ai eu une chance incroyable, je veux pas la gâcher.

Haymitch me pousse vers la pompe à bière avant de s'éloigner. J'inspire un grand coup et me plante derrière le comptoir. Peeta s'approche de moi, nonchalant, son plateau rebondissant sur ses hanches. Il le pose sur le bar et me regarde avec son sempiternel air moqueur. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il lit sa commande.

_ Un mojito et deux bières s'il te plaît, _Katniss_ , roucoule-t-il.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ?, je lui demande d'un ton sec en cherchant des yeux la bouteille de rhum.

_ Moi ? J'ai pas de problèmes !, s'amuse-t-il en m'observant tranquillement. Derrière toi le rhum.

Je me mords les lèvres en me tournant, l'énervement montant de plus en plus. Je trouve la bouteille de rhum et cherche après les verres maintenant, les clients commencent à affluer : la fameuse Happy Hour, je suppose. Ils s'accumulent devant le bar, dans la salle. Haymitch me lance de plus en plus de regards insistants, on hèle Peeta pour ses commandes. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque augmenter, je reste la bouteille de rhum dans la main, comme une cruche, le sourire de Peeta s'efface et il prend un air soucieux.

_ Katniss, tu sais faire un mojito ?

_ Bien sûr, je lui rétorque. Où … Où est le … Truc qui va avec ?

Il secoue la tête et passe derrière le bar me rejoindre pour m'expliquer rapidement comment faire un mojito : ses gestes sont sûrs et rapides. Il prend de la glace dans le bac, fait virevolter les bouteilles, coupe les citrons et j'en passe : le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'en reste bouche bée.

_ Prends les autres commandes, me glisse-t-il en me montrant les autres clients.

Je me tourne vers les clients agglutinés autour du comptoir et prends les commandes, heureusement pour moi, l'Happy Hour concerne uniquement la bière alors la plupart des commandes ne concerne que ça : j'enchaîne donc les verres, d'abord laborieusement : ce n'est que mousse et éclaboussure. Peeta vient de nouveau à mon secours entre deux tables à servir et se plante derrière moi pour me montrer. Il place son buste contre mon dos, prend mes mains dans les siennes et me montre doucement comment faire. Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine et je suis un peu troublée par ses gestes. Je le repousse rapidement d'un mouvement vif.

_ C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, je lui lance. Vas donc t'occuper de la salle !

Il me prend pour une empotée ou quoi ? J'en ai marre qu'il m'assiste dans tous mes gestes, je suis pas une débile profonde !

Le service continue bon gré mal gré, je finis par me débrouiller tant bien que mal avec cette fameuse pompe, c'est juste avec les cocktails que j'ai plus de mal.

Une fois cette fameuse période passée, c'est plus calme et tranquille, je commence à prendre mes marques. Finnick est arrivé, je me sens plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Peeta, il est tellement moins … Arrogant ! Il me montre quelques trucs et astuces pour faire les bières plus vite et avec moins de mousse ou pour en faire plusieurs en même temps. C'est aussi le moment où les clients un peu plus lourdingues arrivent et, malheureusement, je ne peux pas les envoyer bouler comme je le souhaiterais parce que je dois me montrer avenante et charmante. Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive si bien que ça au vue du maigre pourboire qu'ils me laissent une fois servis.

Au bout d'un moment, une fois la foule disséminée, Finnick se place à côté de moi. Il s'accoude au bar.

_ Alors, ces premières heures ?

_ Ereintantes !, je souffle. J'ai mal aux reins et aux jambes à force de rester debout et de piétiner.

_ Tu n'as pas encore été en cuisine, attends avant de trop te plaindre, rigole-t-il.

Cette dernière annonce ne me rassure pas des masses.

_ Soit dit en passant, je ne peux être que d'accord avec Peeta, déclare-t-il en me lançant un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Cette dernière remarque retient mon attention, qu'est-ce que ce satané Peeta a encore dit comme énormités à mon égard ? Je sens mes pommettes s'échauffer un peu, je me mets à nettoyer le comptoir avec un torchon en haussant exagérément les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que mon cher ami Peeta a encore sorti comme débilités ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il porte son regard vers ce dernier qui discute avec une table de jeunes gens un peu plus loin avant de me regarder de nouveau, les yeux brillants et de loucher sans vergogne vers mes seins.

_ Cette tenue te sied à merveilles !

Je suis gênée à l'extrême, je baisse les yeux en remettant mes cheveux en place, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

_ Pff, je finis par sortir en levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi ! Quel abruti celui-là !

_ Il t'énerve on dirait, remarque tranquillement Finnick.

Je hausse les épaules en pinçant les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Je préfère ne rien dire et me tourne vers l'évier où je rince quelques verres pour évacuer ma frustration. J'entends Finnick pouffer derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement vers lui.

_ Quoi ?!, j'aboie malgré moi.

Il fait une moue moqueuse en arquant ses sourcils avant de s'éloigner servir une table de filles (encore) qui viennent de rentrer bruyamment. Je m'appuie sur l'évier en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. Je pense que ce travail ne sera pas aussi cool que quand il me l'a vendu tout à l'heure : j'ai mal partout, j'ai faim, je ne supporte pas la moitié de mes collègues …

_ Trésor …

Je trésaille, je n'avais pas entendu Haymitch se glisser à côté de moi. Je fronce le nez, l'odeur aurait dû m'alerter pourtant, il pue le whisky à quinze pas. Je retiens mon souffle et ouvre les yeux en me tournant vers lui.

_ Je te paie pas à bailler aux corneilles, y a des commandes à préparer et des clients au bar, m'aboie-t-il dessus.

_ Je ne m'accorde que deux secondes de répit, je lui rétorque en me redressant.

Il se serre un verre de scotch, s'ajoute une bonne dose de glaçon avant d'ajouter en trinquant à mon encontre.

_ Je vais travailler dans mon bureau, je vous laisse la boutique. Soyez sages.

Il prend une bouteille pour accompagner son verre et part vers la porte qui mène à son bureau.

Mon service touche bientôt à sa fin, il ne reste plus que quelques clients bourrés. Je range la salle tandis que Finnick fait sortir les derniers clients. Peeta passe le balai et se retrouve rapidement à côté de moi. Il arbore toujours ce même sourire agaçant.

_ Alors cette première journée ?, s'enquiert-il.

Je me renfrogne un peu.

_ Fatigante, je lâche laconique.

_ Je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sortie.

Je soupire en fronçant les sourcils. Dites-moi que je rêve !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ?, je lâche.

Peeta s'arrête de balayer et me jette un regard surpris, son sourire se fige.

_ Ben, je te demande comment s'est passée ta première journée, m'explique-t-il calmement.

_ Ouais ben qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, je lui lance, sur la défensive.

Finnick se rapproche de nous après avoir verrouillé les portes du bar.

_ Oh la oh la, les enfants, on se calme là !, intervient-il.

Peeta se passe une main dans les cheveux tandis que moi, je fulmine sur place. Quel toupet ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?! Il passe sa soirée à se moquer ouvertement de moi et ensuite il vient tout sucre-tout miel me demander comment s'est passé ma première journée de taf. Ce mec est vraiment un crétin ! Ou alors il est complètement schizo !

Je retourne à mes tables et Peeta, le visage soudain fermé, retourne à son balai. L'ambiance est glaciale.

_ Et bien, si on travaille dans ce genre d'ambiance, on va se marrer !, remarque Finnick en nous observant tour à tour.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ?, me demande alors Peeta en s'arrêtant encore de balayer.

Je ferme les poings et expire de lassitude. Finnick lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers la caisse.

_ Mon problème ? Et bien je crois bien que c'est toi !, je lui assène en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Moi ?!, s'offusque Peeta. Je crois plutôt que t'as un souci là-dedans ouais !

Il montre sa tête avec son doigt et le tourne autour de sa tempe en sifflant. Je serre les dents et suis sur le point de l'insulter quand Finnick intervient de nouveau depuis derrière le bar.

_ Hé oh les gamins ! On se calme là ! On va dire que c'est parce que vous êtes fatigués que vous vous comportez comme des enfants.

De concert, Peeta et moi protestons dans un même éclat de voix.

_ C'est lui là !

_ C'est elle là !

_ STOP !, nous intime Finnick. J'ai compté la caisse, je la ramène à Haymitch et nous rentrons tous chez nous. Katniss, je te ramène chez Jo' ?

J'entrouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose avant de me contenter d'hocher la tête.

_ Les horaires sont sur le tableau je crois, ajoute Peeta en faisant semblant de rien.

Finnick sort donner la caisse à Haymitch. Peeta range son balai en gardant le silence tandis que je finis de ranger les tables. Je pars ensuite vers le vestiaire mais il arrive en même temps que moi devant la porte et nous touchons en même temps la poignée. Dans un même mouvement, nous retirons nos mains de cette dernière, gênés (je repousse dans un coin reculé de mon esprit cette décharge électrique que j'ai ressenti quand sa peau a touché la mienne - c'est uniquement la frustration et la colère que j'ai accumulé à son égard qui a voulu s'exprimer !). Je lui montre la porte d'un mouvement de tête en faisant un pas en arrière.

_ Je t'en prie, je lui dis d'une voix blanche, guindée.

_ Non, non, je t'en prie, m'invite Peeta d'un ton froid en ne bougeant pas d'un iota.

Je soupire lourdement en roulant des yeux et finis par prendre la clinche et par ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement sec et brusque. J'arrive devant le tableau dans le vestiaire et me rends compte avec effarement que demain midi je travaille toute seule avec Peeta.

_ Super, je grogne.

_ Ne crois pas que ça me plaise, marmonne Peeta par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me dirige vers mon vestiaire et l'ouvre pour prendre mes affaires. Je trouve la photo et décide de la remettre au fond de mon casier, il m'exaspère trop pour que je lui fasse plaisir ce soir. Je prends mon maillot et me retourne vers Peeta qui est de nouveau torse nu, je soupire en fronçant les sourcils. Il a aucune pudeur chez lui ou bien quoi ? Il se tourne vers moi.

_ Quoi ?, me lance-t-il las. On en est encore là ? Tu m'as déjà vu tout à l'heure et tu me reverras encore ! J'ai déjà vu une fille en soutif !

_ Glimmer par exemple ?, je ricane.

_ Glimmer ?!, s'étonne-t-il. Pourquoi Glimmer ?

Je farfouille dans mon casier et lui tends le cliché. Il hausse les sourcils et un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage quand il l'examine. Il doit se remémorer leur partie de jambes en l'air je suppose !

_ Forcément Glimmer, explique-t-il naturellement. Son casier était le tien je te rappelle, et c'est un vestiaire mixte !

J'expire pour marquer mon dédain. Je finis par me changer en me mordant la joue pour tenter de masquer ma gêne, en quatrième vitesse de surcroît. Finnick arrive, il se change rapidement, je fais semblant de fouiller dans mon casier pour ne pas que ces deux-là voient la rougeur que j'ai aux joues et qu'ils se moquent de moi.

_ T'es prête Kat ?, me demande Finnick en claquant son casier.

Je hoche la tête et le suit dans la froideur de la nuit.

_ A demain Peet …, le salue-t-il.

_ A demain Fin, lui répond-t-il en fermant la porte de derrière.

Pas même un salut pour moi …


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs (trices) !**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris ou même en suivis, ça fait vraiment plaisir et encourage à continuer !**

 ** _Anonymous (1) _ : désolée mais si tu veux de l'Harry Potter ici, tu vas être déçu(e) !**

 ** _Anonymous (2) _ : pas le Président Snow, comme dit ci-dessus, pas de HP ici, ce n'est pas le bon fandom, et je te félicite pour ta connaissance si pratique de toutes les répliques de HP par coeur, voilà qui doit être bien utile dans la vie de tous les jours !**

 ** _Anonymous (3)_ : Toujours pas le président Snow, pas de Caesar Flickerman dans cette fiction, du moins, je n'en ai pas l'intention pour le moment en tout cas ! Et ravie de savoir que tu n'es pas le Président Snow !**

 ** _Président Snow_ : On verra ça !**

 ** _Bob 2_ : Désolée que cette fic ne te plaise pas, ne te force pas à lire la suite surtout, sauf si le coeur t'en dit ! **

**Des reviews gentilles comme les tiennes A, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! :P (et je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles ^^)**

 ** _Cam 5445_ : Effectivement, pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre les deux, mais bon, l'amour naît souvent des antagonismes comme on dit ! je ne sais pas non plus comment Katniss fait pour trouver Peeta arrogant, mais on la connaît notre Fille du Feu hein !? Et je plussoie pour les vestiaires mixtes surtout si c'set avec Peeta ! ;)**

 ** _LilyRose_ : Je suis contente que ma fic te donne la banane, c'est le but ! Finnick est un personage avec lequel j'ai aimé intéragir dans ma fic précedante alors c'set tout naturellement que je l'ai réutiilisé dans celle-ci ! ;) Katniss ayant le caractère qu'on lui connaît, effectivement, un rien peut la braquer alors forcément, elle n'apprécie pas forcément l'humour de notre charmant Garçon des Pains ! ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

Dans la voiture de Finnick, ni lui ni moi ne revenons sur « l'incident ». On ne peut pas se blairer Peeta et moi, c'est un fait, pas la peine de pérorer là-dessus pendant deux heures ! D'ailleurs, le trajet pour me ramener jusqu'à chez Johanna -jusqu'à chez moi- ne prend même pas dix minutes : je n'habite donc vraiment pas loin du bar, il va vraiment falloir que je trouve LE chemin pour m'y rendre rapidement à pieds. Finnick me dépose et repart aussi vite, ne s'attardant que pour vérifier que je rentre bien dans l'immeuble. Je suis vannée, je ne rêve que de m'allonger et de dormir pour récupérer de cette journée éreintante et riche en rebondissements.

A peine j'arrive sur le palier que j'entends de la musique résonner en sourdine et venant directement de l'appartement. Etonnée, je me rapproche et colle mon oreille contre le battant : oui, ça vient bien de chez nous. Je glisse mes clés dans la serrure et entre : la musique des Fall Out Boys emplit toute la pièce et Johanna danse tranquillement sur le canapé en mangeant une part de pizza, j'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'elle ne cuisine jamais par elle-même. Quand elle me voit dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se laisse tomber en position assise sur le canapé.

_ Ahhh ! Ma colocataire dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom !, me crie-t-elle par-dessus la musique.

Oh misère, je suis si fatiguée …

Je ferme la porte en serrant ma besace contre moi.

_ Katniss. Mon nom est Katniss, je l'informe.

_ Hein ?

_ KATNISS ! Je m'appelle Katniss, je fais plus fort.

Elle hoche la tête en terminant sa part de pizza. Il est bientôt trois heures du matin, elle n'a donc aucun respect pour ses voisins ? Je me rapproche de la chaîne hi-fi et éteint la musique.

_ Hé !, s'offusque-t-elle. Qui t'a permis ?

_ On est au milieu de la nuit, t'as pensé aux voisins ?

Elle s'affale carrément dans le canapé cette fois en ramassant ses jambes sous ses fesses et se reprend une part de pizza. Elle me lance un regard mauvais.

_ Je les emmerde les voisins !

_ Charmant, je marmonne en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Elle m'attrape le bras tandis que je passe derrière le canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'étonne-t-elle.

_ Je vais me coucher, je suis vannée, je baille.

_ Non non, je veux savoir pourquoi tes affaires se limitent à trois ou quatre photos et à quelques fringues !, s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

_ T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?!, je m'offusque à mon tour en me retournant vivement.

_ Ben ouais, normal !, répond-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Je voulais être sûre que t'étais pas une espèce de psychopathe ou un truc du genre !

Elle choppe ma main au passage avec rapidité et sans aucune douceur pour zieuter ma bague, je retire prestement ma main et la fourre derrière mon dos.

_ Et aussi …, précise-t-elle avec un regard de conspiratrice. Ton histoire en détail.

_ Mon histoire tu la connais, Finnick te l'a raconté ce midi.

_ Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je voudrais aller me coucher là …

_ Jo … Je suis claquée.

_ Très bien, je viens avec toi, décrète-t-elle.

_ Où ça ?, je me tends.

_ Ben dans ton lit pétasse ! Tu me raconteras tout là-bas.

Elle se lève, se contente de fermer son carton à pizza et de terminer sa bière qui traîne entre deux boîtes de nourritures chinoises à moitié vides avant de me suivre dans ma chambre : elle ne lâchera rien apparemment, je vais passer sur le grill, c'est obligé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johanna s'est glissée dans mon lit, après avoir fait une rapide toilettes je vais la rejoindre en posant mon portable sur la table de chevet, en mode vibreur (non, je n'ai pas regardé furtivement la photo de Gale et de moi qui me sert de fond d'écran avec une bouffée de nostalgie) : je me couche donc aux côtés d'une fille que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures et qui est devenue ma colocataire. Et, bizarrement, je me sens en confiance. Elle tape dans ses oreillers avant de se tourner vers moi les yeux brillants de curiosité, la tête dans sa main, appuyée sur son coude. Je m'allonge sur le dos en éteignant la lumière.

_ Alors … Que veux-tu savoir au juste ?, je lui demande sans la regarder en rassemblant mes mains sur ma poitrine.

_ Qui est le connard qui t'a largué après t'avoir offert ce caillou ?

_ Il s'appelle Gale, c'est …, je me reprends. C'était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il m'avoue qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi.

_ Et c'était réciproque ?

C'est tellement compliqué … Je décide de prendre un raccourci, je ne me sens pas encore prête pour tout lui déballer, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

_ Mmmh …, je me contente de répondre. Je crois, il a toujours été là pour moi alors quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser de tout quitté pour venir vivre ici, j'ai accepté et ça été le début de la merde.

_ C'est déjà la merde quand tu « crois » aimé quelqu'un, tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas ! Basta, y a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit !

J'adore la poésie qu'elle glisse dans chacune de ses paroles. Je ne peux retenir un sourire.

_ Comme c'est poétique, je murmure.

Elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

_ C'est comme quand tu dis que ta relation est « _plutôt cool_ » ou que c'est une _« bonne chose_ » d'être avec ton mec, continue-t-elle sur sa lancée. C'est jamais bon signe ! L'amour c'est pas ça bordel de merde !

Elle s'anime dans le lit pour exprimer son point de vue.

_ L'amour c'est la passion, merde ! C'est le sexe ! Putain, le cul quoi merde ! Quand je suis amoureuse, tu le devines rien que dans ma façon de parler ou de regarder la personne ! Merde, quand je suis amoureuse, je pourrais le bouffer !

Combien de « merde » peut-elle glisser dans une phrase ? Faudrait que je fasses le compte une fois, juste pour le fun …

Je hausse les épaules mais dans le noir, Johanna ne le voit pas.

_ Intéressant comme concept … Je … , je réfléchis longuement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais pensé ça de Gale. Il …

Je rougis malgré moi de penser ça.

_ Il était là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et je crois que c'est ce qui me plaisait …

J'ai les yeux qui piquent, je tombe de fatigue. Je retiens un bâillement. Johanna soupire lourdement pour marquer son mécontentement.

_ … Et puis en arrivant ici, il a complètement changé et deux mois plus tard : me voilà !, je conclue. Il me largue parce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et me chasse de notre appart parce que c'est lui qui l'a trouvé et payé la caution.

_ Quel trou du cul ! A l'occasion, tu me fileras l'adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

Je glousse, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fatigue ou quoi, mais plus je me confie, plus je trouve Johanna sympa. Son aspect froid et distant de prime abord s'estompe au fil de la conversation. Elle est un peu barrée parfois dans ses réactions mais elle me fait rire. Son langage, ses attitudes, je ne pensais vraiment pas un jour trouver ce genre de filles sympa.

_ On en revient à tes photos, c'est quoi ton histoire ? C'est quoi ces gens ?, m'interroge-t-elle. Tu voulais fuir qui au juste en arrivant ici ?

Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je respire bruyamment et fait semblant de dormir pour éviter ce sujet épineux … Je trouve que je me suis déjà assez épanchée comme ça sur ma vie personnelle avec des inconnus pour ce soir !

_ Katniss ?, réitère Johanna. Katniss ?

J'imite un léger ronflement. Johanna grogne.

_ Ouais, fais bien genre de dormir, tu y échapperas pas à mes questions !, m'annonce-t-elle en me tournant le dos pour s'installer plus confortablement pour dormir.

Je ferme les yeux très forts et retiens ma respiration, un peu angoissée. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir tout à coup.

Pourtant, le sommeil finit par venir me cueillir au bout d'un moment et je me réveille le lendemain, avec l'impression persistante de na pas avoir fermé l'œil malgré tout : j'ai passé la nuit à entendre des verres s'entrechoquer, la caisse cliqueter et à me réveiller en sursaut de peur d'avoir oublié une commande. Je m'assois dans le lit et me rends compte que ma compagne de la nuit n'est plus à mes côtés. Je m'étire et grimace en sentant mes muscles tout courbaturés. Je me frotte la nuque et attrape mon téléphone de mon autre bras : et là, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir que mon écran de verrouillage a été modifié : plutôt que de voir une photo de Gale et moi, j'ai maintenant une photo de Johanna qui me fait une jolie grimace agrémentée d'un joli doigt d'honneur. Je ne peux retenir un gloussement et mets une main devant ma bouche en faisant glisser mon doigt pour déverrouiller l'appareil : même changement pour mon fond d'écran, je n'ai plus la photo de Gale mais la photo de Johanna qui me tire la langue en faisant les cornes du diable. Je me doute bien qu'elle a dû faire bien d'autres choses dans mon portable mais décide de me laisser surprendre par la suite.

Je finis par me lever et sors dans la cuisine. Je retrouve ma colocataire dans la cuisine, affalée sur un tabouret, en train de déguster un café : elle s'est couchée à pas d'heures, pourtant, elle est encore debout avant moi. Elle lit un magazine tandis que je rentre dans la pièce, elle lève à peine les yeux vers moi.

_ Bonjour, je la salue.

_ 'Jour.

Je farfouille dans les placards à la recherche d'un mug avant de me servir une bonne dose de café, même si je n'en raffole pas, il va bien me falloir ça pour supporter cette nouvelle journée de travail qui m'attend … _Avec Peeta_ …

_ Merci pour ces petits changements sur mon téléphone, je fais à Johanna en m'installant en face d'elle sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en secouant mon téléphone devant elle et le posant sur la table.

_ De rien, me rétorque-t-elle en haussant un sourcil puis en tournant la page de son magazine. C'est le minimum pour oublier cette tête de con !

Elle relève la tête et me jette un regard plus sérieux.

_ Entre nous, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver ? Quelle tête de nœud ! Il a tellement l'air d'un crétin ! Ses yeux sont tellement vides d'expression !

Je hausse les épaules en serrant des deux mains ma tasse et la porte à mes lèvres. Johanna s'anime et ferme d'un mouvement brusque son magazine. Elle me scrute longuement.

_ On peut te trouver tellement mieux …, m'informe-t-elle, une drôle de lueur au fond du regard.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma gorgée de café.

_ Ah bon ? Tu fais dans l'agence matrimoniale en plus ?

Elle se met l'index sur le menton et réfléchit quelques secondes.

_ Je suis certaine que je pourrais te trouver LE mec idéal …

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

_ Finnick c'est mort, se met-elle à réfléchir tout haut … Mmmh … Voyons … Je pourrais te présenter Marvel, bien foutu mais un peu beaucoup con … Cato ? Hum, non, j'en connais une qui te traquerait sans relâche …

Je la laisse faire ses petites déductions sans m'en mêler, apparemment ça l'amuse et puis, ça ne m'interpelle pas trop. Elle énumère comme ça des tas et des tas de noms de gars, je me demande bien combien de garçons elle connaît et avec combien elle a couché aussi, accessoirement. Puis soudain, un nom me fait tressaillir.

_ Y a bien Peeta …, commence-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

Et c'est comme une réaction épidermique.

_ Alors là, plutôt crevée !, je me récrie.

Un sourire s'étire à l'orée de sa bouche. Son regard change, elle se transforme en prédateur qui semble m'avoir pris dans ses filets. Elle hausse un sourcil.

_ Peeta ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

J'essaie de maîtriser le coup de sang qui m'a pris, le flot de sentiments qui a déferlé sur moi : jamais je n'ai ressenti de tels sentiments envers une autre personne.

_ Je … Disons que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Et c'est réciproque.

Johanna se met à taper avec ses ongles sur le comptoir, ça me fait dresser les poils sur les bras. Cette discussion me met extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Peeta qui n'aime pas quelqu'un ? Comme c'est intéressant ! C'est un garçon qui parlerait à un chien habillé !

Je termine mon café d'une traite et pousse mon tabouret d'un mouvement sec avant de me lever.

_ Et bien il semblerait que moi, je fasse partie des exceptions, je déclare d'un ton sec.

_ Je te présenterais Darius dans ce cas, rigole-t-elle. Il est aussi gentil que Peeta.

_ Super, je mens. Ça promet, tant de gentillesses …

_ On viendra ce soir tiens !

_ C'est ça, fais donc ça !, je clos la discussion.

Je sens sur moi le regard intense de Johanna, ma bonne humeur a disparu et je retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette discussion m'a tant énervée.

Quelques temps plus tard, après m'être préparée pour mon service du midi, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon portable. Je vais voir Johanna qui est affalée dans le canapé, à regarder Netflix en mangeant des chips.

_ Tu vas pas en cours aujourd'hui ?, je m'étonne.

Elle s'empare de la télécommande sur son ventre et coupe le son de Orange Is The New Black.

_ Nan, aujourd'hui je fais relâche, marmonne-t-elle en me lançant des miettes la bouche pleine. J'ai TD de psycho mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut à la maison.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en augmentant le son. Je fronce les sourcils et décide de ne pas relever sa petite pique. Je tâte mes poches et regarde partout autour de moi.

_ Tu n'as pas vu mon tél ?, je lui demande. Je le cherche partout depuis ce matin.

Elle m'adresse un de ses regards énigmatiques et fait un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine.

_ Tu l'as oublié ce matin sur la table, m'informe-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant mon étourderie, prends une poignée de chips dans le paquet de Johanna que j'enfourne dans ma bouche directement sous son regard courroucé et pars chercher mon téléphone. Je regarde l'heure.

_ Putain, je vais encore être en retard, je connais pas le chemin pour y aller de suite.

_ T'inquiète pas, me rassure Johanna.

Je me retourne vers elle en mettant mon portable dans ma poche.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu vas y aller à ma place ?

_ Nan, Peeta va venir te chercher, me répond-t-elle tranquillement, les yeux rivés toujours sur son écran.

_ QUOI ?!

Je retourne vers elle et me plante devant la télé, furieuse. Johanna soupire et essaie de bouger la tête.

_ T'es pas transparent, t'es au courant ?, me signale-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi Peeta va-t-il venir me chercher ?, je l'interroge en essayant de maîtriser la colère dans ma voix.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et reprend une poignée de chips. Elle m'explique, lasse.

_ Ben parce que je lui ai envoyé un texto depuis ton téléphone tiens, t'es pas très rapide toi. M'étonne pas que toi et tête de chien battu vous soyiez fiancés, vous étiez assortis ! Maintenant, pousse-toi, je voudrais voir la fin.

_ Put …, je bégaie sous le choc. Putain … Ben … Je … Toi …

_ Fais des phrases courtes, je comprends rien.

_ T'es pas gonflée putain !

L'interphone grésille. Je tourne la tête d'un mouvement rapide. Johanna commence à s'énerver.

_ Tu te pousses maintenant ? Ton taxi est là !

_ Saloperie va !, je lui assène en allant vers l'interphone.

_ Merci, se contente-t-elle de me répondre en engloutissant de nouveau des chips.

Je souffle en arrivant devant l'interphone qui grésille de nouveau. Je me ressuie les mains avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

_ Ouuuuiiii ?, je gazouille.

Pourquoi je prends cette stupide voix ? Ce ton débile ?

_ Je suis là, je t'attends pas dix ans !, se contente de répliquer Peeta avec une voix de robot.

Toujours aussi charmant …

J'enfile ma veste en cuir, mon écharpe et prends ma besace avant de sortir en maudissant Johanna qui ne manque pas de me rappeler qu'elle me rejoindra ce soir avec le fameux Darius.

Quand je sors, un courant d'air froid m'englobe et je frissonne des pieds à la tête. Je plonge mes mains dans les poches. Pas de pluie mais un froid piquant. Je vois Peeta, affalé contre sa voiture, en train de tirer sur une cigarette, le visage fermé. Quand il me voit, son expression ne se modifie pas d'un iota (même pas un sourire), il jette sa cigarette au moment où j'arrive devant lui.

_ Tu me prends pour ton chauffeur ou quoi ?, me fait-il en guise de salut.

Je fronce les sourcils et avale ma salive.

_ Bonjour, je lui assène.

Il tique et son expression s'adoucit un peu.

_ Mmh, oui, pardon. Bonjour.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Johanna qui a pris mon téléphone et a pris ses aises. C'est tout.

J'ai un « désolée » sur le bord des lèvres mais je l'empêche de sortir en prenant ma respiration.

_ Moui … Bon.

Peeta semble un peu troublé et se redresse pour se mettre face à sa voiture.

_ On y va ?, termine-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir moi-même ma portière, je le vois faire le tour pour m'ouvrir lui-même la porte. Une nouvelle fois nos doigts se touchent, les siens sont chauds alors que les miens sont glacés, et une nouvelle fois j'ai cette étrange impression. Je secoue la tête et le pousse d'un petit coup d'épaule, gênée.

_ C'est bon, je lui assène. Je sais ouvrir ma porte toute seule !

Il lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et je l'entends marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles, il me semble saisir au vol un « têtue ». Il repart vers son côté en secouant la tête. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, regrettant un peu mon mouvement d'humeur et le dévisage, sentant une bouffée de remords m'envahir, j'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser. Il me lance fugacement un regard furibond en tapant sur le toit de sa voiture avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

_ Mademoiselle la Princesse va-t-elle enfin daigner monter dans son carrosse ?

Je ravale mon excuse de suite et lui lance une grimace en montant en même temps que lui dans l'habitacle.

La voiture de Peeta sent délicieusement bon : je n'arrive pas à identifier exactement la fragrance néanmoins, elle ravive en moi de délicieux souvenirs alors que j'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait puée la clope froide vu que je venais de le voir s'en griller une. Elle est super clean et bien entretenue. Rien ne traîne, pas une saleté sur le sol ni quoi que ce soit. Peeta ne me décoche pas un mot, il enclenche la première et démarre. Je me sens mal à l'aise, je n'ose pas bouger de peur de salir sa voiture. Etre si près de lui est très inconfortable, il ne me décoche pas un mot tandis qu'il se glisse dans la circulation, il ne met même pas de musique. Ambiance … J'avale ma salive, en frottant mes mains sur mon jean's avant de les serrer l'une contre l'autre. Je m'éclaircis la voix, j'ai toujours en travers de la gorge sa dernière pique de toute à l'heure.

_ Tu ne serais pas un peu maniaque toi, dit moi, je le titille en inspectant des yeux son habitacle. Genre Monk ?

Ses yeux sont toujours tournés vers la route pourtant je jurerais que ses doigts se resserrent sur le volant. J'ai un sourire mauvais qui se dessine sur mes lèvres. Touché !

_ Ma voiture, j'ai travaillé dur pour me l'acheter, je trouve donc normal d'en prendre soin, me réplique-t-il froidement.

Il garde quelques secondes le silence avant de m'achever.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, vu que tu as l'air de n'avoir jamais vraiment travaillé, petite fifille à son papa !

Je reste sans voix à la suite de sa dernière affirmation. Non mais pour qui me prend-t-il ? Pour qui _SE_ prend-t-il ?

Cette fois, la colère m'embrase de suite.

_ Je t'interdis !, je m'échauffe. Tu ne me connais absolument pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

_ La faute à qui ?, sous-entend-t-il.

Je peux voir ses articulations blanchirent sur le volant tant il le serre. Toujours aucun regard pour moi. Cette fois, le trajet me paraît nettement plus long que la veille avec Finnick.

_ Je … je …, je bégaie tant je suis énervée. Je n'ai même pas envie de parler avec toi tellement tu m'énerves ! J'ai sûrement travaillé plus que toi, et ça depuis que j'ai onze ans, depuis que mon père est mort !

Peeta ouvre la bouche en pâlissant un peu. Il se gare devant le bar et daigne enfin se tourner vers moi.

_ Ton … Ton père est mort ? Je suis désolé …

Son air de profonde compassion m'ébranle un peu, et je suis surprise quand je le vois se saisir gauchement de ma main pour s'excuser. Je retiens ma respiration quand je sens le contact de ses doigts conte les miens, j'ai un mouvement reflex de recul. Je me mords la joue tandis que je laisse finalement ma main dans la sienne.

Un nouveau silence s'installe qui est, cette fois-ci, nettement moins gênant et même plutôt agréable. Je ferme les yeux et profite du contact …

Qu'est-ce qui me prends de me confier comme ça à lui ? Lui, qui dans cinq minutes, ne va pas se gêner pour me reluquer dans le vestiaire quand je vais me changer et raconter ce qu'il a vu à ses copains ! Je retire prestement ma main, il me jette un regard étonné.

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre va, je sais très bien que tu t'en tapes ! , je lui signale durement en enlevant ma ceinture.

Peeta lève les yeux au ciel et m'imite avant de retirer les clés du contact.

_ Oh, tu me fatigues putain !, m'assène-t-il. A chaque fois que je crois avoir fait un pas vers toi, tu me repousses comme une merde ! Restes dans ton coin si c'est que tu veux, je m'en bats les couilles !

Il sort de la voiture en claquant sa portière sans même m'attendre cette fois -ce qui me déçois un peu et je me déteste d'avoir ne serait-ce cru qu'il allait faire encore faire un geste vers moi-, je sors à mon tour et prends un malin plaisir à claquer encore plus fort sa putain de portière. Il se retourne et me lance un regard noir avant de fermer à distance sa voiture. Nous rentrons, chacun en maudissant l'autre, prendre notre service.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre... Et bonne nouvelle : je suis en vacances pour trois semaines ! Ce qui laisse augurer une probable (je dis bien probable si j'arrive à passer du temps devant cet ordi lol) publication un peu rapide des chapitres, je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus souvent du fait que je ne pars pas et que j'aurais du temps libre à vous accorder bande de veinards que vous êtes ! ;)**

 **Merci à Mockngjay d'avoir pris la peine de relire, de corriger, de me soumettre ses idées (parfois saugrenues) et de me motiver ! ^^**

 **Ensuite, et bien merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vois que cette fic vous plaît alors ça ne fait que m'encourager à la continuer ! De même que le nombre croissant de notifications que je reçois des gens qui la mettent en favoris ou en follows me met en joie ! :P**

 ** _Cam5445_ : Effectivement, Johanna est un personnage un peu particulier et complètement barré ! ;) Oui, je vois bien Peeta s'occuper excessivement de sa voiture^^ Et puis, je te rejoins sur tous les autres points : Peeta est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et Katniss une tête de mule qu'on aura un mal de chien à changer ! x) Mais oui, le destin est bien là !**

 ** _LilyRose _ : Que veux-tu que je réponde après une si gentille review hein ? Elle fait vraiment chaud au coeur, un énooorrrmmme merci ! Johanna défoncer Gale ? perspective intéressante lol !J'ai toujours trouvé que Johanna était quelqu'un qui cerné très vite les gens alors ! De même que tu as parfaitement cerné son cheminement de pensée ! ;)**

 ** _Mockngjay / Anonymously _ : je publie normalement toutes les deux semaines (le mardi habituellement) mais là, je vais sûrement (sûrement !) le faire un peu plus souvent ... A quel rythme ? Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépend de mon rythme d'écriture ! ;)**

 ** _Bob L'ponge_ : Merci pour toutes tes gentillesses, j'espère que tu passes du bon temps dans ton ananas (!?), passe le bonjour à ton ami Patrick !**

 ** _President Snow_ : Caesar ne fait pas parti de cette fic, une prochaine fois qui sait ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec la plus grande impatience ! A très vite ! x)**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

Quand je rentre dans le vestiaire, il est déjà torse nu. Je peux voir les muscles de ses épaules roulés alors qu'il retire prestement son t-shirt. Je me sens soudain complètement ailleurs et ne peux m'empêcher de profiter de ce spectacle. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi et je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son dos. Ces traîtres d'yeux qui descendent ensuite sans vraiment que je ne m'en aperçoive en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Une bouffée de chaleur me prend soudain quand ils se posent sur le bas de ses reins et qu'ils se focalisent l'instant d'après sur la courbure de ses fesses : oh Dieu, ses fesses si rebondies. Et c'est là que je m'égare complètement…

_ Ça va, mes fesses te plaisent ?

Mes yeux remontent soudain vers le visage de Peeta tandis que je suis prise en faute et rencontre ses deux prunelles azures dans lesquelles toute trace de son énervement de tout à l'heure a disparu, elles sont aussi limpides que l'eau cristalline. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, je suis absolument honteuse de ce que je viens de faire – en même temps, je ne regrette absolument pas, cet abruti a un cul d'enfer ! Il me dévisage, la mine indéchiffrable : je ne saurais dire s'il est gêné ou amusé de me prendre en défaut alors que je suis en train de le mater sans vergogne.

_ Argh… Hmmmm…, je baragouine.

Je sens mes joues qui s'échauffent de plus en plus. Je respire un grand coup par le nez et décide de faire comme si de rien n'était en l'ignorant en passant devant lui pour aller à mon casier. Je sens son regard brûlant sur moi mais j'en fais fi délibérément. Il esquisse une ébauche de sourire en enfilant son t-shirt noir sur son torse et claque sa porte de vestiaire. Il se rapproche de moi, vraiment tout près, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, je peux sentir son haleine contre ma peau. Malgré moi, je frissonne –pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi j'ai ce genre de réaction avec ce type que j'exècre et avec qui je ne cesse de me prendre le chou ?!- Je me tends et mords mes lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils tandis que j'agrippe la poignée de mon placard.

_ Mmmh… Dépêche-toi, la cuisine t'attend…, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avec son plus beau sourire.

J'avale de travers, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce genre de remarque ! - d'ailleurs, je m'attendais à quoi au juste ?! - J'essaie de ne pas m'arrêter sur ce genre de pensées incongrues et le fusille du regard en ouvrant d'un mouvement vif mon casier. Il est hilare, tout à l'heure il ne supportait pas ma présence à ses côtés dans sa voiture et le voilà qui me cherche. Je suis totalement décontenancée !

_ C'est quoi ton p'tit jeu-là ?, je lui demande, lasse de ce manège.

Il se plante devant la porte et s'appuie sur le chambranle en nouant son tablier sans me quitter des yeux, ce sourire énigmatique toujours planté sur son visage.

_ Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture c'était la guerre froide, et là, tu… Tu fais quoi au fait ? Je saisis pas trop le manège !?

_ On est au boulot là, princesse, et tout à l'heure c'était tout à l'heure. Il faut savoir faire la part des choses.

Ses yeux voyagent un peu partout sur moi avant de se verrouiller de nouveau aux miens.

_ Et puis… Je suis fatigué de toutes ces tensions, pas toi ? J'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages.

Je soupire, et décide de ne rien répondre. Il en serait trop content. J'enfonce ma gibecière dans mon casier avant de commencer à me changer. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif sur le côté afin de vérifier s'il est toujours là à me mater. Il est parti en silence, sans même un regard en arrière pour moi. J'hausse les épaules en retirant mon pull en me morigénant pour ma stupidité : pourquoi il serait resté d'abord ? Et puis, tant mieux s'il n'est pas resté, il ne me matera pas cette fois ! Je suis stressée à cause de ma deuxième journée, ce doit être pour ça que je réagis de cette manière et que j'ai cette étrange sensation dans le creux de mon estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins Peeta dans la cuisine, il s'affaire déjà devant les fourneaux. Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne réagit même pas quand je rentre dans la cuisine. Je le regarde quelques minutes : il a l'air super à l'aise alors qu'il retourne plusieurs steacks hachés en même temps sur le grill, le front un peu moite à cause de la sueur, sa langue humidifiant à intervalles réguliers ses lèvres. Je porte inconsciemment l'ongle de mon pouce à ma bouche et me mets à le mordiller distraitement tandis que Peeta s'occupe maintenant d'étaler de la farine sur le plan de travail.

_ Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ou tu vas venir me donner un coup de main ?, m'interroge-t-il un peu sèchement sans même lever les yeux de sa préparation.

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer. Je me renfrogne en plaçant des mèches derrière mon oreille puis je m'avance le pas lourd. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas me montrer cassante, je vais faire un effort pour montrer à Môssieur Peeta que je peux moi aussi faire la part des choses et arrêter « ces enfantillages ».

_ Que faut-il que je fasse ?, je lui demande calmement.

_ Va te laver les mains et viens te mettre devant ce plan de travail, m'indique-t-il en me montrant le plan enduit de farine.

Pendant que je vais me laver les mains, Peeta va mettre ses steacks dans le four et sort quelques saucisses du frigo qu'il place dans le cuit vapeur. Il fait ça en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour que je me lave les mains. Si un jour je dois faire ça seule, je ne m'imagine pas combien de temps à l'avance je vais devoir venir !

Nous sommes maintenant devant le plan de travail, Peeta s'est lavé à son tour les mains et prend un saladier avec de la pâte déjà prête. Il m'explique que dans le menu, il n'y a que quelques sortes de pizzas : la basique (tomate, fromage, jambon), la « royale » (avec des champignons) et celle au fromage (tomate et plusieurs sortes de fromages), nous ne préparons à l'avance que cinq sortes de chaque que nous précuisons avant afin qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à les réchauffer au moment de les servir. Il a fait de même avec les steacks hachés qu'il a précuit et les saucisses des hots dogs. J'hoche la tête, toutes ces préparations à l'avance demande quand même pas mal de taf avant de commencer « vraiment » le service.

_ Ces boules de pâtes sont prêtes à l'emploi, ajoute-t-il. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais tout à la minute et moi-même !

Il dit ces derniers mots avec un nouvel éclat dans les yeux. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en le voyant si enjoué, il me rend mon sourire et un silence étrange s'installe entre nous alors que nous établissons pour la première fois un vrai contact visuel, sans aucune mésentente, aucune nervosité. De nouveau, mon étrange sensation dans l'estomac me fait frissonner. Je secoue la tête et me reprends.

_ Bon, faut faire quoi ?, je fais un peu abruptement.

Peeta se rapproche de moi, juste à mes côtés. Il prend sa boule de pâte et se met à la malaxer doucement, je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de ses longs doigts qui massent avec force cette pâte. Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine, j'ai la bouche sèche, je suis comme hypnotisée par ces mouvements si habiles et rapides.

_ Il fait chaud dans cette cuisine non ? je m'exclame en m'éventant un peu avec ma main.

Il prend soudain mes mains dans les siennes qu'il enduit de farine et se met à me faire faire les mêmes mouvements qu'il vient d'effectuer sur son propre appareil. Mon estomac se tord d'une façon délicieuse, c'est comme si le contact de sa peau contre ma peau électrisait chaque parcelle de mon être et je ressens plus que jamais sa présence à mes côtés. J'avale une grande goulée d'air pour essayer de reprendre la maîtrise de moi-même : qu'est-ce qui me prends tout à coup ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui m'arrive ! Je peux même sentir son souffle contre ma nuque… Cette sensation… Je me sens toute bizarre… Je me secoue avant de complètement déraillée et me détache de lui d'une bourrasque de l'épaule.

_ Pas besoin de te coller comme ça, je le rabroue.

Peeta lâche mes mains et recule d'un pas. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, j'ai comme un courant d'air froid qui s'insinue dans mon être à l'endroit où il a posé ses mains sur moi. Je secoue la tête, ce doit être la clim… Il croise les bras et se contente de m'observer par-dessus mon épaule et me donne ses indications. Je fais ça avec application, inconsciemment, je ne veux pas le décevoir malgré tout. Je mordille ma langue tout en pétrissant ce morceau de pâte avec application. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis réellement en nage, j'ai des gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front, je souffle pour chasser les mèches qui me collent sur le visage. Peeta lui, est revenu sur son propre ouvrage.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si physique !, je remarque.

_ A ton avis, d'où je tiens ces biceps d'enfer ?, plaisante-t-il en jouant avec ses muscles.

Je me surprends à pouffer tout en louchant vers lesdits biceps : c'est vrai qu'il est musclé ce con ! Misère … Je commencerais presque à le trouver sympa …

Au bout d'un moment, nous avons enfin terminé de préparer les préparations de la carte. Je suis déjà sur les rotules. Après nous avoir rapidement lavés les mains une énième fois, nous allons préparer la salle. Nous n'échangeons presque pas de mots mais l'ambiance entre nous n'est plus du tout tendus, quand je croise son regard, ce sont des sourires que nous échangeons et plus des regards courroucés. Effectivement, sans ces « enfantillages », c'est beaucoup plus sympathique. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la cuisine pouvait arranger les mœurs de cette manière.

Quand le service commence, je suis en salle et Peeta au bar. Je galère un peu mais la foule est moins dense que le soir - forcément, il n'y a pas d'Happy Hour – alors j'essaie d'aller le plus vite que je peux. Heureusement que Peeta est particulièrement efficace : à peine je lui dépose une commande qu'elle est quasi-prête dans l'instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il a plusieurs bras vu la façon dont il arrive à gérer et mes commandes et le service au bar. Deux-trois fois, quand j'arrive à son niveau, je suis surprise de constater que, contrairement à Finnick, il n'encourage pas les filles qui se pâment devant lui au bar. Il y en a, c'est vrai, mais lui ne se comporte pas de la même façon que notre collègue, il les rabroue gentiment, toujours avec le sourire et un mot gentil.

_ Peeetttttââââ, je t'en supplie, se lamente à un moment donné une rouquine aux gros seins qui squatte le bar depuis un long moment. Tu ne voudrais pas venir à ma fête ce soir ?

_ Je ne peux pas Rosie, se défend-t-il. Je travaille ce soir.

_ Pas toute la nuit ?!, couine-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas, je le rejoins à cet instant précis et nos regards se croisent. J'ai les poils qui se hérissent et reste un instant confuse, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard du sien : il est comme accroché à ses sublimes yeux bleus. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je suis venue au bar, je pose mon plateau et sens mes joues qui s'échauffent.

_ Règle de la maison, finit par terminer Peeta. Il est interdit de fricoter avec les clientes ! Même les plus jolies.

Il lui dit ça sans vraiment la regarder, ses yeux ne m'ayant pas lâcher un instant. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère sans que je sache bien pourquoi et j'ai envie de sourire comme une idiote. J'hausse un sourcil moqueur, Peeta lève les mains au ciel comme pour se dédouaner et secoue la tête imperceptiblement, l'air le plus angélique qui soit. « Rosie » se lamente encore quelques secondes et finit par enfin s'éloigner, les bras chargés de bières qu'elle sert à ses autres amies. Peeta se rapproche de moi, j'ai mon cœur qui s'accélère ce qui m'agace profondément parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi (enfin si mais je refuse de me l'avouer). J'avale ma salive pour tenter de masquer mon trouble.

_ La maison a des règles hein ?, je me moque.

Il hausse les épaules et se met à frotter le bar avec un torchon.

_ Quoi ? Il aurait fallu que je l'envoie bouler comme une malpropre ?, m'interroge-t-il dans un sourire.

_ Non, non ! Mais… J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été à sa fête… L'occasion de chopper plein de filles !

Il s'arrête et me dévisage en mettant ses coudes sur le bar, le menton dans sa main.

_ Qui te dit que mon but c'est de chopper des filles ?

Je reste interdite, comme prise en faute. Je reprends mon plateau et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Comment dire ça avec diplomatie ?

_ Ben… Mmh… Finnick et toi z'êtes du genre à enchaîner les filles non ?

Il se redresse et son visage se crispe.

_ Tu te trompes complètement !, me répond-t-il un peu piqué. Finnick est fou amoureux d'une fille depuis quelques mois, Annie, une fille de son cours de sport.

Je suis abasourdie par ce que j'entends. Finnick ? Amoureux ?

_ Ben pourquoi il drague toutes les clientes comme ça ?, je m'étonne.

Peeta se met à ranger les verres propres, cette discussion semble le gêner un peu.

_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, c'est à lui.

_ Il n'est pas là, c'est à toi que je demande, je lui fais doucement.

Il soupire et se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Il esquisse un demi-sourire, un air absolument charmant, comme si le fait de voir son ami amoureux décalquait sur lui.

_ Avec ses pourboires, il veut lui payer une bague de fiançailles.

_ Oh…, je lâche tout bêtement.

Et instinctivement, je me mets à jouer avec ma propre bague de fiançailles, geste que ne manque pas de remarquer Peeta.

_ Et toi ? me lance-t-il en me désignant ma bague.

Je m'arrête de suite et me tends.

_ Quoi moi ?, je m'offusque.

Il se rapproche de nouveau et ses yeux me transpercent.

_ Cette bague ! Tu l'aimes encore ton « _fiancé_ » pour garder sa bague à ton doigt ?

Il prononce ces derniers mots d'une façon étrange. Je hausse les épaules et porte inconsciemment mon autre main par-dessus ma bague comme dans un geste de protection. Cette discussion m'agace profondément. Et puis pourquoi je me mets à discuter de ça avec lui en particulier ? Ce garçon qui me lorgnait les seins sans vergogne alors qu'il ne s'était même pas encore présenté. Ce souvenir et la gêne qui m'a habitée alors font remonter tout le ressentiment que je ressentais contre lui et je serre les lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, je lui rétorque froidement.

Peeta me regarde longuement et une ombre passe sur son visage. Il soupire en se redressant, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ca y est, tu recommences !, remarque-t-il d'un ton las.

_ Je recommence quoi ?

_Tu te refermes comme une huître dès que l'on commence à discuter un peu et tu redeviens exécrable ! Tu l'as fait hier, tu l'as fait tout à l'heure et tu le refais maintenant !

Il prend quelques verres sales qui traînaient çà et là et les met dans l'évier, me tournant le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et digère ses paroles. Je retourne dans la salle terminer de débarrasser mes tables tandis que les derniers clients du midi s'en sont allés. Je rumine ce que Peeta vient de me dire : il est quand même gonflé je trouve. Moi qui commençais à peine à l'apprécier, le voilà qui redevient si méprisant. Je ramène mes verres vides sans un mot au bar et pars vers la cuisine pour nettoyer la vaisselle.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin sans que je n'adresse plus la parole à Peeta plus que nécessaire. Alors que notre relation se réchauffait, la voilà qui s'est complètement refroidie. Les clients se font rares dans le bar, l'happy-hour est encore loin. Je reste dans mon coin de la salle tandis que Peeta est derrière son bar et joue à lancer des capsules dans un verre.

_ Je remarque que tu ne me parles plus depuis ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, me lance soudain Peeta d'un ton contrit.

_ Non, sans blagues ?, je ricane en remettant des bretzels dans les paniers sur les tables.

_ Je t'ai vexé ?, me questionne-t-il tranquillement en continuant son petit jeu.

_ Mais pas du tout !, je riposte sans prendre la peine de le regarder. C'est juste que je n'ai rien de plus à te dire.

_ Comme elle est charmante …, soupire-t-il.

J'expire pour marquer mon dédain à l'encontre de ses remarques : non, je ne sortirai pas de mes gonds, je resterai parfaitement calme. Moi aussi j'ai passé l''âge, pour reprendre ses chères paroles ! Je continue de remplir mes paniers tranquillement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprend la parole pour m'inviter à le rejoindre derrière le bar. Je me redresse et daigne enfin me tourner vers lui. Il arbore toujours ce sourire si désarmant, j'hausse les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi faire ?, je l'interroge.

Il prend un air de conspirateur et sort quelques bouteilles qu'il pose sur le bar après avoir débarrasser en quelques secondes son petit jeu.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à tenir le bar chérie !, m'explique-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Son regard exprime tellement de sentiments que je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer et de le rejoindre, en retenant toutefois le sourire qui me brûle les lèvres.

Je me place donc à ses côtés et l'écoute avec attention m'expliquer comment préparer différents cocktails, et comme dans la cuisine, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier devant son habilité à faire danser les bouteilles et à créer de toutes pièces les différents cocktails. Je le regarde préparer devant moi mojito, cosmo, pina colada, margarita et j'en passe …

_ Tu veux en goûter un ?, me propose-t-il à un moment donné.

Je sursaute et lui lance une œillade surprise.

_ T'es malade ! Haymitch va nous tuer si on boit pendant le service !

_ Tu parles !, s'esclaffe-t-il. Il dira rien, crois-moi !

Il me fait un clin d'œil complice et s'enfile un punch, le regard brillant. Je glousse en prenant en main le verre de cosmopolitain que je porte timidement à mes lèvres. Peeta m'encourage d'un signe de tête. Je fronce les sourcils quand l'aigreur de l'alcool touche ma langue -il est corsé- mais je passe outre et avale le cocktail malgré tout. Il est délicatement sucré, je fais claquer ma langue en reposant mon verre. Peeta me dévisage tranquillement.

_ Alors ?, s'enquiert-il.

Je joue avec les rebords du verre, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. De nouveau, je ressens cette étrange sensation en sa présence, comme tout à l'heure. Je repose mes mains sur le comptoir pour ainsi tenter de masquer ma nervosité croissante. Ses doigts sont à quelques centimètres des miens sur le bar, j'ai l'impression de sentir les effets de l'alcool dans mes veines. Il se repend doucement dans mon corps, calmant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Je me lèche les lèvres avant de finalement, rencontrer de nouveau ses pupilles si particulières.

_ C'est pas si mauvais que ça, je concède avec une voix que je veux confiante.

Il m'invite d'un mouvement de tête à prendre place devant les bouteilles.

_ A ton tour alors chérie !

J'avale le goût âcre qui reste dans ma bouche et m'avance d'un pas.

_ Mais, je ne connais pas les quantités !, je me récrie en m'installant devant lui.

Encore une fois, je ressens pleinement sa présence près de moi. Le calme que j'avais ressenti quelques secondes auparavant après m'avoir enfilé le cocktail se dissipe presqu'aussitôt alors que Peeta se rapproche de moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on a des antisèches sous le bar et ensuite, ça vient tout seul, m'apprend-t-il, sa bouche tout près de mon cou.

Et comme si je revivais la même scène que tout à l'heure, je frissonne délicieusement … Putain, mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je secoue la tête, et prends la première bouteille qui se trouve devant moi : du rhum. Je me sens tremblante. L'alcool et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage …

_ Ok, c'est du rhum, je lis tout haut en essayant de rester naturelle.

_ Tu veux faire quel cocktail ? Un truc normal ? Un truc fun ? Un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

_ Mmmh …

Je gratte l'étiquette de la bouteille et essaie de me concentrer alors que mon pouls se fait entendre jusque dans mes oreilles. C'est le trou noir, je ne parviens pas du tout à me concentrer et à lui sortir le nom d'une boisson quelconque. Peeta se penche alors vers le comptoir et ses bras frôlent les miens. Je ferme les yeux très forts et me mords la langue pour retenir mon soupir. Il se saisit d'un épais classeur planqué en dessous du bar et le pose à côté des bouteilles. Toujours derrière moi, ses bras autour de mon buste comme la veille quand il me montrait les bases, il feuillète le classeur tranquillement, je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Obnubilée que je suis par sa présence, je ne pense qu'à ça, et pas du tout au travail. J'ai une brique au milieu de la gorge, je n'arrive même plus à avaler. Sa tête est au-dessus de mes épaules, ses boucles blondes chatouillent mes lobes d'oreilles. Mes mains se crispent sur la bouteille.

_ Daïquiri !, s'écrie-t-il triomphant en s'arrêtant sur une page.

Je sursaute, sa poitrine est à présent tout contre mon dos. Il tourne son visage vers moi et replace mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je croise son regard et j'oublie de respirer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient ensorcelants, mes yeux papillonnent sur son visage : son nez parsemé de minuscule tâche de rousseur, ses cils incroyablement longs, sa bouche à l'ourlet si parfait. Je reste focalisée sur cette bouche et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Son expression se modifie et ses pupilles se rétrécissent. C'est un étrange échange que nous partageons là, tout s'efface autour de nous : le décor, le travail, la tension latente entre nous …

La porte du bar s'ouvre à la volée dans un courant d'air et deux clients s'engouffrent dans le bar dans des éclats de voix. Peeta et moi tournons la tête dans un même mouvement.

_ Et bien, il semblerait que nous interrompons quelque chose mon cher Darius !, s'exclame Johanna en dézippant sa veste en cuir.

Je repousse Peeta avec un coup d'épaule dans un grognement tandis que Johanna se rapproche du bar, un garçon dans son sillage.

_ Il est pas si casse-couille que ça on dirait ce cher Peeta Mellark, me fait-elle remarquer dans un clin d'œil en nous rejoignant.

J'ai l'impression d'être prise en faute. Je suis à la fois extrêmement énervée de la voir là, mais aussi soulagée qu'elle ait interrompue cet échange des plus bizarres.

Johanna s'affale sur le bar, son ami « Darius » l'imite et ne me quitte pas du regard, je suis super gênée.

_ N'importe quoi ! Il m'apprenait à faire des cocktails !, je lui rétorque sans oser croiser le regard de mon collègue.

_ En vous dévorant du regard ? Sympa le prof !

Darius s'éclaircit la gorge. Johanna se tourne vers lui et ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Peeta se met à ranger les bouteilles en faisant mine de nous ignorer. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise …

_ Katniss, voici le fameux Darius dont je t'ai parlé !, m'explique Johanna.

Darius : un rouquin au visage rond et sympathique me fait un grand sourire. Il a l'air gentil mais ce n'est pas du tout mon style.

_ Salut Katniss, Johanna ne cesse de me parler de toi depuis ce matin !, s'écrie-t-il en me prenant d'office la main et posant ses lèvres dessus.

_ Oh carrément ! , je fais ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter.

Je me sens rougir tandis qu'il me baise la main.

_ … Enchantée ?, je termine à la fin de son geste.

_ C'est moi !

Je coule un regard vers Peeta mais il ne nous prête aucune attention, complètement absorbé par le rangement du bar, la mine renfrognée. Je me sens coupable…

_ Vous ne deviez pas passer ce soir ?, je demande un peu confuse à Johanna.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salutations tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et voilà, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant !**_

 _ **Un énorme merci pour vos si nombreuse reviews !**_

 _ **Cam 5445 : Effectivement, ça se réchauffe un peu pour nos deux chouchous, je ne pouvais pas faire durer indéfiniment la guerre froide entre les deux, sinon, ça finirait par tourner en rond ! Tu trouveras certaines réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre je pense ! :)**_

 _ **Encore une fois, merci à Mockngjay pour ces encouragements et ces petites photos en guise d'inspirations ! (et accessoirement, sa relecture pour dénicher les quelques fautes qui passent à travers mes yeux fatigués lol)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'attends vos réactions !**_

 _ **Au plaisir de vous lire !**_

 _ **Peetniss.**_

* * *

Johanna plisse ses yeux quand elle s'adresse à moi, une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle s'affale sur un tabouret, jette négligemment sa veste sur celui d'à côté, et pose ses deux coudes sur le comptoir. Elle pose son menton dans ses mains et hausse les épaules.

_ Voyons Katniss chérie, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour rencontrer l'amour ! s'exclame-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

_ Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec mon amie, la suit Darius en s'installant à son tour tranquillement sur un tabouret. Je suis totalement sous le charme !

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je sens mon visage qui s'embrase, j'ai envie de passer les deux portes de l'entrée et de m'enfuir très loin d'ici. J'entends tout à coup la porte du couloir claquer lourdement. Je sursaute et me retourne : j'ai beau regarder partout, je ne vois plus Peeta.

_ On a fait fuir ton ami ? s'étonne Darius.

_ Katniss s'en fout, intervient Johanna en se redressant. Elle peut pas l'encadrer de toute manière, n'est-ce pas Kat ?

_ Non… 'fin oui… je murmure un peu déstabilisée.

_ Enfin, ce matin, tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture en tout cas ! explique-t-elle en regardant Darius. Donc, pour te changer les idées, choses promises choses dues…

Elle ouvre ses bras en grands comme pour englober Darius toute entier.

_ Darius ici présent serait ravi de t'emmener dîner après ton service ! Et plus si affinités !

_ Je termine à vingt-deux heures, je tente de m'échapper.

_ Et bien dans ce cas, il t'emmènera à la fête à laquelle nous sommes invités !

Darius ne dit rien et se contente de hocher la tête régulièrement à chaque fois que Johanna ouvre la bouche. Je me demande bien où est parti Peeta, je meurs d'envie d'aller le rejoindre et voir pourquoi il est parti comme ça…

_ Je ne sais pas Jo', après mon service je serais claquée, je rétorque.

_ Katniss, je serais vraiment enchanté et flatté que tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière…, m'interrompt Darius

_ Je… mmmh… j'essaie d'éluder.

Peeta revient soudain, le visage fermé, je ne sais pas s'il a entendu cette proposition de sortie ou pas (j'espère que non…je croise les doigts que non !). Mon cœur rate un battement quand je croise ses prunelles limpides même si elles sont un peu plus brouillées que tout à l'heure mais mon estomac tombe de quinze étages quand je remarque qu'il s'est changé : il a de nouveau ses habits civils. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de lécher ses lèvres.

_ Désolé de t'interrompre pendant ta séance de drague, commence-t-il, mais juste pour te dire que j'ai terminé mon service, je me casse.

Johanna se lève discrètement et prend Darius par le bras pour s'éloigner. J'avale ma salive pour essayer de chasser le mauvais goût que j'ai dans la bouche.

_ Oh… mais je… je vais me retrouver seule ?

_ Je comptais rester jusqu'à ce que Finnick arrive mais…

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Johanna et Darius et son visage se crispe.

_ Finalement, je pense que tu pourras te débrouiller toute seule, surtout si…

Il pince les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils et sa voix descend doucement alors qu'il termine sa phrase.

_ Si ton petit ami reste avec toi…

_ Mais ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! je m'offusque pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_ Mais ça pourrait le devenir, fanfaronne Johanna à ma place tandis qu'elle nous rejoint.

Je ne crois pas que je pourrais être plus gênée de ma vie. Johanna est bien gentille mais là, à toujours fourrer son nez dans mes affaires, elle m'exaspère ! Peeta soupire, remet une énième fois ses boucles en places et me jette un dernier coup d'œil.

_ A demain, conclut-il simplement en tournant les talons.

_ On va à une fête ce soir, tu viens ? lui demande Johanna tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

_ Je ne pense pas, répond-t-il sans même se retourner en poussant la porte.

Je me sens abandonnée… Il me laisse là, toute seule alors qu'il venait de me faire miroiter monts et merveilles avec ses foutus cocktails. Je m'en veux soudain pour ma faiblesse de tout à l'heure : comment ai-je pu trouver Peeta sympa ? Ce mec est un trou du cul qui n'hésite pas à me laisser tomber dès qu'il le peut pour aller faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

_ Trop aimable de me laisser tomber ! je lance sèchement alors que les portes se referment sur lui.

J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il s'arrête une seconde avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

_ Putain, mais quel connard ! je m'exclame en me tournant vers Johanna.

Comme à son habitude, elle arbore son air énigmatique, elle se rapproche du bar et se met à caresser les nervures du bois du bout du doigt en me sondant avec ses yeux perçants. Elle tient dans ses mains les fléchettes, Darius l'attend devant la cible.

_ Oh oui, quel vilain garçon ! raille-t-elle.

_ Je n'en reviens pas de l'avoir trouver pendant quelques secondes un tant soit peu sympa !

_ On se demande ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête, vraiment ! renchérit-elle d'un ton amusée.

J'ai l'impression de sentir une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire la remarque mais finis par la refermer, indécise, me demandant si je me fais des idées. Johanna termine tranquillement.

_ Donc, tu viens ce soir ?

Je porte mon ongle à ma bouche et me mets à le mordiller. Et puis zut, je compte bien m'amuser aussi !

_ Absolument ! j'approuve.

_ Très bien, tu as un costume ?

_ Un costume ?

_ C'est Halloween pétasse !

_ Oh …

Je n'avais même pas grillé que nous étions déjà à Halloween. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune décoration dans le bar et Haymitch n'a rien fait de particulier pour cette fête. J'hausse les épaules en signe de dénégation.

_ T'en fais pas ma poule, je m'occupe de tout ! me rassure-t-elle.

_ Ohh super… je murmure.

J'ai peur : sur quoi je vais tomber ? Quel costume me réserve-t-elle ? La salope de service ? L'infirmière nudiste ? Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Johanna rejoint Darius devant la cible et lui dit quelques mots, elle revient prendre sa veste tout de suite après.

_ Darius vient te chercher ici à la fin de ton service et vous revenez à la maison, m'explique-t-elle.

_ J'en suis ravie, je mens.

Darius nous rejoint.

_ A ce soir Katniss, me fait-il d'un ton charmeur.

_ Mouais, c'est ça… je baragouine.

Johanna enfile sa veste tandis que Darius ne cesse de me regarder, j'en viens à me demander si je n'ai pas un bouton sur le front à force. Je pose mes yeux partout, mal à l'aise. Je finis par me retourner et par tripoter des verres propres que Peeta a laissés là. Je retiens le soupir d'exaspération que je sens monter lentement mais sûrement dans ma gorge, Darius me prend pour une friandise ou quoi ? Ils vont se barrer bordel !?

_ A toute p'tite coquine ! lance Johanna en se décidant enfin à passer les portes.

Je me demande soudain si aller à cette fête est vraiment une si bonne idée que ça… Je termine de ranger les verres avant de me placer devant le bar et de regarder autour de moi : deux ou trois clients sont encore dans la salle, je suis encore tranquille une bonne demi-heure avant l'Happy-Hour et pourtant, je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise, seule, ici.

Finnick finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard, j'en suis soulagée même si je lui cache, je ne veux pas qu'il regrette sa décision de m'embaucher ici, je veux lui montrer que j'en ai les capacités même si pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment visible.

_ Où est Peeta ? s'étonne-t-il en me rejoignant derrière le bar.

_ Il est parti il y a un petit moment.

Finnick hausse les sourcils. Je lève les bras et mime les guillemets.

_ Parce qu'il avait, je cite « terminé son service », je lui explique.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant, on avait dit qu'on ne voulait pas te laisser seule pendant ta première semaine.

_ On dirait qu'il a changé d'avis, je fais d'une petite voix.

_ C'est bizarre, ça m'étonne…

_ Vraiment ? je me moque. Pas moi !

Il me coule un regard sévère.

_ Katniss, s'il te plaît… me rabroue-t-il. Peeta est un gars bien.

Nous clôturons là le sujet qui fâche, et discutons de la journée. Je lui explique comment c'est passé mon service. Vient ensuite la fatidique Happy-Hour mais tout se passe comme sur des roulettes, Finnick s'étonne même de me voir réaliser aussi facilement des cocktails. Je ressens une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac quand je reçois son compliment. Je fais semblant de rien et élude rapidement.

Les gens sont un peu plus joyeux du fait d'Halloween, et il y a même quelques clients qui viennent costumés : si Johanna ne me l'avait pas appris, j'aurais finis par m'en rendre compte ce soir finalement ! Etrangement, il n'y pas autant de monde que je ne l'aurais pensé pour cette soirée de fête et quand l'heure de fin de mon service approche, j'en viens à demander à Finnick s'il n'a pas besoin de moi quand même pour terminer la soirée. Je l'interromps en pleine discussion à une table de filles (étonnant n'est-ce pas !?), son sourire le plus charmeur sur le visage. Les filles m'assassinent du regard quand je le prends à part.

_ T'embête pas Kat', c'est assez calme ce soir, dans une heure, ils seront tous partis à leur fête pour se bourrer la gueule dans leur sororité ! me rassure-t-il.

_ T'es sûre ? j'insiste malgré tout.

Il fronce les sourcils et me dévisage avec un sourire à moitié dessiné sur son visage.

_ Que se passe-t-il Katniss ? Déjà à vouloir faire des heures sup' ?

_ Je… hum…

C'est bien sûr ce moment que choisit mon « cavalier » pour me prendre par surprise en prenant mon bras, le visage rayonnant. Il est costumé en Maverick, de Top Gun, ce qui est assez comique dans la mesure où ça ne colle pas vraiment avec ses cheveux roux !

_ Tu es prête ma douce ? me demande Darius.

« Ma douce » ? J'ai mes poils qui se hérissent et je ne peux retenir une grimace. Finnick la surprend et son sourire s'élargit. Il toise mon rencard des pieds à la tête avant de lui tendre sa main, son sourire se transformant en rictus.

_ Finnick, enchanté, je suis le collègue de Katniss ! Et tu es ? Chouette costume soit dit en passant…

Il se fout clairement de sa gueule semble-t-il et le pauvre Darius ne remarque rien. Il a l'air ridicule en pilote de chasse.

_ Darius ! répond celui-ci.

Darius empoigne la main de Finnick, ravi.

_ Enchanté ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu es plus sympa que son autre collègue de tout à l'heure, le blondinet là… Il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole !

Finnick reporte son attention sur moi et une drôle de lueur traverse son regard. Il secoue la tête en s'adressant de nouveau à Darius.

_ Oh je vois… Ne le prends pas pour toi, Peeta est un gars super sympa !

_ Il paraît oui, confirme Darius. Mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

_ Hum… Bon, on y va Darius, je les interromps. On est pas en avance.

_ Bien sûr ma douce !

Je serre les poings et ma mâchoire se crispe.

_ Si tu pouvais éviter les « ma douce », je lui glisse tandis que nous nous éloignons de Finnick.

Darius hoche la tête. Finnick me fait un petit signe de la main, je soupire en lui répondant avant de passer les portes et de rejoindre les vestiaires.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement où je retrouve Johanna une bouteille de bière à la main, une clope à la bouche, en train de se maquiller devant la glace du salon. Elle est habillée avec un soutien-gorge en latex noir, un pantalon de cuir noir lacéré le long de ses jambes et des bottines à talons vertigineux. Je reste quelques secondes interdite dans l'entrée. Darius part dans la cuisine se servir une bière.

_ Et ton costume c'est quoi… Pute à trois dollars ? je l'interroge en retirant finalement ma veste et mon écharpe.

Elle se tourne vers moi la mine dédaigneuse et boit une gorgée de sa bière avant de la poser sur la tablette à côté d'elle. Elle expire la fumée de sa clope par les narines avant de me répondre d'une voix fière.

_ Ma chérie, ça, c'est un costume de chatte, m'apprend-t-elle.

Effectivement, sur son visage, je remarque qu'elle est en train de se dessiner des moustaches, je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite : j'avais d'abord noté le rouge à lèvres écarlates et le maquillage à outrances. Darius glousse.

_ Et où est ta queue ma petite chatte ? je plaisante.

_ Je la mettrais avant de partir, avec mes oreilles, qui sont sur la table ! m'indique-t-elle en replaçant sa cigarette à la bouche et en reprenant son maquillage.

_ Où est mon costume ? je m'inquiète.

_ Dans ta chambre.

Je disparais dans ma chambre, à la recherche dudit costume. Je suis effarée quand je tombe dessus : il s'agit d'une tenue de pom-pom girls, au haut échancré et à la jupe minimaliste. Le seul avantage que je trouve à cette tenue c'est que je pourrais mettre des baskets avec.

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller à cette fête quand je l'enfile et que je rejoins les autres dans le salon. Johanna sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle me voit quant à Darius, si j'étais un steack, il m'aurait déjà mangé toute crue !

_ Et bien voilà, là tu ressembles vraiment à une fille ! s'ébahit Johanna.

_ Tu es superbe, ajoute Darius en se rapprochant de moi.

Johanna s'avance vers moi avec sa trousse à maquillages et entreprend de me maquiller avant de me coiffer. Je suis méconnaissable, mais, m'explique-t-elle doctement, c'est le but d'Halloween.

Nous finissons par partir à cette maudite fête, entassés à trois sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi. Je ne sais pas conduire et Johanna et Darius comptent boire à foison donc hors de question de prendre la voiture. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas commencer à râler sur le trajet de la fête tandis que je me retrouve collé à Darius dans la voiture, son eau de toilettes me donnant la nausée tant elle est entêtante. Il ne cesse de frotter sa cuisse sur la mienne alors même que j'essaie de me fondre avec la porte pour essayer de m'échapper de son contact. Malheureusement, ma taille menue lui permet de prendre ses aises et je me retrouve bientôt avec son mollet qui se met à remonter sur le mien –misère, il ne va pas tarder à vouloir s'emparer de ma main si ça continue ! Je me contorsionne donc de façon à essayer de planquer mes mains dans ma veste. Je me penche pour essayer de capter le regard de ma comparse, mais c'est celui de Darius que j'accroche – forcément, il ne cesse de me dévorer du regard !

_ Je suis content de sortir avec toi ce soir Katniss, me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Je vois son regard descendre sur mes jambes, à la recherche de mes mains. Je me félicite de les avoir planquées dans mes poches. Même si je meurs d'envie de cacher mes cuisses nues puisqu'il ne cesse de revenir dessus.

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit Darius, je lui réponds dans un soupir.

J'entends Johanna glousser dans son coin. Darius est bien gentil et c'est son problème : il l'est TROP ! Et ça commence à m'exaspérer. Toutes ces attentions me pèsent un peu.

_ Katniss est un peu grognon on dirait, ricane Johanna.

Elle se penche _enfin_ vers moi et m'adresse un clin d'œil.

_ On va te dérider va, t'inquiète ! me prévient-elle.

J'avale de travers, je prends sa dernière remarque comme une espèce de menace et commence à m'inquiéter. J'aurais dû faire comme Peeta et refuser de venir. _Peeta_ … Je me prends à sentir une espèce de boule dans mon estomac quand je pense à lui et à la façon dont il est parti tout à l'heure, est-ce qu'il viendra malgré tout ? Je me gronde intérieurement : après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !? Qu'il fasse sa vie, je m'en tape ! Je regarde dehors et laisse mon esprit vagabonder en regardant le paysage défilé… Finalement, je me force à lever les yeux vers Darius qui, comme de bien entendu, a toujours les siens posés sur moi, et lui grimace un sourire que je veux avenant. Le sien s'élargit.

_ Et… ahem…, je marmonne. On est bientôt arrivé ?

Non parce que j'en ai un peu marre de sentir le poids de mon voisin tout contre mon buste et son haleine extra-mentholée envahir mon espace… - mais ça je m'abstiens bien de l'ajouter.

_ Dans quelques minutes, ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, tu vas pouvoir bientôt te soûler la gueule !, m'apprend Johanna.

Si elle savait que pour moi, c'est plutôt synonyme de : « plus tôt nous sommes arrivés, plus tôt nous sommes partis ! ». J'expire par le nez et serre les dents.

La fête a lieu dans une fraternité, j'aurais dû m'en douter : à peine descendue du taxi que s'étalent devant moi des étudiants bourrés comme des coings qui vomissent tripes et boyaux sur la pelouse devant le porche. Johanna et Darius sourient comme des bienheureux, personnellement, je me renfrogne, je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément. Les basses de la musique résonnent à fond les ballons, des étudiants vêtus de costumes divers et variés vont et viennent un gobelet rouge à la main, dans un état second. Je me demande où j'ai atterri : comme je suis loin de mon chez-moi les grands espaces, les bois, la nature et surtout le calme me manquent en cet instant. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie me prend et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas craquer. Johanna me prend par l'épaule, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser mon vague à l'âme.

_ Prête pour t'éclater ? s'enquiert-elle.

Je hausse les épaules et enfonce ma nuque dans mon écharpe. Elle avance d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la maison en me faisant un signe de tête pour que je la suive. Darius m'encercle les hanches de son bras pour me guider sur les pas de celle-ci, je me sens oppressée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Johanna disparaît en quelques secondes : à peine ai-je tourné la tête pour observer les lieux qu'elle a disparu. Darius s'éloigne pour aller me chercher un verre : je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place au milieu de ces étudiants complètement soûls. Je profite que Darius m'ait enfin lâché pour me fondre dans la foule. Je me trouve un coin tranquille et rembarre d'un regard glacial les quelques garçons qui essaient de m'approcher. Darius arrive avec deux gobelets d'où débordent de la mousse. Super, de la bière, j'adore ça… La musique est tonitruante, il me propose donc de danser, j'ai envie de l'envoyer bouler mais je prends sur moi pour paraître agréable et accepte d'un signe de tête. Il avale sa bière d'une traite et me prends par la main, je ne trempe même pas mes lèvres dans le breuvage et pose la bière sur un meuble – une bonne occasion pour m'en débarrasser ! Il se colle à moi, ses mains à la lisière de mes fesses et se met à m'entraîner dans ses ondulations lascives qui n'ont rien à voir avec la musique. Il me rapproche encore de lui en s'emparant de mes hanches et rapproche dangereusement son visage du mien, ses yeux ne quittant jamais vraiment ma bouche. Je me sens prise au piège, il est gentil Darius, un peu collant et entreprenant mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en avoir plus alors je cherche désespérément autour de moi un moyen de m'échapper sans qu'il n'en prenne trop ombrage. Un garçon torse nu passe près de nous – je me demande bien en quoi il est censé être costumé : Tarzan ? Mowgli ? Je suis tellement inculte dans ce genre de chose - un plateau de Jello shots dans les mains, je m'empresse de me dégager des bras de Darius pour en saisir deux au passage, je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de boissons mais tout est le bienvenue pour me libérer. J'en tends un à Darius avec mon plus beau sourire, ses sourcils se froncent, pourtant, il reste aimable.

_ A la tienne ! je lui fais en levant ma coupelle.

_ Moui, à la tienne… m'imite mon cavalier.

Je gobe d'un trait la mixture en grimaçant, ils n'ont pas lésinés sur la vodka. Heureusement, le sucre de la gelée aide à faire passer le tout. Je me détends un peu, je préfère encore ce genre de « boissons » à la bière chaude et fade que Darius allait me proposer. Je décide d'en prendre deux nouvelles coupelles tandis que le garçon torse nu repasse à côté de nous : je vois qu'il porte un tablier avec absolument rien en dessous, ce n'est donc pas un costume, ce pauvre garçon est un bizut. Pff, une nouvelle raison pour moi de me barrer d'ici vite fait, je n'ai jamais aimé les sororités et leur rite de passage complètement stupide. Darius refuse d'un geste de la main le deuxième Jello que je lui propose.

_ Désolé, je préfère la bière, m'informe-t-il.

Il fait un geste en direction de la cuisine je suppose.

_ D'ailleurs je vais en rechercher une.

Je fais un geste de la tête en avalant goulument les deux coupelles de gelées. C'est pas si mauvais quand on les enchaîne et ce petit goût sucré fait passé le tout sans problème. Et puis, cerise sur le gâteau, ça me détend ! Je me sens donc bien mieux et me mets à me trémousser au rythme de la musique en fermant les yeux. Je cherche ensuite à travers la foule un autre bizut porteur du Saint-Graal : il y en a un près de la fenêtre, je me rapproche de lui et lui saisis quatre coupelles de gelées, deux dans chaque mains, que je lape comme du petit lait. Mmmmhhh …

Finalement, on est pas si mal ici. Et puis, il n'y a pas Peeta pour me casser les pieds à tout bout de champs ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire ma façon de penser tiens. Je sors mon téléphone de la minuscule poche de ma jupe, ensuite, après quelques essais laborieux pour le débloquer – il est mystérieusement récalcitrant tout à coup- je tape les quelques mots que j'ai sur le cœur depuis qu'il est parti du bar tout à l'heure.

« _**Espèce de trou du cul de lâcheur !**_ »

J'appuie sur _Envoyer_ au bout du troisième essai (demain, je passerais au Service-Après-Vente pour faire réparer ce foutu portable, le tactile a des ratés). Je souris, fière de moi et repars à la recherche de mon nouveau meilleur-ami : le bizut et son plateau de Jello à la vodka. Je ne sais pas où est Darius (probablement à ma recherche), je ne sais pas où est passée Johanna (probablement en train de se faire sauter), moi je décide de boire le plus de gelée pour tester mes limites. C'est une occupation comme une autre.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je me suis fait un tas de nouveaux amis, comme quoi je peux très bien être super amicale quand je veux, quoiqu'en dise les autres ! Je me suis d'ailleurs prise plusieurs fois en photos avec eux que j'ai envoyées ensuite à Peeta pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas si fermée qu'il le dit.

« _**T'es qu'un connard de mytho, je suis une personne amicale**_! »

Nous sommes maintenant sur la piste de danse, je suis comme sur une autre planète, mon esprit totalement déconnecté. Je ne ressens plus que les pulsations de la musique et souris bêtement en suivant le rythme. J'ai toujours un ramequin de Jello dans la main, dès que j'en termine un, un nouveau apparaît comme par magie. Cette fête est vraiment top. Ces nombreux et nouveaux amis, tous des garçons, m'entourent avec leurs costumes flamboyants, et sont tous plus sympas les uns que les autres, ils me réservent plus d'attentions, et d'affections que je n'en ai jamais reçues au cours de ma vie, quand soudain, je sens une main qui agrippe mon poignet et me tire d'un coup sec hors de ce cocon si chaleureux. J'ai du mal à faire le point sur mon assaillant, ma vision est comme embrumé, derrière moi, j'entends les protestations de mes nouveaux amis.

_ La fête est terminée chérie, m'informe-t-on d'un ton rude.

« Chérie ? » Je grimace, je déteste ce petit surnom et encore plus la voix qui va avec.

_ Peeta ?! je baragouine la voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'avais pas mieux à faire ?

_ Je te ramène, allez viens, m'informe-t-il plus doux en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je me dégage d'un mouvement rude, la terre tourne un peu autour de moi. J'ai un haut le cœur. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre pieds.

_ Lâche-moi, je m'amuse ici avec mes nouveaux potes !

Je fais un geste du bras pour lui indiquer mes nouveaux amis mais ils ont déjà filé autour d'autres filles sur la piste de danse. Peeta me regarde, la pitié que je lis dans ses yeux me donne envie de le gifler. J'attrape une nouvelle coupelle de Jello au vol, il m'attrape la main avant que je n'arrive à la glisser dans ma bouche et la repose sur le plateau en secouant la tête. De l'électricité me parcourt tandis que je sens ses longs doigts sur ma peau. J'ai envie de la prendre dans la mienne quand il la retire.

_ Tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Où est ton copain ?

_ Mon copain ? je répète ne sachant pas de qui il parle puis je saisis. Darius ? Mais c'est pas mon copain ! Je l'ai perdu dans la foule…

Peeta m'observe longuement, une expression impénétrable sur les traits. Il semble se radoucir un peu et se passe une main dans les cheveux. La musique commence à me taper sur les nerfs, j'ai la migraine à présent. J'ai aussi la nausée et une soudaine et furieuse envie de rentrer chez moi, à Panem. De me glisser dans mon lit, à côté de ma sœur. Je sens les larmes montées et sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette fois, je craque et m'effondre dans les bras de Peeta. Il me serre fort contre lui, son odeur m'enivre totalement, c'est un parfum si réconfortant : un mélange de pain chaud et de cannelle. Ses bras sont comme une espèce de refuge et je me laisse aller tout contre lui, lui se contentant de me caresser les cheveux et de m'embrasser le sommet du crâne. Je pleure un long moment contre son torse, puis, alors que je renifle, il me guide vers la sortie, je n'ai pas vraiment le pas sûr. L'air frais est comme une douce délivrance mais également un choc pour mon organisme : je vomis la plupart des Jellos que j'ai ingurgités dans les buissons de thuyas aux pieds de l'entrée. Peeta me tient les cheveux, j'ai tellement honte. En me relevant, je frissonne et il passe sa veste par-dessus la mienne.

_ Ça va mieux ? s'enquiert-il, un sourire dans la voix.

_ Un peu… , je marmonne en m'essuyant la bouche du dos de la main.

Il me guide jusqu'à sa voiture et je me morigène pour ne pas vomir dedans. Je vois sur la banquette arrière un siège bébé et je fronce les sourcils en m'installant sur le siège avant. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander s'il a des petits neveux quand il met le contact et me coupe dans mon élan.

_ Et si tu me racontais ton histoire maintenant Katniss ?

J'avale la bile qui stagne dans ma gorge et admire mes ongles. Je porte mes cuticules à ma bouche, le cœur battant.

_ Ahem… Gale, mon fiancé…, je commence.

Peeta coule un regard vers moi en manœuvrant sa voiture dans la nuit et pose sa main sur mon genou, je frisonne en sentant son contact sur moi. Il serre mon genou, je fixe à nouveau ses longs doigts et me lèche les lèvres.

_ Ça, je connais, je voudrais la vraie histoire, insiste-t-il en remettant sa main sur le volant. Celle qui a amené Katniss Everdeen à Boston et pas au Puzzle.

La chaleur de sa main reste ancrée sur mon genou quelques secondes encore. Je prends une grande goulée d'air, me sentant instinctivement en confiance. Un silence s'installe, le même genre de silence que nous avions déjà rencontré dans la cuisine plus tôt dans la journée, puis au bar. Un silence emplit de promesse. Je tourne à mon tour mes yeux vers lui.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais perdu mon père à onze ans. Et bien, à ce moment-là, ma mère a fait une grave dépression, j'ai donc dû faire survivre à moi seule ma famille. Ma mère et moi nous sommes éloignées. Ma sœur est donc devenue pour moi ma priorité. Malheureusement…

Je sens de nouveau monter en moi le chagrin comme à chaque fois que je repense à ces jours sombres. Je sers les poings sur mes genoux et tente de maîtriser ma voix.

_ Elle est morte l'année dernière, un accident de la route. Un chauffard l'a renversé alors qu'elle revenait du lycée. Je devais venir la chercher mais j'ai eu un problème alors je suis arrivée en retard…

Peeta secoue la tête et glisse sa main sur les miennes, furtivement, mais ce contact provoquent chez moi mille et une émotions.

_ Katniss je suis désolé

Je serre sa main avant de reprendre mon récit.

_ A mon tour j'ai fait une grave dépression. Ma mère n'étant d'aucune aide, Gale a proposé que nous changions d'environnement, ça ne pouvait me faire que du bien a-t-il dit avant de me tendre l'écrin contenant la bague. N'ayant plus personne sur qui compter à part lui, j'ai accepté. Et, après m'avoir amené ici, à son tour, il m'a abandonné.

Peeta prend un air résolu en se tournant vers moi, même dans la pénombre je peux voir ses yeux qui pétillent de cette lueur si particulière et son sourire se dessiner lentement sur son visage. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je tenais encore sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il serre très fort la mienne.

_ Tu n'es plus seule maintenant, m'assure-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je le crois, la plus petite fibre de mon être en est persuadée. Je ressens une bouffée d'émotions que je ne saurais décrypter à son encontre et mon estomac fait des cabrioles, je prie pour ne pas ruiner sa voiture après tout ce que j'ai englouti comme Jellos. Je me sens sereine maintenant que je lui ai raconté mon histoire, libérée d'un poids. Le sommeil commence à poindre le bout de son nez et je m'assoupis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, bercée par les ronronnements du moteur.

Le lendemain, je me réveille au son de pleurs d'un bébé…


	6. Chapter 6

Des pleurs de bébé… Je fronce les sourcils et porte une main à mon front en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Je tends l'oreille… plus rien. Les aurais-je rêvés ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, une migraine me martèle les tempes et fait danser un peu la pièce autour de moi. Une violente nausée revient me taquiner le gosier, je ferme fort la bouche et tente de la contrôler en avalant le goût aigre que j'ai dans la bouche- j'ai l'impression que ma langue a été remplacée par du carton- tandis que je me redresse un peu dans le lit… qui n'est pas le mien. Je ramène mes couvertures au niveau de ma poitrine, un peu paniquée et place mes genoux sous moi avant de me mettre à observer ce qui m'entoure : je suis dans une chambre assez cosy et confortable, le matelas est moelleux, la couette douillette. Je me détends un peu, à première vue, je ne suis pas dans l'antre d'un psychopathe, ou alors c'en est un qui aime la lumière : malgré les rideaux qui empêchent le jour de passer, je devine derrière de larges fenêtres. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de rassembler mes souvenirs alcoolisés et un visage finit par s'imposer dans mon esprit : Peeta. Je rougis de honte en me remémorant mon comportement de la veille, j'en déduis qu'il a dû me ramener chez lui et soulève précautionneusement ma couverture : un sentiment de soulagement me prend de la tête aux pieds quand je m'aperçois que tout va bien, mes sous-vêtements sont encore là, je n'ai pas fait de stupidités. Par contre, je porte une chemise qui ne m'appartient pas. Peeta a dû me mettre au lit et me dévêtir. Je me prends le front et secoue la tête- rooh la honte. J'entends une vibration émaner de la table de nuit et me retourne, mon portable est posé sur la tablette et ne cesse de résonner, c'est probablement ce bruit là que mon cerveau embrumé par les dernières effluves de Jello-shots a pris pour des pleurs de bébé – note pour moi-même : plus jamais je ne goberais de Jellies ! Je me saisis de mon téléphone : j'ai trois appels en absence de Johanna, le même nombre de messages vocaux et le double en textos diverses et variés. Je soupire en faisant glisser mon doigt sur mon écran afin de la rappeler.

_ Everdeen, t'es où ?! s'exclame-t-elle en guise de préambule. T'as couché avec qui ? J'ai retrouvé Darius tout penaud que tu l'aies planté…

_ Bonjour Johanna, je la coupe.

_ Putain, dis-moi où t'es bordel !

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi en jouant avec mes cheveux : j'entortille négligemment des mèches autour de mon index, un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive de prime abord.

_ Je suis chez Peeta… je commence, mon cœur battant un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine maintenant que j'énonce ça à voix haute.

_ QUOI !?, crie-t-elle dans le combiné tellement fort que je suis obligée de l'éloigner de mon oreille. T'as couché avec Mellark ? T'es une sacré catin toi en fait !

_ Oh hé !, je m'offusque. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais ta langue dans la gorge d'un type que tu venais de rencontrer.

Je l'entends glousser à la mention de ce détail.

_ C'est vrai que c'était une putain de bonne soirée quand même, s'amuse-t-elle.

_ Tu parles, je maugrée en me rappelant certains détails gênants qui, je l'espère sont différents de la réalité.

_ Tu t'es quand même tapée Peeta Mellark ma cochonne !

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec Peeta ! je finis par lui préciser.

Ou du moins, il me semble…

_ Ben, qu'est-ce tu fais chez lui alors ? s'étonne-t-elle déçue.

_ Bonne question.

Je finis par raccrocher afin de tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Je jette mes jambes par-dessus la couette et décide de suivre l'odeur de chocolat chaud qui me titille soudain les narines. En ouvrant la porte qui débouche sur un couloir, une odeur de pain chaud vient de mêler à cet effluve et mon ventre gronde d'envie. Je place une main sur mon estomac et avec l'autre, j'essaie de faire descendre un peu plus sur mes cuisses nues la chemise qui me sert de seul vêtement.

_ Peeta ? je le hèle doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

_ Je suis là Katniss, je l'entends me répondre depuis une pièce voisine.

Tout à coup, il me semble entendre à nouveau des bruits incongrus : des babillements de bébé. Je fronce les sourcils. Une porte ouverte attire mon attention, je jurerais que le bruit vient de là. Je me plaque au mur et passe juste la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je reste la bouche entr'ouverte devant le spectacle qui m'est offert : Peeta est devant un table à langer en train de changer un… bébé ?! Il me tourne le dos, je regarde autour de moi : un berceau surmonté d'un mobile, une table à langer, des jouets éparpillés çà et là. Une immense frise représentant un coucher de soleil à couper le souffle fait face au berceau : elle est tout simplement magnifique. J'oublie de respirer quand mes yeux reviennent vers la porte et qu'ils tombent sur l'inscription : « Jenny » agrémentée de petites fleurs de couleur tout autour.

_ Katniss !

Je sursaute, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser alors je plaque une espèce de grimace sur mon visage. Il est tourné vers moi, un petit être s'agite dans ses bras, tellement de sentiments me traversent en cet instant. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Peeta est rayonnant tandis qu'il la porte dans le creux de ses bras. La parole a comme disparu de mes fonctions primaires, je ne parviens plus à émettre un son, une phrase. Je suis sous le choc.

_ Je te présente Jenny, me dit-il fièrement en embrassant l'épaisse touffe de cheveux bruns du bébé qu'il tient dans ses bras et qui ne cesse de remuer en babillant.

J'ouvre la bouche, tentant de retrouver la parole. Je reste à l'entrée de la pièce, n'osant pas m'aventurer plus à l'intérieur.

_ Ahem… c'est… mmh…, je bafouille, complètement perdue.

La fierté illumine son regard quand il me répond.

_ C'est ma fille, oui, confirme-t-il ainsi mes soupçons.

Je tombe de dix étages, le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Je m'agrippe au mur, ça tourne de nouveau.

_ Elle va avoir dix mois la semaine prochaine, continue-t-il. Je suis désolée si elle t'a réveillé, cette coquine ne dort jamais bien longtemps le matin !

Il regarde le bébé-Jenny- _sa fille_ \- tendrement et elle attrape son doigt. Il le secoue et elle glapit de plaisirs. Il la serre contre lui et passe devant moi : la même odeur que j'avais sentie dans sa voiture vient me chatouiller les natures, l'odeur de talc, de pommade… – l'odeur de bébés !

Peeta me sourit et je reprends un peu pied, comme si ce sourire était une sorte de bouée me permettant de tout traverser. Je réponds à son sourire, un peu crispée tout de même et le suit tandis qu'il me conduit dans la cuisine. Il place Jenny dans sa chaise haute et m'invite à m'installer autour de la table qu'il a déjà mise : décidément, il est prolifique ce garçon ! Il met un bavoir autour du cou de sa fille – c'est encore difficile pour moi de l'admettre- avant de placer devant elle un biberon. Elle remue les mains, visiblement avide de recevoir le breuvage. Il caresse ensuite amoureusement sa tête au moment où elle se met à téter goulûment la tétine. Il lui caresse ensuite la joue avec le dos de sa main.

_ Tu avais faim hein ma puce ?

J'ai l'impression d'être une intruse et me sens très mal à l'aise. Je prends discrètement ma cuillère et me mets à jouer avec afin de masquer ce mal être. Peeta porte alors son attention vers moi, sa main caressant toujours la tête de sa fille.

_ Tu as bien dormi ? me demande-t-il tranquillement.

Je me rends compte que j'attends avec impatience quelques explications mais il ne semble avoir nullement l'intention de m'en donner, en même temps, je m'attends à quoi ? Je le connais à peine ! Je me redresse afin de lui montrer que son nouveau statut de père ne me perturbe nullement.

_ Oui merci, et je m'excuse du dérangement d'ailleurs. Et aussi de te causer tant de soucis.

_ Mais ce n'est rien, me répond-t-il en plongeant ses yeux translucides dans les miens, une lueur de malice au fond du regard.

Mon cœur rate un battement et baisse le regard, troublée comme jamais ne l'ai été. Il me sert ensuite le petit déjeuner en s'excusant pour l'absence de café.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas trop ça de toute façon, j'explique. En revanche, j'adore le chocolat chaud !

_ Ça tombe bien alors, sourit-il en me tendant le panier de brioches encore tièdes.

Nous ne parlons pas vraiment, je me confonds encore en excuse pour mon comportement de la veille, il balaie mes suppliques d'un geste. Il m'explique ensuite le reste de ma soirée : je me suis endormie dans la voiture et, comme il ne voulait pas me réveiller en me ramenant chez moi avec mes clés et tout ça, il a préféré me ramener chez lui. Il m'a donc porté afin de me coucher dans son lit, lui déménageant dans le canapé.

_ Mais…, je m'arrête soudain en reportant mon regard sur la petite Jenny. Comment as-tu fait pour ta fille quand tu es venu me chercher ?

Il reporte ses yeux vers elle et son visage s'éclaire à nouveau.

_ Je l'ai laissé seule pardi, elle dormait ! explique-t-il l'air sérieux.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma brioche. Il éclate de rire.

_ Je l'ai faite garder par ma voisine, Delly. Elle est littéralement amoureuse de la petite et m'aide beaucoup avec elle : avec les horaires du bar et tout ça…

Delly ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais de prime-abord, je ne l'aime pas !

Je reporte mon attention sur le reste de ma brioche que j'émiette avec soin, n'osant pas poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que j'ai appris son statut. Je lève fugacement les yeux en ouvrant la bouche mais finis par lâcher un petit soupir en reportant mon attention sur ma brioche.

_ Allez, vas-y, m'encourage Peeta avec toujours le même sourire sur son visage. Pose la ta question.

Je relève les yeux à moitié vers lui, un peu gênée. J'ai l'impression d'empiéter dans son espace secret.

_ Et… mmh… Hum… où est sa mère ? je murmure.

Un profond soupir s'échappe de la bouche de Peeta. Il se passe une main dans ses boucles et se pince l'arête du nez.

_ Sa mère n'a pas eu le courage de s'occuper d'elle. Elle me l'a laissé un beau matin sur le pas de ma porte. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte.

J'hausse les sourcils l'encourageant à plus de détails.

_ J'ai rencontré sa mère un soir, au bar quand j'étais étudiant : Claudia, une étudiante espagnole. Nous avons flirté – beaucoup. C'était la fermeture et il ne restait plus qu'elle avec moi. Nous avons beaucoup bu aussi et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons couché ensemble. Le lendemain matin, elle était partie. Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant presqu'un an et un beau matin, elle se re-pointe chez moi, ce bébé sur les bras et me le tend en me disant qu'elle ne se sent pas de taille à s'en occuper. Sans plus d'explications, elle tourne les talons et s'envole à nouveau sans m'en dire plus.

_ Charmant, je m'exclame.

_ C'est un mal pour un bien, maintenant je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle !

Il se lève et prend sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Elle babille de bonheur. Elle pose ses grands yeux vers moi : je me rends compte qu'elle a les mêmes yeux que son père, d'un bleu incroyable. On ne peut avoir de doute sur sa paternité ! Elle tend son petit poing vers moi. Je me tends un peu, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants.

_ Oh, je crois qu'elle a envie de faire ta connaissance ! remarque Peeta en s'avançant un peu vers moi.

Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise en secouant la tête. Je plaque mes mains sur mes cuisses, réticente.

_ Ahem… Je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal, je baragouine pour me dédouaner.

Peeta ne paraît pas en prendre ombrage et lui fait faire son rot. Je finis par me lever, me sentant comme une intruse. Je m'éclaircis la voix alors que Peeta joue maintenant à faire rire Jenny.

_ Je crois que je vais y aller… je déclare d'une petite voix. Tu travailles à midi, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

_ Tu ne me dérange pas tu sais, me dit-il d'un ton qui me fait frissonner.

Je ne dis rien et me contente de soutenir son regard, le cœur battant.

_ Si tu as le temps encore un peu, je vais donner le bain à Jenny et je te raccompagne. Je la déposerais ensuite à la crèche.

Je secoue la tête par l'affirmative. Il m'indique ensuite où est la salle de bains afin que je puisse me débarbouiller.

_ Mais je… Je voulais savoir…, je demande timidement. Si… tu pouvais me prêter des vêtements pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ? Ce costume de pom pom girls me sort par les yeux.

Il hoche la tête dans un sourire tellement resplendissant que je sens obligée de sourire à mon tour.

Un peu plus tard, je monte dans la voiture de Peeta, vêtu d'un de ses sweats et d'un de ses joggings pendant qu'il harnache solidement Jenny à l'arrière. Je comprends maintenant le pourquoi d'une telle propreté dans sa voiture et me sent un peu coupable de l'avoir raillé là-dessus.

_ Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois… je lui glisse tandis qu'il enfile sa ceinture.

Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Il secoue la tête, montrant son incompréhension.

_ Pour… ? me demande-t-il en enclenchant la première.

Je triture mes doigts, je n'aime pas trop reconnaître mes erreurs à haute voix, ça me met un poil mal à l'aise.

_ Tu sais bien… quand je suis montée dans ta voiture la première fois…

Un petit sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Ah oui, quand tu as sous-entendu que j'étais maniaque…

Je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

_ Dans ce cas, excuse-moi, continue-t-il, de t'avoir traité de princesse.

Il me coule un regard en coin et son sourire s'élargit. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer soudainement sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. Nous replongeons dans le silence, les babillements de Jenny sont les seuls sons qui se font entendre en dehors des bruits du moteur.

Finalement, Peeta se gare devant mon immeuble, un peu déçue que le trajet ait été si court, je défais ma ceinture dans des gestes un peu plus lents qu'il ne faudrait, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi au juste. Je m'éclaircis la voix alors que j'agrippe la portière. Il ne me lâche pas du regard et suit chacun de mes gestes. Je me sens tendue à l'extrême.

_ Bon et bien… Merci beaucoup… je murmure en accrochant ses yeux aux miens.

Je sens ma bouche un peu sèche et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je vois les yeux de Peeta se fixer sur ma bouche et retiens ma respiration.

_ A tout à l'heure… j'ajoute complètement troublée ne pouvant détacher mes yeux des siens.

Le temps s'est comme arrêté tandis que j'ai l'impression de le voir se pencher doucement vers moi. J'entrouvre la bouche quand je sens son haleine se mêler à la mienne et que ses doigts frôlent mon visage…


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta se rapproche encore de moi, j'ai chaud mais je frissonne en même temps, mes doigts se crispent sur la lanière de ma gibecière au moment où ses doigts frôlent ma joue et remettent en place une mèche de mes cheveux. Mon cœur cogne durement conter mes côtes tandis que je me rends compte que ma tête se penche sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vers la sienne et que mes lèvres s'humidifient. Je ne lâche pas Peeta des yeux, je me noie littéralement dans leur couleur bleue azur. Nos souffles s'entremêlent alors que je ferme les yeux, je sens sa main prendre en coupe mon visage et le ramener vers le sien. Je finis par retenir mon souffle… en vain car c'est à cet instant que Jenny décide de se faire entendre pour la première fois. Elle se met à brailler à tout rompre sur son siège, je me crispe tandis que Peeta lâche un long soupir. Je me mords la lèvre en reculant pour m'enfoncer dans mon siège et ramener ma besace sur mes genoux. Peeta se tourne vers Jenny et lui secoue un peu son siège afin de la calmer. Je suis un peu troublée par ce qui vient de se passer, et surtout par ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! Je me gratte la tête et remet et mes cheveux en place. Jenny se calme aussi vite qu'elle ne s'est mise à pleurer, à croire qu'elle voulait juste nous empêcher de nous embrasser.

_ Je suis désolé, marmonne Peeta en reportant son attention vers moi.

_ Je… c'est pas grave, je balbutie.

Il se penche à nouveau vers moi mais j'ouvre prestement ma portière, faisant entrer un courant d'air froid dans l'habitacle et refroidissant radicalement l'ambiance. Je ne le regarde plus et commence à me pencher vers l'extérieur.

_ Merci, je clos la discussion. A ce soir.

Je m'enfuis hors de la voiture alors que Peeta est encore en train de me parler et claque la porte. Je me sens bien mieux une fois que je suis dehors, l'air frais remet mes idées en place. Je me tourne vers l'auto et fais un dernier signe pour ne pas paraître trop grossière, Peeta me dévisage d'un air troublé avant de me faire un petit signe et de démarrer. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel : j'allais vraiment embrasser Peeta, comme ça, et devant sa fille en plus ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais passée par la tête ? Je deviens complètement folle ma parole !

Je remonte rapidement vers mon appartement et trouve Johanna en pleine séance de pelotage sur le sofa avec un mec que je n'ai jamais vu – je me demande bien où elle les trouve tous ces gars ? – Je m'éclaircis la gorge tandis que je dénoue mon écharpe. Johanna pousse son compagnon d'un geste brusque en le faisant tomber sur le sol –je ne peux retenir un gloussement- et réajuste son t-shirt.

_ Everdeen !, s'exclame-t-elle en se relevant. Enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas emménager chez joli cœur !

Son compagnon se relève en me lançant un regard noir.

_ Joli cœur ? je répète en haussant les sourcils.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers son copain qui est enfile à présent son pull avant de reporter mon attention vers elle de façon à essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur. Elle pige au bout de quelques secondes en démêlant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

_ Lui !? me fait-elle en le montrant du doigt. C'est personne, un mec de mon cours d'ailleurs il s'en va !

Le garçon la dévisage incrédule et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Johanna attrape au vol ses affaires et le pousse avec vers la porte.

_ On se rappelle hein !? lui demande-t-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je n'aurais donc pas la chance d'entendre le moindre son de sa voix ! Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi les yeux brillants au moment où je m'installe dans le canapé.

_ Alors ! s'extasie-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, de biais, les pieds sur les coussins.

_ Alors quoi ? je lui rétorque mine de rien en m'emparant de la zapette.

Elle me la prend des mains et la jette plus loin, juste comme ça. Je suis interloquée.

_ Putain, attends, tu rentres à l'appartement avec les vêtements de Peeta et y a rien ?

_ Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me balader dans la rue avec ce stupide costume ?

_ Ben si !

_ Ben non !

Je me lève avec humeur et va chercher la télécommande. Je me réinstalle à l'autre bout du canapé, Johanna ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Elle est en attente. J'allume la télé et zappe distraitement sur divers programmes sans vraiment les voir, sentant le poids du regard perçant de ma colocataire sur moi, je finis par soupirer..

_ Quoi ? je lâche.

_ J'attends, me répond-t-elle tout simplement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Exaspérée, je finis par éteindre la télé, le sourire de Johanna s'est élargi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut quand je me tourne vers elle et qu'elle tourne la tête sur le côté, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

_ Peeta est venu me chercher, je commence.

Johanna lâche un petit rire, je la fais taire d'un regard. Et je lui raconte toute la soirée : comment j'ai enchaîné les Jellies, comment je les ai perdus Darius et elle, comment je me suis retrouvée à envoyer des textos tous plus débiles les uns que les autres à Peeta entourée de parfaits inconnus, comment il est venu à ma rescousse, comment je lui ai presque gerbé dessus, comment je me suis retrouvée dans son lit, comment j'ai découvert qu'il avait une fille…

_ Ahhh… m'interrompt-elle, tu n'étais pas au courant pour Jenny ?

Je lui adresse un regard noir.

_ Comment j'aurais pu être au courant ? je lui rétorque vivement. Je le connais depuis combien… trois jours à peine ?

Johanna secoue la tête.

_ C'est pas faux, acquiesce-t-elle.

J'arrête là mon récit, passant sous silence le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie- mais aussi, et c'est ça qui est étrange, l'instant le plus agréable que j'ai passé avec quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Je me mords la joue et reporte mon attention vers la télé en la rallumant.

_ Quoi ? s'étonne Johanna. C'est tout ? Y a pas eu un rapprochement ? Rien du tout ? Un mec que tu peux pas encadrer vient te chercher à une fête à laquelle il voulait pas aller en laissant tout en plan en plus, et il se passe rien en retour ? Pas même un petit bisou ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Peeta est père de famille ! je m'offusque en gardant mon attention rivée sur l'écran. Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Johanna plisse les yeux et s'empare de son paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse. Elle ne dit rien mais continue de m'observer tout en allumant sa cigarette, elle inhale longuement la fumée.

_ Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est un connard pas vrai ? me lance-t-elle plein de sous-entendus.

Je me lève, exaspérée en m'emparant de mon sac et décide d'aller dans ma chambre. Je suis complètement chamboulée et entendre Johanna et ses discours n'arrangent rien. Je m'assois sur le lit en jetant ma besace au pied du matelas. Je rassemble mes genoux au niveau de ma poitrine et les entoure avec mes bras. Je pose mon menton dessus en exhalant fortement. Et c'est là que l'odeur de Peeta me prend à plein poumon : ce délicieux mélange de cannelle, de pain chaud et maintenant… de talc !? C'est tellement enivrant.

Mon cœur s'accélère bien malgré moi et me joues s'échauffent. De nouveau, une douce chaleur s'invite dans mon estomac, je me secoue et enlève d'un mouvement leste ce maudit pull et le jette dans un coin de la pièce : mais qu'est-ce qui me prend bordel ! Voilà que je me mets à avoir de drôle de pensées envers Peeta – un père de famille qui plus est ! Non non non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller en m'amourachant du premier venu, je veux reprendre ma vie en main et c'est seule que j'y arriverais ! Et pas en m'agrippant dès qu'un garçon est un tant soit peu gentil avec moi !

Je pars finalement au bar pour travailler quelques heures plus tard, un peu stressée de revoir aussi vite Peeta juste après cet « incident ». Je suis crispée en enfilant mon mini t-shirt et je claque bien malgré moi ma porte de casier. Je pose mon front dessus en soupirant et pars vers le couloir. Je passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine et voit Peeta entrain de de faire la vaisselle, ne me sentant pas le courage de l'affronter de suite, je vais plutôt dans la salle afin de saluer Finnick. Pour la première fois depuis que je travaille ici, je ne le trouve pas en grande conversation avec tout un tas de filles, il est tranquillement en train de servir une table de mecs. Je me mets derrière le bar et m'affale dessus en soupirant en attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Il croise mon regard et me fait un clin d'œil tandis qu'il me rejoint. Il passe son bras derrière mes épaules dans un geste amical et me serre contre lui.

_ Alors alors, dure soirée il paraît ? me titille-t-il.

Je lève les yeux aux ciel et grogne et me libérant.

_ Pff… no comment, je soupire.

Finnick ricane et me tend un torchon.

_ Y a un tas de vaisselles à s'occuper dans la cuisine, me rétorque-t-il. C'est calme pour le moment, je peux très bien rester seul.

Je comprends très bien où il veut en venir et rentre la tête dans mes épaules.

_ T'as discuté avec Peeta toi, je me trompe? J'insinue.

Il se contente de m'adresser un sourire entendu et de me montrer d'un signe de tête la porte du couloir. Je pars une brique dans le ventre vers la cuisine, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion. J'arrive dans la cuisine mais ne vois pas de suite Peeta. Je fais trois pas avant de me rendre compte que mes pieds clapotent dans une flaque d'eau.

_ Peeta ? j'appelle.

_ Sous l'évier, me répond une voix étouffée.

Je m'approche de l'évier et ne voit que ses jambes dépassées de sous le meuble. Je m'appuie sur le lave-vaisselle à côté de l'évier et me penche un peu.

_ Tu peux me passer la clé anglaise ? me demande-t-il en se contentant de sortir juste sa main.

J'écarquille les yeux, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est une clé anglaise ! Je me rapproche de la trousse à outils posée à ses pieds, m'accroupis et trifouille dedans, croyant sans doute que cet outil va me sauter dans la main.

_ Mais bien sûr, je bafouille. Et hum… c'est quoi une clé anglaise ?

Peeta soupire et glisse de sous l'évier. Quand il en émarge, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mon cœur s'emballe. J'hoquète en le voyant s'assoir devant moi les jambes croisées, s'essuyant ses mains humides sur son pantalon, son t-shirt noir humide collant sur sa poitrine, épousant parfaitement les contours de ses pectoraux. Je me rends compte que je suis en train de chercher à voir si ses tétons pointent à travers le tissu et me reprends aussitôt car Peeta est entrain de m'expliquer ce qu'est une clé anglaise.

_ Et tu serres avec ça, finit-il en me manipulant l'outil dans sa main.

_ Mmmh, je fais en hochant la tête et essayant de prendre un air absorbé.

Il me sourit et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Il repose sa clé sur le carrelage et essaie de prendre ma main, j'ai le souffle bloqué dans ma gorge et fixe ses doigts qui volent vers les miens, le cœur battant.

_ J'ai les fesses trempées, je dis tout à coup.

Qu'est-ce qui me prends de sortir ce genre d'âneries ?

Peeta me regarde interloqué et retire prestement sa main, le sourire figé.

_ Désolé, j'essaie de réparer ce foutu lave-vaisselle qui fait encore des siennes, m'explique-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, de toute manière, après ce que je viens de dire, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter ! Il attrape sa clé anglaise en serrant les lèvres et retourne sous son évier. Je me relève un peu, j'ai le bas de mon pantalon tout mouillé et je suis très mal installé. Je m'assois sur le comptoir juste à côté en poussant un peu le tas de vaisselles. Je me frotte les paumes de mains sur mes cuisses et fais bouger négligemment mes jambes dans le vide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait ? me demande-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

J'entends des cliquetis et des clapotis venir de sa position. Je prends une inspiration, je ne voulais rien moi, c'est Finnick qui m'a dit de venir, mais je me vois mal lui dire ça. Je remets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

_ Je voulais juste te remercier encore pour ce matin et…

Je me sens très mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas les facilités de Johanna avec les garçons ! Je murmure presque la fin de ma phrase.

_ M'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous.

J'entends au même moment un grand bruit venir de sous l'évier et une grande quantité d'eau s'échapper, Je vois Peeta secouer rapidement les jambes et lâcher des jurons. Je me jette sur mes pieds et l'aide à se remettre debout en agrippant ses bras tandis qu'il sort avec difficultés en rampant sur le dos, une marre d'eau s'étendant autour de nous et ne cessant de s'agrandir. Peeta est trempée des pieds à la tête, il tousse et jure en jetant sa clé sur la boîte à outils.

_ Bordel de merde, j'ai failli me noyer là-dessous !

_ Ca va Peeta ? je m'inquiète.

Il ne me regarde pas et lance des regards mauvais vers l'eau qui coule toujours de sous l'évier à grands flots.

_ J'ai dû péter un joint ou je ne sais quoi, s'agace-t-il, mais merde, je suis pas plombier moi ! Va falloir qu'Haymitch se décide à en engager un vrai !

J'essuie l'eau qui ruisselle de son visage et remets en place ses mèches blondes humides qui lui tombent sur les yeux et collent sur son front. Soudain, son regard croise le mien. Je me mords la lèvre quand je vois ses pupilles se vriller sur les miennes et son regard changer du tout au tout. Ma main se fige sur son front, il place la sienne par-dessus la mienne provoquant une douce chaleur au creux de mon ventre, j'ai le cœur qui vacille. Des gouttes d'eau perlent sur ses long cils, ses doigts viennent caresser ma joue, je ferme les yeux en retenant mon souffle.

_ Katniss… murmure-t-il sa bouche à l'orée de la mienne.

J'ouvre à demi le yeux tandis qu'il lève mon menton vers lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour accueillir les miennes, je me sens faible, si faible quand je sens les miennes faire de même. « Non… non », j'essaie de me convaincre au moment où ses lèvres touchent les miennes et que j'ai l'impression de quitter la terre…

_ Peeta, c'est normal que de l'eau arrive dans le baaaaa…, nous interrompt Finnick.

Peeta et moi nous séparons aussi vite, je fais un pas en arrière en touchant mes lèvres et en cachant mon visage tandis que Peeta se gratte la tête en se tournant vers notre collègue perturbateur.

_ Oooooohhhh, se réjouit ce dernier. Je vois que tout s'arrange entre vous ! T'embête pas Peet', je vais appeler un plombier !

_ Bonne idée Finnick, admet Peeta.

_ Je… je vais remettre des bretzels, je bafouille en sortant en trombe de la cuisine.

Je ne regarde ni Peeta, ni Finnick en passant devant eux. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais ma discussion avec lui.

Quand je revois Peeta quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est changé et est parfaitement sec , une partie infime de mon être se sent… déçue, je chasse très rapidement cette sensation en me concentrant sur mon travail. Heureusement, le bar est à présent plein et je n'ai pas le temps de croiser trop souvent son regard ou d'analyser les différents sentiments qui me traversent. Même si j'adore quand nous nous frôlons derrière le bar ou dans la salle, que nos doigts s'effleurent ou que nos corps se rencontrent souvent durant mon service, je me refuse de me laisser aller à apprécier ces différents contacts. Pourtant, quand je le vois en pleine discussion à des tablées de filles, riant et flirtant, je sens des sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillent.

_ Il est obligé de leur sourire comme ça et de rire à leurs blagues pourries ?, je grommelle à un moment donné, derrière le bar en train de remplir quelques choppes de bière.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lorgner du coin de l'œil ce que fait Peeta, j'ai beau me faire la leçon, mon regard finit toujours par revenir vers ses boucles blondes, comme aimanter. Finnick est derrière moi, il s'occupe de préparer quelques cocktails.

_ Ne serait-on pas jalouse ? me titille-t-il en riant.

J'expire bruyamment en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pff, n'importe quoi !

Finnick se place à côtés de moi, son plateau contre ses hanches, et me murmure à l'oreille.

_ Tu es une bien piètre menteuse Everdeen, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Je termine de remplir mes choppes en grimaçant et en le singeant dans ma barbe sans même m'apercevoir que Peeta s'est planté devant moi et m'observe, les yeux brillants, un demi-sourire flottant sur le visage. J

_ Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

_ Pas du tout, je balbutie, rougissante.

Je croise son regard et ça cause ma perte, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, complètement perdue dans ma contemplation de sa fossette au menton et laisse déborder ma dernière bière. Je m'en aperçois pas de suite, n'arrivant pas à me déverrouiller de ce regard hypnotique. Je sursaute quand la mousse coule sur mes doigts. Je me hâte de rabaisser la pompe au moment où Peeta a la même idée que moi et que ses doigts se superposent aux miens. J'enlève aussitôt les miens, comme électrifiée dans tout mon être par ce contact et recule d'un pas, complètement troublée.

_ Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as à la fin ?, me demande-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Je relève mes yeux vers lui avec difficulté et, comme à chaque fois, son regard me trouble.

_ Rien du tout voyons, je…

Je prends mon plateau où sont posés les premières bières que j'ai préparé et m'enfuis.

_ … ma table m'attend.

Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi.

Malheureusement pour moi, Finnick termine son service et finit par me laisser seule avec Peeta et le bar qui se vide inlassablement. Je sens maintenant le poids de son incompréhension sur moi, et je fais tout pour être occupée à l'autre bout de la salle. Je passe pendant quinze minutes le balai au même endroit de la salle parce que je sais qu'il m'attend derrière le bar. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ C'est ridicule Katniss, finit-il par dire en fermant le sac poubelle.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je lui réponds de mon ton le plus faux.

_ « _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles_ », tu sais que ta voix monte de quelques octaves quand tu mens comme une arracheuse de dents ?

Je fronce les sourcils et refuse toujours de croiser son regard, je faiblis dès qu'il s'accroche au mien. Il expire bruyamment et décide finalement de se rapprocher de moi. En passant près de la porte du bar, il verrouille les portes, j'avale difficilement ma salive, le cœur battant.

_ Katniss, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle…,murmure-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je mords mes petites peaux qui se trouvent sur ma lèvre inférieure, consciente que je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper à ce foutue discussion, même si je cherche des yeux une échappatoire. Il se plante devant moi tandis que j'agrippe fermement mon balai et que je fais comme si de rien était, ne voulant absolument pas lui montrer à quel point il me trouble. Mon cœur résonne dans ma tête.

_ Katniss... regarde-moi…

Je lève doucement la tête alors que lui me prend le manche des mains, je le lâche, je sais que j'étais vaincue dès qu'il a prononcé mon prénom la première fois.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

J'ai tellement chaud, ses yeux… mon Dieu ses yeux… je secoue la tête. Je ne suis plus que désirs refoulés.

_ Je ne… je lui explique en essayant de rester forte. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

_ Qui te dit que tu vas souffrir ? s'étonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secoue la tête et retient le sanglot qui monte dans ma gorge, je ne veux plus craquer devant lui, sa gentillesse et sa douceur c'est ce qui cause ma perte à chaque fois. Son odeur me trouble, je ne parviens plus à me remémorer mes doutes. Je secoue la tête et me tends.

_ C'est ma fille, c'est ça ?, me demande-t-il abruptement des accents douloureux dans la voix.

 _Sa fille_ … Je continue de secouer la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas ça je… c'est… c'est trop dur… Tout ça va trop vite, je ne suis pas prête.

Peeta pose délicatement ses mains sur mon visage et le caresse avec ses pouces avant de poser son front contre le mien. Je soupire de frustration.

_ Je suis désolée, je parviens à articuler.

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, même si je viens de me confier à lui, une partie de moi-même n'est pas vraiment satisfaite et voudrait en avoir plus, tellement plus. Peeta penche sa tête vers moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes : c'est léger, c'est tendre, un grondement résonne au fond de mon ventre… Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

 **Et oui, I'm back ! Il était temps, mais il me fallait bien ça pour vous concoctez un chapitre digne de ce nom !**

 **Avant tout, encore merci à ma bêta d'amour _Mockngjay_ , mon 2e moi sur la toile, qui ne cesse de me motiver pour que j'écrive encore et toujours, même quand j'ai la flemme, avec de jolis photos et de jolis chantages ! * _hugs, love and affection !_ ***

 **Merci aussi à vous qui me lisez sans cesse plus nombreux et qui me laissez ou non des reviews ! Un énorme merci aux anonymes :**

 ** _Lauriane_ : je te remercie, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ;)**

 ** _Cam 5445 _ : j'espère que tu n'es pas complètement morte car voici la suite ! ^^ mais merci beaucoup !**

 ** _LilyRose_ : Contente de te voir de retour... Et avec de si gentilles paroles ! :) Merci infiniment !**

 **Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne, sur ce, je vous laisse avec cette suite qui, j'espère vous plaira. A très vite !**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

Finalement, les jours passent et je commence doucement à avoir mes marques dans ce nouveau boulot de serveuse. L'ambiance au bar est assez bonne, même si parfois, quand je me retrouve seule avec Peeta, je ne me sens jamais parfaitement à l'aise, toujours en attente de quelque chose, un quelque chose qui ne vient jamais. Peeta est toujours aussi gentil avec moi, il n'a pas changé, il ne tente juste plus d'enlacer mes mains ou de s'emparer de ma bouche, maintenant, il se comporte en… ami. Je me surprends encore (trop) souvent à le regarder du coin de l'œil, à épier à qui il parle, à divaguer sur certaines parties de son corps auxquelles je ne devrais prêter aucune attention en tant qu'amie – non, mais avec des bras pareils, je ne peux que m'extasier ! -, je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué mes nombreuses divagations, je croise les doigts que non. Par contre, Finnick, lui, l'a bien remarqué, néanmoins, il a la gentillesse de ne rien dire. Il se contente de m'adresser des sourires en coin quand il me surprend dans mes contemplations.

Le temps s'est encore refroidi et les premiers flocons sont arrivés. J'adore cette atmosphère piquante et ce froid vif, pourtant, j'ai toujours un pincement au cœur quand je vois la neige arriver parce que cela me rappelle la joie de Prim quand elle était enfant et qu'elle courait dans le jardin accueillir les premières neiges.

Je suis en pleine contemplation de ce spectacle devant l'une des fenêtres du bar quand Peeta arrive par surprise derrière moi.

_ J'adore quand il commence à neiger, me dit-il en se plaçant à côté de moi.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui en passant nerveusement mon torchon entre mes doigts. Il tapote son plateau contre ses cuisses et croise mon regard. Mon cœur tambourine toujours autant quand il se trouve si près de moi.

_ Cette année, elle est précoce, j'observe. On est que fin Novembre.

_ Pas tant que ça, c'est bientôt Thanksgiving, ce n'est pas inhabituel ici de le fêter sous la neige.

_ Mmhhh…

J'hausse les épaules et tourne de nouveau mon regard vers l'extérieur. Ce ne sont que quelques flocons, ce n'est pas non plus la tempête. Je décide de continuer à essuyer ma table tandis que Peeta s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ D'ailleurs… tu fais quelque chose pour Thanksgiving ? me demande-t-il tout à coup.

Je me tends et arrête mon geste. Je prends quelques secondes pour encaisser la demande et pour relever la tête afin de croiser son regard toujours aussi déroutant. Il esquisse un demi-sourire et attend, il fait mine d'être tranquille mais je décèle des signes de fébrilité : il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, sa mâchoire se crispe, son plateau tape un peu plus vite contre ses cuisses.

_ No… Non, j'articule péniblement. Je ne crois pas en fait…

Il pose finalement son plateau sur la table et s'assoit à moitié à califourchon en attendant ma réponse. Son regard perçant me perturbe, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis ! Je n'arrive pas trop à le soutenir alors j'essaie de regarder ailleurs. Je suis sur le point de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille quand Peeta me devance et le fait pour moi. Je retiens ma respiration et sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je baisse les yeux ne souhaitant pas qu'il remarque à quel point ce contact me perturbe. Peeta reprend ensuite sa position initiale comme si de rien était – comment voulez-vous que je reste maîtresse de moi -même quand il a ce genre de geste envers moi !?- et continue de me fixer, attendant ma réponse, comme si ce petit geste n'était rien, juste un geste un geste anodin de plus, alors qu'il vient de me remuer au plus profond de mes tripes !

_ Alors ? m'encourage-t-il avec un petit mouvement de la tête. Tu fais quelque chose ?

Je rassemble mes doigts et cherche une excuse valable pour ne pas me retrouver en tête à tête lui et sa fille. A vrai dire, je n'ai personne avec qui fêter Thanksgiving, je l'ai toujours fêté avec Gale depuis que Prim est… morte, et maintenant qu'il est parti – _non, qu'il m'a largué, c'est différent !-_ , je pensais fêter mon premier Thanksgiving seule avec de la bouffe chinoise devant les Kardashians à la télé.

_ Je ne… Je dois le fêter avec Johanna, je mens.

Il hausse un sourcil, perplexe.

_ Il y aura ma voisine, m'explique-t-il, Delly. Et puis Finnick et Annie, Haymitch…

Je ressens une drôle de sensation au creux de mon estomac quand il énonce le nom des invités : il n'avait donc pas l'intention de le fêter juste avec moi… il faisait un dîner, je suis juste une invitée de plus sur la liste, et, apparemment, la dernière : celle dont on a pitié en somme alors on se sent obligé de l'inviter. Je fronce les sourcils, ça m'agace tiens ! Il est gonflé, il avait besoin d'un dernier convive pour avoir un nombre pair autour de sa table ? Je sens l'énervement monter en flèche.

_ Viens avec Johanna, termine-t-il. Je vais faire le repas, on va bien se marrer.

Je grimace, vu la façon dont il en parle, ça ne me donne plus du tout envie. La pitié, très peu pour moi…

_ Merci, mais non merci, je tranche froidement. On a d'autres plans.

Peeta hausse un sourcil, étonné. Il penche un peu la tête et frotte ses mains sur ses cuisses. Je suis du regard ce geste en reprenant une grande goulée d'air. J'avale ma salive en relevant la tête quand je l'entends soupirer et qu'il se met à me sonder. Mes poils se hérissent sur mes bras. Son regard change et mon cœur se serre, il a l'air peiné et j'ai soudain envie de me blottir dans mes bras, contre son torse et d'enfuir ma tête dans son t-shirt. Je reporte mes yeux sur la neige qui devient éparse à l'extérieur.

_ Comme tu veux, reprend-t-il la voix un peu moins enjouée. Si tu changes d'avis, vous êtes les bienvenues.

Il me lance une dernière fois un petit regard de chien battu, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de repartir vers les clients. Je le regarde s'éloigner tendue, j'ai bien fait, je ne suis pas une fille à qui on fait la charité ! Alors pourquoi je me sens mal à l'aise ? Je reporte mes yeux vers l'extérieur : la neige s'est arrêtée et elle ne tient pas au sol, dommage un paysage blanc ne m'aurait pas déplu.

Plus tard en fin d'après-midi à la fin de mon service, je rejoins Johanna dans un café à côté de l'Université. J'ai toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand je vois tous ces étudiants allés et venir, j'aurais tellement voulu continuer mes études et faire partie de cet univers. Elle m'attend devant la salle en pleine conversation avec Darius. Je grimace et lève les yeux au ciel, moi qui croyais m'en être débarrassé depuis cette fête, le revoilà qui réapparaît. Je les rejoins malgré tout, Darius me sourit quand j'arrive à leur niveau.

_ Salut tout le monde, je fais en me forçant à sourire.

_ Salut pétasse ! me salue ma colocataire. Regarde sur qui je suis tombée en sortant de mon cours de pop-culture ! Darius, LE Darius !

_ Bonjour Katniss, ronronne-t-il en s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ma main et la porte à sa bouche.

Je retire prestement ma main avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses lèvres et lui serre fermement.

_ J'ai appris qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis la dernière fois, m'explique Johanna en me faisant les gros yeux. Pourquoi donc ?

Je ne réponds pas de suite. D'abord, je finis de retirer mon écharpe et ma veste avant de les poser sur ma besace à mes pieds pour ensuite reculer mon tabouret. Si j'avais su que j'allais avoir droit à cet interrogatoire, je serais rentrée directement à la maison. Je les sens tous les deux qui attendent ma réponse.

_ J'ai été très occupée, je soupire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire…

_ Laisse-moi aller te chercher un café, m'interrompt Darius en se levant tout en me serrant la main sur la table.

Je me tends, ce contact ne dure pas longtemps, heureusement, il s'éloigne presqu'aussi vite. Lasse, je le laisse partir, je n'aime pas trop le café mais au moins, il n'est plus en train de me dévorer du regard alors ça me fait des vacances.

_ Pourquoi il est là lui ! je fais durement à Johanna.

Elle prend son air le plus innocent en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

_ Tu lui manques, que veux-tu ! ricane-t-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui enfin ! Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me le coller dans les pa…

_ Catnip ?! nous interrompt quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je sursaute, cette voix, je ne la connais que trop bien. Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère, le rouge monter à mes joues et me retourne avec lenteur pour lui faire face

_ Gale… je lâche en croisant le regard de mon ex.

Johanna lâche un grognement à côté de moi et je peux même l'entendre marmonner dans sa tasse un « connard » si je ne m'abuse.

Il s'est laissé pousser la barbe (une horreur, on dirait un ours !) et semble avoir un peu grossi. Une fille l'accompagne, elle semble gênée et se lisse sa jupe sans croiser mon regard. Je les détaille et remarque le bras de Gale enlacé son épaule. J'ai comme une pierre dans l'estomac, une boule dans la gorge.

_ Tu t'es inscrite à la fac finalement ? s'enquiert-il en me dévisageant puis en dévisageant Johanna.

Pas de _« tiens ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu depuis que je t'ai foutu à la porte après avoir fait l'amour avec toi_ ? » J'ai du mal à parler et quelques gargouillis sortent de ma bouche en guise de réponse. Johanna m'interrompt.

_ Sympa la barbe, ça fait très Village People, lâche-t-elle tranquillement.

Gale pose son regard vers elle et fronce les sourcils. Elle tend sa main.

_ Salut, je suis Johanna, je suis la colocataire de Katniss. Et oui, elle s'est inscrite à la fac ! ment-elle effrontément. En quoi ça te concerne ?

Je donne un léger coup de pied à Johanna pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement mais elle ne réagit pas. Gale reste silencieux, ne prenant même pas la peine de nous présenter son « _amie_ ». Me rappelant soudain que je porte toujours sa bague, je m'empresse de fourrer mes mains sous mes cuisses, tendue.

_ C'est ta nouvelle copine je suppose ? interroge Johanna en plissant ses yeux sur la jeune fille. La « _remplaçante_ » ?

Elle accentue le côté dédaigneux de ses paroles en mimant des guillemets. La fille ne dit rien et murmure à Gale.

_ Hmm… On y va ? le supplie-t-elle.

Il l'ignore superbement et ses pupilles se font plus sombres quand il les pose sur moi.

_ Sympa ton amie… me lance-t-il froidement.

_ Sympa ta copine ! je lui rétorque. Elle ne sait pas parler ?

Johanna glousse en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres et me lance un clin d'œil fugace. Je me sens un peu plus à l'aise et me redresse.

_ Et voilà le copain de ton ex ! s'exclame Johanna en montrant Darius d'un signe de la tête.

J'hoquète de surprise, elle va un peu loin là ! Gale se renfrogne encore plus en posant son regard sur Darius qui nous rejoint. Il dévisage tout le monde, perplexe.

_ Darius est le nouveau copain de Katniss, explique tranquillement Johanna. Et elle est très heureuse avec lui !

Darius entre tout de suite dans son jeu, trop content de pouvoir m'enlacer en me tendant ma consommation.

_ Voilà ton café ma chérie, gazouille-t-il en plantant ses lèvres humides sur les miennes.

J'ai un haut le cœur et reste stoïque. Il se colle à moi et met sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonne Gale. « _Chérie_ »? Je pensais que les petits surnoms t'horripilaient ?

Il me connaît si bien… Trop bien.

Je ravale mon malaise, me décolle un peu de Darius et l'affronte du regard. Nous restons silencieux en nous dévisageant, je sens la rancœur déborder de partout dans mon corps. Johanna est suspendue à nos lèvres.

_ Oui, « chérie » ! Tu as un problème ?

_ Gale, je t'en supplie, geint sa copine.

Il hausse finalement les épaules et raffermit sa prise autour de la donzelle, comme pour me montrer que lui aussi, il a tourné la page.

_ Oui Madge, on y va, lui souffle-t-il alors dans le cou.

Il veut me rendre jalouse, je le sais… Alors j'essaie d'occulter les différents sentiments qui m'habitent, de les chasser tout au fond de moi !

Il finit par hausser les épaules et commence à s'éloigner.

_ Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Catnip, finit-il par me dire d'une drôle de voix.

_ Pas nous, au plaisir de te faire oublier connard ! lui lance Johanna dans son dos.

Je me détends un peu quand je le perds des yeux dans le café. Darius lui, n'enlève pas sa main de ma cuisse. Je le la lui enlève en soupirant.

_ C'est bon Darius, il est parti ! Tu peux arrêter…

Darius finit par me lâcher et reporte son attention sur son café. Je suis complètement chamboulée par cette rencontre et ne parle plus, ne cessant de penser à Gale, à nous, ce que nous avons vécu. J'entends Johanna et Darius qui discutent mais je ne porte pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Je ne touche pas au café que m'a ramené mon chevalier servant, j'ai instinctivement porté mes mains autour une fois que Gale est parti mais la tasse est tiède maintenant.

_ Je… Je vais rentrer, je décide soudainement.

_ Oui, bonne idée, rentrons ! acquiesce Johanna. Ce café est peuplé d'abrutis de toute façon !

_ Oh…, pleurniche Darius. Katniss… Je peux te téléphoner pour un rendez-vous ?

Non… Non… NON ! Johanna se lève et enfile son manteau. Le regard suppliant de Darius me fait mal au cœur alors je décide de mettre les choses au clair. Je me lève aussi et me mets face à lui.

_ Darius… je souffle. Tu es gentil et… Je t'aime bien… mais je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation pour le moment.

Darius soupire et hausse les épaules. Johanna me regarde un demi-sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johanna et moi sortons du café, la nuit est tombée et le vent a forci. Je suis glacée jusqu'à l'os. Elle glisse son bras sous le mien tandis que nous allons vers sa voiture. L'air ambiant sent la neige, je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas tarder à recommencer à neiger.

_ Même avec Peeta ? me glisse soudain Johanna en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Je sursaute et lui coule un regard en coin, ne comprenant pas trop où elle veut en venir. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches pour tenter de me réchauffer.

_ Quoi Peeta ? j'aboie en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lève ses mains en guise de protection.

_ Du calme chérie, du calme ! Pas besoin de partir direct dans les tours dès que je mentionne le nom de Peeta !

Je serre les lèvres et ne dis rien.

_ Dès que je me mets à parler de Peeta, continue-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi, tu montes direct au front ! Je ne comprends plus trop là. Tu ne peux pas l'encadrer puis tu vas dormir chez lui. Tu te rapproches de lui avant de le repousser.

Je hausse les épaules et soupire.

_ Peeta et moi nous sommes… embrassés…, je balbutie.

Johanna s'arrête et enlève son bras de sous le mien. Elle me l'agrippe fermement.

_ Quoi !? Où ?! Comment ? s'échauffe-t-elle.

Mais je la calme direct.

_ Doucement, c'était y a quelques semaines, juste après Halloween.

_ Etttttt, roucoule-t-elle.

_ Rien, je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à Darius, je n'ai pas encore envie de tout ça pour le moment.

Je reprends la marche, Johanna me rejoint.

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! râle-t-elle. Pourquoi pas pour le moment ? Tu espères retourner avec ton homme des cavernes là ?

Elle fait un grand geste pour me montrer le café, je ne réponds rien et continue d'avancer.

_ Parce qu'entre les râteaux que tu mets aux gars qui s'intéressent à toi et le fait que tu gardes ta bague, on peut se poser des questions ! m'explique-t-elle tranquillement en s'allumant une clope.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'arrête, encaissant ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je sors mes mains de mes poches et regarde cette bague, mon fardeau. J'ai tourné la page ou j'espère en fait que Gale revienne vers moi ? Bonne question. Je ferme les yeux : je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à Gale depuis des jours, en revanche je pense bien trop souvent à Peeta…

Johanna se plante devant moi au moment où je retire doucement cet anneau de mon doigt, comme pour me libérer de tout ce qu'il a représenté. Johanna s'excite devant moi, elle piétine et m'encourage en tapant dans ses mains. Je garde la bague dans mes mains, le cœur battant : je me sens étrangement « normale » après l'avoir enlevé, j'aurais cru que ça allait me déchirer le cœur et l'âme mais non, au contraire… Je me sens… Libre ?

_ Et maintenant, direction le prêteur sur gages ! s'anime-t-elle en s'emparant de mon bras et me traînant vers sa voiture en galopant.

_ Quoi !? je m'exclame alors qu'elle ouvre la voiture.

Elle me lâche, se dirige vers sa portière et jette sa cigarette avant de tapoter sur le toit de la voiture, le regard brillant. Je ré-enfile à la hâte mon bijou pour plus de sûreté.

_ Nous allons vendre ton caillou trésor !

Elle éclate d'un rire guttural et s'engouffre dans la voiture. Je pourrais ne pas monter et rentrer à la maison à pieds afin de ne pas la suivre dans ses expéditions stupides, néanmoins, je monte à mon tour, une certaine excitation coulant dans mes veines.

Johanna m'emmène dans un quartier beaucoup moins engageant que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer. Des grappes de personnes traînent devant les entrées d'immeuble, quelques ordures polluent le trottoir et des graffitis ornent la plupart des façades d'immeuble. Et, plus important, ici, il y a des grilles sur les vitrines des quelques commerces qui sont encore ouverts. La nuit est bien là et les lampadaires n'éclairent pas autant que je ne le voudrais ce quartier. Quand elle se gare, j'hésite à sortir. Je ne viens pas forcément d'un environnement huppé, et même si j'ai grandi dans un quartier plutôt pauvre, jamais il ne s'est délabré à ce point et ne serait devenu aussi glauque.

_ C'est quoi ce coupe-gorge ? je m'inquiète. Tu veux qu'on me la vole en fait ma bague ?

Johanna coupe le contact et tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle arbore de nouveau son air énigmatique.

_ Tu as peur Everdeen ? sous-entend-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Je hausse les sourcils et resserre ma gibecière contre ma poitrine. J'imite Johanna quand elle ouvre sa portière, de nouveau j'ai la sensation que la neige ne va tarder, il règne dans l'air cette odeur particulière. Johanna me prend par l'épaule et m'indique le chemin à suivre, plusieurs fois les silhouettes qui traînent devant les halls d'immeuble la saluent, et elle leur répond en retour : décidément, ma colocataire est pleine de surprise ! Nous nous arrêtons devant une gargote aux vitres sales et aux luminaires qui grésillent : dans la vitrine un bric-à-brac indéfinissable est exposé. Johanna me précède dans la boutique, j'avale ma salive en la suivant. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs est derrière son comptoir -affalé je dirais- et regarde la télé sur le mur, il bâille contentieusement en nous voyant entrer.

_ Comment tu connais cette endroit ? je murmure à Johanna.

_ T'occupes, me rabroue-t-elle.

Elle se plante devant le comptoir et tapote dessus.

_ On voudrait vous vendre un bijou ! annonce-t-elle gaiement.

Le vieux ne bouge pas d'un iota, il se contente de hausser un sourcil.

_ Sans blagues, marmonne-t-il.

Johanna se tourne vers moi et tend sa main vers moi, paume vers le ciel.

_ Katniss, ta bague.

Je me raidis, nous y sommes, je ne peux plus reculer. Je prends une grande respiration, hésite un peu quand même en la faisant tourner sur mon doigt puis repense à Gale et notre récente confrontation. Johanna bouge un peu sa main pour me presser. Je prends résolument mon annulaire dans ma main et retire mon bijou dans un mouvement rapide. Sans même me poser plus de questions que ça, je la pose dans sa main en soupirant. Elle se tourne vers le vendeur en la claquant sur le comptoir.

_ Combien ?! demande-t-elle avec hargne.

Le vieux se décide enfin à se remuer en la voyant, son œil est attiré comme un papillon par la lumière. Il s'empare de l'anneau et commence à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, un œil fermé. Au bout d'interminables minutes, alors que Johanna est partie flâner dans la « boutique », le vieux se décide à relever la tête vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Gamine, le gars qui t'as offert ce bijou s'est bien foutu de ta gueule !

Je manque de m'étrangler.

_ Pa… pardon ?

_ C'est du toc, ça vaut pas un clou !

Johanna s'esclaffe.

_ Connard un jour, connard toujours !

_ A la rigueur, je vous en offre cinq dollars, continue le vieux. Mais uniquement parce que vous êtes bien jolies !

Il me sourit et je remarque qu'il lui manque trois dents devant. J'en ai la chair de poule, autant qu'il reste affalé devant sa télé. Johanna me rejoint et lui tape dans la main.

_ VENDU ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Quand nous ressortons, il s'est mis à neiger. J'avais raison, et, contrairement à tout à l'heure, ce sont de gros flocons. Je me sens nue sans ma bague, j'ai la sensation d'avoir froid à mon doigt. Johanna est ravie.

_ Remercions ton ex, ce soir, c'est lui qui va nous payer notre repas !

Je renifle dédaigneusement en fermant mes poings dans le fond de mes poches.

_ Avec cinq dollars ?

_ Fais-moi confiance ma petite ! Boston regorge de vendeurs de hot-dogs à moins de deux dollars.

Je m'esclaffe malgré moi, elle m'adresse un regard malicieux et je ressens un énorme élan d'affection pour ma colocataire -non, mon _amie_ \- qui malgré la situation, trouve toujours un moyen pour me changer les idées. Nous arrivons à sa voiture et je m'apprête à ouvrir la portière.

_ Au fait, me dit-elle tranquillement en ouvrant la fermeture centralisée, Peeta nous a invité pour Thanksgiving, j'ai accepté bien sûr.

Je suspends mon mouvement et la dévisage, abasourdie.

_ Ma… mais pourquoi ?! je balbutie. Quand ça ? Il me l'a demandé tout à l'heure et j'ai refusé !

Elle me fait son fameux clin d'œil, signe qu'elle n'en a cure.

_ Je sais, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander des précisions sur ce que l'on avait prévu, j'étais surprise de savoir que nous devions le passer ensemble ! Alors je l'ai rassuré en disant qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci et que nous serions ravies de le passer chez lui ! Ne me dis pas merci chérie !

Son sourire s'élargit et elle grimpe dans l'auto.

_ Ça, ça risque pas, je marmonne en l'imitant.

Je passe la nuit à ressasser ma journée : Gale, la bague, l'invitation de Peeta et, surtout, le prochain Thanksgiving qui s'annonce… J'appréhende mon prochain face-à-face avec lui, de quoi vais-je avoir l'air maintenant moi ?

Lorsque j'arrive au bar le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, j'ai une boule d'angoisse qui me noue les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais foutre rien ! Personne dans les vestiaires tandis que j'enfile ma tenue, je croise rapidement Haymitch qui remonte rapidement vers son bureau, une bouteille de Scotch à la main. Je le salue et il grogne en retour. Quand j'arrive dans la salle, pas de Peeta à première vue. Je rejoins Finnick dans la salle bondée, on est en pleine Happy Hour et la neige qui ne cesse de tomber maintenant depuis la veille a attiré les étudiants frigorifiés dans le bar pour se réchauffer.

_ Pas trop galère pour venir ? me demande Finnick après m'avoir salué.

Il est en train de préparer un grand pichet de bière.

_ Nan, ça va, j'adore marcher dans la neige, je lui réponds.

Je regarde un peu partout à travers la foule dans la salle.

_ Tu es seul ? je l'interroge innocemment.

Finnick arrête la pompe et m'adresse un petit sourire en désignant du menton deux silhouettes indistinctes à l'extérieur.

_ Il discute dehors.

Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de distinguer avec qui Peeta discute mais entre la neige et la buée, pas moyen de reconnaître les personnes. Je hausse les épaules et commence mon service dans la salle, je vais et vient dans pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, je remarque que Peeta n'est toujours pas de retour et ma boule dans mon estomac ne cesse de grandir. En approchant de clients attablés près de la fenêtre, j'ai enfin une vue plus nette et là, je me fige : il discute avec une fille, une blonde. Ils sont en train de fumer, elle ne cesse de se tortiller et de porter sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle secoue tous les cinq secondes ou de toujours caresser le bras de Peeta. Je sens mon sang qui commence à bouillir.

_ Hé ! me rappelle un des clients de la table. On voudrait commander cocotte !

J'essaie de reporter mon attention sur le groupe d'étudiants en sortant mon stylo et mon calepin de mon tablier. Je grimace un visage avenant.

_ Désolée, je marmonne en sentant mes yeux repartir vers l'extérieur malgré moi.

Malheureusement, Peeta et la grognasse ont disparu, je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, où sont-ils passés ?! La table m'énonce sa commande mais je n'écoute rien, j'ai repéré Peeta au bar et la blonde recommence son manège avec Finnick tout en gardant son bras enroulé autour de celui de Peeta… Mais qui est cette pétasse ? Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose, pourtant, plus moyen de me remémorer qui c'est ! Je remballe mes affaires dans mon tablier et pars résolument vers le bar pour en savoir plus. J'arrive en essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible.

_ Salut Peeta, je gazouille d'une voix extrêmement fluette.

Il m'adresse un sourire, son regard comme toujours me fait fondre, alors que la fille semble raffermir sa prise avec ses serres autour de son bras. Finnick serre ses lèvres. Une odeur douceâtre de vanille me prend au nez… Je connais cette odeur…

_ Bon, excusez-moi, j'ai du taf ! s'excuse Finnick un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Glimmer, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir !

_ Moi aussi Fin ! ronronne la blonde.

Glimmer ! Mais oui ! Celle qui travaillait là avant moi ! Cette odeur de vanille que j'ai eu un mal fou à faire disparaître de mon casier aurait dû me mettre sur la voie. Sa veste en cuir noir, ajustée à l'extrême, ne doit pas lui donner bien chaud. Surtout ouverte à ce point sur son décolleté plongeant. Mon corps tout entier bouillonne maintenant.

_ Katniss, je suis content que toi et Jo puissiez venir demain finalement, commence Peeta.

Je souris et baisse les yeux, la chaleur commençant à brûler mes joues. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Glimmer se colle à nouveau à lui - il a du miel au cul ou quoi !?- et accapare son attention pleine et entière.

_ C'est gentil à toi de nous accepter Lanchen et moi à la dernière minute, roucoule-t-elle.

Je serre les poings et pince les lèvres. Surtout, ne pas m'énerver. Peeta se gratte la nuque –ou du moins il essaie avec elle qui lui agrippe le bras comme ça.

_ Mais c'est normal, on ne devrait pas se retrouver seul un jour de fête comme ça !

Elle glousse en portant une main devant sa bouche, quelle cruche je vous jure ! Elle vrille ses yeux derrière moi et prend un ton absolument agaçant.

_ Catherine, y a une de tes tables qui fait de grands gestes derrière toi.

_ C'est Katniss, je grommelle en me retournant.

_ Si tu veux, rétorque-t-elle tranquillement.

La table dont je n'ai absolument pas écouté la commande commence à s'énerver. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me triture les méninges pour me rappeler leur commande.

_ Si tu ne te rappelles pas des commandes des clients, me dit doctement Glimmer, tu peux toujours les écrire ! Moi je n'en avais pas besoin, j'ai une incroyable mémoire !

Elle rejette sa crinière en arrière et dévoile sa gorge nue en ricanant à mes dépens. C'est officiel, je ne peux pas l'encadrer !

Peeta finit par soupirer en se détachant d'elle.

_ Glimmer, on est débordé comme tu le vois, on se voit demain ?

Elle semble peinée et couine comme un petit chiot en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux longs autour de son doigt. Elle me lance un petit regard en coin.

_ Ok, très bien, soupire-t-elle tristement. Tu n'as pas changé d'adresse Peet' ?

 _Peet'_ ? _Fin_ ' ? J'ai envie de vomir.

_ Non, non, pas depuis la dernière fois.

Comment cette pétasse connaît l'adresse de Peeta ?

Elle le salue avec effusion, me fait un petit signe de la main -je jurerais qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil mauvais- et s'éloigne en se dandinant comme une traînée. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a eu entre ces deux-là…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui, je sais nous ne sommes pas mardi, mais voilà, j'ai actuellement un soucis de PC et donc, je poste le chapitre en avance tant que j'ai un peu de batterie parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me servir de mon ordi d'ici là !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, les reviews anonymes et tout les nouveaux lecteurs ! (j'espère pouvoir vous répondre rapidement !)**

 **Une pensée particulière pour ma Bêta d'amour Mockngjay... Quelques idées viennent de son cerveau plein de pensées coquines et salaces ! :p**

 **Voilà, je me dépêche pour pouvoir vous faire part du chapitre avant que mon ordi ne s'éteigne !**

 **A très vite !**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette Glimmer depuis la veille, et avec ce dîner qui se profile ce soir, je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit. Je devrais pourtant l'être, dans la mesure où je profite de mon premier vrai week-end de congé depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler, grâce à Thanksgiving et au pont qui va avec, les étudiants ont fui le campus pour retourner chez eux et il n'y a donc presque plus de clients, de ce fait, Haymitch, dans sa grande bonté – et pour économiser quelques dollars – a décidé de fermer l'établissement pendant ce long week-end de fêtes. Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de joie. Je pousse un long soupir en rabattant la couette par-dessus ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et pense à nouveau à Peeta : aux sentiments confus que je ressens à son égard. J'entends tout à coup la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et des pas s'engouffrer dans la pièce rapidement.

_ Pousse-toi pétasse et fais-moi un peu de place, ronchonne Johanna en se glissant sous la couette à côté de moi.

Je rabats la couette pour voir de nouveau ma chambre et la regarde interloquée tandis qu'elle s'installe confortablement dans mon lit, en me poussant sur le côté avec sa hanche par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens t'incruster ?, je lui demande un peu amusée quand même.

_ Je m'ennuie toute seule et je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé avec Peeta hier soir !

Mon estomac se serre comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un me parle de lui. Je me redresse un peu dans mes oreillers et fixe la fenêtre : il continue de neiger, moins fort qu'hier mais vu la couleur du ciel, ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé ?, je lui rétorque. Il ne se passera rien.

_ Arrête ton char Everdeen. Il n'était pas tout joyeux que finalement tu viennes ce soir ?

Je repense à cette foutue Glimmer qui n'a cessé de lui enserrer le bras avec ses griffes et ne peux retenir une grimace.

_ Je dirais pas ça non, je marmonne.

Je serre plus forts les coins de la couette entre mes doigts et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'entends Johanna soupirer plus fort à côté de moi et elle se met à s'agiter.

_ Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Où est-ce que ça merde Katniss ?

J'expire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lisse à présent ma housse de couette avec application en pinçant les lèvres.

_ Hum… disons qu'il était bien plus occupé à discuter avec sa copine Glimmer/la Barbie.

Ma colocataire se redresse soudainement et m'agrippe la main d'un mouvement sec.

_ Quoi ? Glimmer-la poufiasse est de retour ?!

_ Tu la connais ?

_ C'est la pire des garces -et je sais de quoi je parle- ! Je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer et je n'allais même plus au bar les jours où elle travaillait !

Je me sens soudain encore plus mal que je ne l'étais auparavant, ma première impression était donc la bonne. Elle continue sur sa lancée.

_ Elle se permettait beaucoup de choses dans ce bar auprès des clients de sexe masculin pour pouvoir augmenter ses pourboires, et se permettait beaucoup de choses aussi auprès des clients de sexe féminin pour rester le centre d'attention permanent. Et ça marchait puisque Haymitch, Fin' et Peeta n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle au début !

J'avale ma salive de travers, je me sens vraiment comme une cruche à côté de cette fille, je ne récolte pas vraiment beaucoup de pourboires même si les garçons ne cessent de me rassurer en me disant que c'est juste parce que je débute.

_ Elle faisait quoi ?, je demande timidement en commençant à mâchouiller mes cuticules.

_ Oh, soupire Johanna. Elle s'installait sur les genoux des gars et ne cessait de se faire tripoter pendant son service juste pour avoir un petit billet en plus.

_ On dirait une strip-teaseuse, je remarque.

_ C'est un peu le même genre !, renchérit Johanna. Il ne manquait plus que de lui glisser le billet dans le décolleté ! Et elle ignorait superbement les clientes ou leur faisait des remarques blessantes. Parfois même, elle draguait les gars qui étaient en couple.

_ Et…, je couine comme une collégienne. Y a eu quelque chose entre elle et …

_ Peeta ?

Elle garde le silence quelques minutes. Je tourne la tête vers elle et je ne l'ai rarement vu arborer un air aussi préoccupé pour s'adresser à moi.

_ C'est ce qu'il s'est raconté.

Mon ventre se tord, Johanna pose une main apaisante par-dessus la mienne.

_ Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Et puis du jour au lendemain, un peu avant que tu arrives, elle a pris la poudre d'escampette.

Je n'ai vraiment pas du tout envie d'aller à ce dîner, je m'enfonce dans mon coussin en essayant de m'y fondre.

_ Hier, elle arrêtait par de le coller et de le… toucher, j'explique. Et il l'a invité ce soir !

Elle renifle dédaigneusement.

_ Toujours la première à taper l'incruste celle-là.

Elle me frotte le bras dans un geste réconfortant. J'essaie de faire comme si je m'en foutais mais Johanna ne s'y trompe pas.

_ Hé, faut pas t'en faire, ce soir on va se marrer !

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre qu'elle c'est pourquoi une idée germe dans mon esprit afin d'arrêter de me torturer ainsi avec Peeta. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec lui, je vais donc écouter les conseils qu'elle ne cesse de me prodiguer : aller de l'avant.

La journée se passe lentement, à l'image de la neige qui tombe paresseusement aujourd'hui. Johanna passe la majeure partie de la matinée affalée sur le canapé, à mater à la télé Parks and Recreation alors que moi, je reste à regarder au carreau les gens déambuler dans la rue et les voitures passer de plus en plus difficilement.

_ Il neige de plus en plus, je remarque vers midi toujours sur mon perchoir. Ce serait dommage que nous ne puissions pas sortir ce soir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir, me rétorque Johanna en engloutissant ses nouilles chinoises. Si le livreur a réussi à venir…

Elle lève sa boîte de bouffe chinoise d'un air triomphant et la secoue.

_ C'est qu'il n'y a aucun souci ! Tu viens manger ou tu vas encore rester devant ta fenêtre comme une malheureuse ?

J'hausse les épaules et me décide à la rejoindre.

_ Au final, j'aurais quand même eu ma bouffe chinoise à Thanksgiving, je dis avec un demi-sourire.

Johanna renifle en guise d'assentiment et retourne à sa série. J'attrape une boîte et commence à piocher avec mes baguettes dans mon poulet sauté, sans plus d'appétit que ça. La boule que j'ai dans l'estomac ne cesse de me peser, j'appréhende tellement cette soirée que ça en devient ridicule. Je soupire en reposant ma boîte sur la table basse. Johanna tourne la tête vers moi d'un air sombre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a encore ?, me lance-t-elle avec lassitude.

_ Rien, je me défends en m'asseyant en tailleur dans le canapé et ramenant un coussin sur mes jambes. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout !

_ Everdeen, c'est juste un dîner, arrête de te prendre la tête comme ça !

Elle plisse les yeux et prend un ton de confidente.

_ A moins que… tu ressens plus de choses pour lui que tu ne veuilles bien l'admettre !

Je ne réponds pas et me lève pour retourner vers la fenêtre.

_ On doit être là-bas pour quelle heure ?, j'élude.

_ Dix-sept heures.

Elle me sonde une dernière fois avant de reporter son attention vers la télé. Je sors mon portable et décide d'envoyer le texto auquel je pense depuis tout à l'heure.

Vers seize heures, après avoir gambergé devant mon armoire afin de choisir une tenue adéquate, j'ai enfin décidé d'enfiler un jeans noir, un chemisier vert, le plus habillé que j'ai et une paire de bottes fourrées. J'attends dans la cuisine après Johanna qui s'apprête depuis plus de trente minutes déjà dans la salle de bains : pour se maquiller et se coiffer, je crois que c'est la plus longue de la terre ! Mais apparemment, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour être « époustouflante ! ». Elle sort enfin, et je dois dire qu'elle l'est, époustouflante : elle porte une robe noire, à manches courtes, assez serrée, qui arrive à mi-cuisses, un petit gilet qui lui couvre juste les bras et des escarpins à talons vertigineux. Pour une fois, vulgaire n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit mais sexy. Son maquillage n'est pas outrancier, il met en valeur ses grands yeux noisettes.

_ Tu vas où saper comme ça toi ?, me demande-t-elle en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Une fête chez les mormons ?

Mon enthousiasme retombe aussitôt.

_ Je t'emmerde…

Je louche sur ses chaussures.

_ Par contre, je m'interroge, tu comptes marcher dans la neige avec tes talons ?

_ Je ne compte pas marcher, je compte prendre un taxi !

_ Avec ce temps, on ira plus vite à pieds.

Je lui indique d'un signe du menton la fenêtre, où les flocons tombent encore plus drus et plus gros. Nous nous approchons de la vitre et effectivement, dans la rue en bas, ce n'est plus qu'embouteillages et voitures roulant au pas.

_ De toute façon, on ne trouvera pas de taxis, je précise.

Johanna hausse les épaules en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

_ Très bien, je prendrais mes chaussures dans mon sac ! déclare-t-elle. T'en as encore pour combien de temps pour te préparer ?

_ Je suis prête, je lui réponds un peu sèchement.

Elle secoue les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

_ Très bien, très bien, on y va !

On tape au même moment à la porte. Johanna se tourne vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu attends quelqu'un ?, me demande-t-elle.

Je la défie du regard en me dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Oui, mon cavalier pour ce soir, je l'informe non sans une certaine fierté.

Elle fronce les sourcils en enfilant son manteau et reste bouche bée en reconnaissant mon mystérieux rencard.

_ Je rêve putain !, s'exclame-t-elle. T'as invité Darius quoi !

Darius nous attend sur le pas de la porte, les mains fourrées dans les poches, un bonnet vissé sur la tête, le visage à moitié caché par une écharpe. Pourtant, ses yeux reflètent sa joie. Il sort une de ses mains de ses poches et lui fait signe gaiement.

_ Hello Jo' !

J'enfile mon manteau et mon écharpe tandis que Johanna ne cesse de me dévisager, les yeux écarquillés. Elle lui adresse un sourire contrit avant de m'empoigner par le coude afin de m'éloigner de la porte et des oreilles de Darius.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend de l'inviter ?, me demande-t-elle.

Je noue mon cache-nez bien serré autour de mon cou et fais mon étonnée.

_ Ben quoi, tu voulais bien me caser avec lui non ? Et tu as dit toi-même : je dois aller de l'avant, alors c'est ce que je fais ! Ce soir marque donc mon premier rendez-vous avec Darius !

_ Pour aller chez Peeta ? T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille.

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers Darius pour lui prendre le bras, j'entends derrière nous Johanna qui baragouine dans son col en fourrure.

Nous nous arrêtons dans un magasin de spiritueux au coin de la rue pour acheter du vin pour Peeta.

_ Darius hein, relance Johanna en laissant traîner sa main sur les bouteilles.

Darius est un peu plus loin, au téléphone.

Je soupire en m'emparant d'une bouteille de blanc quelconque et lit l'étiquette avec application.

_ Oui, Darius.

_ Ca a un rapport avec Glimmer ?

Je repose la bouteille et en prend une autre.

_ Pas du tout.

Johanna me prend la bouteille des mains et la repose pour en prendre deux autres plus chères, complètement au pif.

_ Mouais, comme par hasard, Glimmer se pointe et Darius trouve soudain un intérêt à tes yeux.

Je ne réponds pas et agrippe les deux bouteilles qu'elle tient.

_ Tu crois que ça ira avec la dinde ?, je l'interroge en faisant fi de ses insinuations.

Elle secoue la tête et me les reprend pour aller vers la caisse.

_ C'est vrai que c'est LA question qui nous taraude tous !, sous-entend-t-elle.

Le trajet pour nous rendre chez Peeta est assez sportif, le vent s'est levé et les flocons nous fouettent le visage. Le paysage devient de plus en plus blanc autour de nous, la rue et la route ne se différencient plus, heureusement que Johanna connaît le trajet par cœur même s'il est plus laborieux que d'habitude, en effet il ne prend que vingt minutes à pieds en général et là, nous mettons plus de quarante minutes pour nous frayer un chemin dans ce manteau blanc. Nous ne parvenons pas à discuter entre nous, de une, il fait bien trop froid, et de deux, dès que nous essayons d'ouvrir la bouche, la neige s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Les bruits des voitures sont quasi inaudibles tant le vent prend le dessus, je suis gelée jusqu'à l'os mais ça ne me dérange pas, ça me rappelle les ballades que je faisais dans la forêt quand j'étais plus jeune, avec… Gale… Je secoue la tête et raffermit ma prise sur le bras de Darius, il faut passer à autre chose Katniss.

Quand nous arrivons, il fait nuit, la neige commence déjà à recouvrir nos traces derrière nous, je me demande soudain comment nous allons repartir plus tard dans la soirée. Johanna appuie comme une tarée sur l'interphone comme pour que notre hôte nous ouvre plus vite. Une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, elle se secoue comme un chien mouillé. Darius frotte ses épaules et ses jambes pour retirer les flocons qui se sont accrochés sur son manteau tandis que moi je tape mes pieds fortement contre le sol.

_ Putain de temps de merde, râle Johanna. J'ai besoin d'une clope putain !

_ Tu n'as pas trop froid, s'inquiète Darius en se mettant à me frictionner les épaules.

Un frisson me parcourt quand il se met à me caresser, je parviens à me dérober en essayant de ne pas paraître trop indélicate. Johanna ricane en me voyant faire, rien ne lui échappe.

_ Tu vois que tu as bien fait de ne pas mettre tes talons, je lui lance pour essayer de faire comme si de rien était.

_ Je les ai mis dans mon sac chérie, me fait-elle en secouant sa besace avec un clin d'œil.

D'ailleurs, elle s'assoit sur une marche et entreprend d'enlever ses boots pour enfiler ses escarpins. Elle se relève avec un grand sourire.

_ Je suis gelée et trempée mais j'ai la classe, clame-t-elle en faisant mine de défiler dans le hall.

Elle fourre ses boots dans son immense besace et appelle l'ascenseur. Ma boule dans l'estomac se resserre encore un peu plus si c'est possible alors que nous nous engouffrons dans la cabine et qu'elle monte avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand nous déboulons dans le couloir, une drôle de sensation me revient, pareille à celle que j'ai ressenti après avoir dormi chez lui et je me sens encore plus bizarre. Quand Johanna toque à la porte, je manque de m'étouffer en apercevant Glimmer qui ouvre la porte. Son sourire s'effrite un peu quand elle nous détaille. Un nuage de vanille vient chatouiller mes narines, j'ai envie d'éternuer.

_ Oh !, lâche-t-elle. Vous êtes parvenus à venir finalement.

_ Oui, ravie de voir que ça te met en joie, rétorque Johanna en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle nous inspecte à la loupe en nous invitant nullement à entrer, puis s'attarde sur Darius en plissant le nez.

_ Et vous avez amené un ami à vous ?, grimace-t-elle faussement enjouée. Comme c'est gentil.

Johanna la pousse d'un coup d'épaule afin qu'elle s'écarte de l'entrée.

_ Tu permets ? On va saluer notre hôte !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa jupe est courte et son top rose à sequins ajusté. Et ses talons encore plus hauts que ceux de Johanna. Je me sens misérable dans ma tenue. Peeta discute dans le salon avec Haymitch, Finnick et une rouquine. Johanna fait remarquer notre arrivée en s'adressant à la cantonade.

_ Salut tout le monde et joyeux Thanksgiving !

Peeta s'approche d'elle et elle le serre dans ses bras. Il pose ensuite son regard vers moi et je sens mes joues s'échauffer. Je ne peux soutenir son regard océan bien longtemps et baisse les yeux en lui tendant les bouteilles. Il me remercie d'un sourire. Il remarque Darius et son regard limpide se brouille un peu.

_ Tu as amené un ami ?, me questionne-t-il d'une petite voix.

Darius se rapproche pour se planter à côté de moi et tend sa main.

_ Darius, il me semble qu'on s'est déjà vu, énonce celui-ci. Je suis le cavalier de Katniss.

Il énonce fièrement ce fait en m'enlaçant les hanches de son bras, je me tortille nerveusement en portant mon pouce à ma bouche. Il me semble voir Peeta froncer les sourcils fugacement.

_ Moui, je ne sais pas, rétorque Peeta.

Il me lance un drôle de regard avant de s'éloigner vers le buffet contre le mur afin de poser les bouteilles. Je retrouve dans la pièce Finnick qui me présente sa petite-amie (pas encore fiancée donc) Annie Cresta, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec ce genre de regard. Ils sont vraiment adorables. Nous discutons un peu puis je décide d'aller échanger quelques banalités avec Haymitch qui squatte à côté du bar de fortune. Il me regarde arriver, son verre à la main, le regard déjà un peu brouillé.

_ Tu sais que tu ne trompes personne avec ta mascarade, marmonne-t-il.

Je reste un peu interdite et me fige quelques millisecondes. J'essaie de paraître naturel en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière et en grimaçant un air étonné.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Il renifle comme pour marquer son désaccord. Je rejoins le bar et me sers un verre de blanc. Je l'entends ricaner le nez dans son verre, finalement, je n'ai plus trop envie de discuter avec lui. J'agrippe le pied de mon verre quand je suis rejointe par Darius, j'ai bien fait de l'inviter tiens !

_ Tu savais que Peeta avait une fille ?, me demande-t-il en me pressant à nouveau la hanche avec sa main chaude.

_ Oui.

J'empoigne une poignée de chips que je fourre dans ma bouche.

_ Il est bien jeune pour avoir un tel bagage, continue-t-il en reniflant à présent mon épaule.

Dieu, qu'il est collant.

_ Bagage ?, je répète. Vraiment ?

Je me dégage en levant les yeux au ciel, un soupir en travers de la gorge. Je le plante là. Johanna discute avec une fille un peu boulotte mais avec l'air gentil. Je cherche Peeta des yeux, il doit être parti à la cuisine, de laquelle d'ailleurs commence à se dégager un fumet délicieux qui fait gronder mon ventre. Vu que je ne vois pas cette chère Glimmer, je suppose qu'elle doit être collée à ses basques. Je me rends dans la salle de bains pour me laver les mains et à mon retour, je remarque que la porte de la chambre de Jenny est ouverte. Je ne sais pas quelle pulsion me prend mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle est allongée dans son lit et babille gaiement en secouant ses petits poings. Mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine et je me penche sur le berceau en lui caressant du bout du doigt son visage.

_ Tu es adorable toi… je lui chuchote.

Elle s'empare de mon doigt et se met à le serrer en plongeant ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. J'ai envie de pleurer…

Je sursaute quand Peeta s'approche de moi.

_ Je crois qu'elle t'a adopté, m'apprend-t-il en caressant les boucles brunes de sa fille.

Je ne réponds rien, mon cœur qui bat furieusement dans ma poitrine m'en empêche. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer tant sa présence à mes côtés me trouble. Je ferme les yeux en humant son odeur. Ses doigts agrippés sur le berceau sont à quelques millimètres des miens, je peux sentir la chaleur qui en émane. Je retiens ma respiration tandis que le petit doigt de Peeta touche le mien lentement.

_ Katniss je…, commence-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Peeta, ça brûle, nous interrompt de sa voix de crécelle Glimmer.

Nos doigts s'éloignent d'eux même, instinctivement et Peeta se retourne vivement. Je reste là à expirer ma frustration en admirant sa magnifique fille.

_ J'arrive Glimmer, soupire-t-il.

Je tourne un peu la tête et croise son regard. Il m'adresse un sourire triste en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je sens un immense poids sur mes épaules et je lui souris en retour en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille, un peu gênée. Il prend sa fille dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux en inspirant une nouvelle fois.

_ Peet', geint Glimmer.

Il sort de la chambre, précédé par Glimmer qui, comme à son habitude, se dandine comme une véritable traînée, je ferme la marche en refermant la porte avec une tonne de regrets qui pèsent dans mon cœur.

Je suis instinctivement Peeta, Jenny et Glimmer dans la cuisine et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant une autre fille dans la cuisine, une espèce de blonde filiforme aux cheveux courts et au regard de cochonne. Elle est assise sur le comptoir à côté des feux sur lesquels les marmites sont en train de mijoter. Elle se lèche son index -avec un air d'actrice porno- qu'elle vient probablement de tremper dans une des préparations. L'odeur est encore plus délicieuse dans cette pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce qui brûle ?, renifle Peeta au-dessus des casseroles, sa fille dans les bras.

_ C'est qui celle-là ?, me désigne la mystérieuse blonde avec une gentillesse incroyable d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Arrf, renifle négligemment Glimmer vers moi. C'est Katniss, tu sais, la fille a pris ma place au bar.

_ Ah ok, réponds son acolyte avec dédain. Je vois…

Elle me dévisage des pieds à la tête avec un tel mépris que je sens mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines.

_ Et toi t'es qui ?, je lui rétorque sur le même ton.

Elle descend de son perchoir et se plante devant moi : pas de bol pour elle, elle est aussi grande que moi. Contrairement à Glimmer, elle arbore plus un look d'androgyne -normal vu son manque de poitrine- et ne sens pas la vanille à dix pas, elle sentirait plus la sueur.

_ Je suis une amie de Glimmer, Lanchen.

_ Lanchen ?, je répète.

J'ai envie de pouffer tant ce prénom est ridicule. Elles font bien la paire avec Glimmer tiens.

_ Katniss, intervient Peeta, tu veux bien aller donner Jenny à Delly ?

_ Oui _Katniss_ , va donc donner le bébé à sa baby-sitter, les grands ont à parler !, raille Lanchen.

Glimmer pouffe dans sa main. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder. Je regarde Peeta, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sent que les choses vont s'envenimer et qu'il essaie de calmer le jeu. Son regard azur est comme plus intense, je fonds. J'hoche la tête et lui prends le bébé des mains, je jurerais sentir ses mains qui se pressent sur les miennes quand il me la met dans les bras. Glimmer accapare de suite son attention en remuant sous son nez son opulente poitrine tandis que je suis en train de sortir de la pièce avec Jenny dans mes bras qui ne cesse de gigoter et de tirer sur mes cheveux avec un sourie angélique. Je ne peux que l'imiter en voyant le plaisir qu'elle prend à jouer avec mes mèches. Mais tout à coup, les mots que Glimmer prononce alors que je sors de la pièce me frappent de plein fouet et je manque de perdre l'équilibre.

_ Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition de plan à trois avec Lanchen Peet' ?, roucoule-t-elle.

Les mots jaillissent de ma bouche sans même que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

_ Quoi ?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai trouvé un nouveau chargeur alors je suis de nouveau au taquet pour reprendre mon rythme de publication !**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois à tous pour prendre la peine et le temps de me lire, de me laisser une review ou même de juste m'ajouter en follow ou en favorite, je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante !**

 ** _Cam5445_ : Et oui, une étrange proposition mais bon, c'est histoire de rajouter un peu de piquant à l'histoire ! ;) Et concernant ton souhait d'Everlark, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ! ^^**

 ** _Jana _ : Effectivement, ce n'est pas une soirée de tout repos !**

 ** _Iamschocked_ : Tu es scandalisée ? Really ? lol**

 ** _Wonderwoman _ : même pas peur, j'ai deux chiens, je vais les dresser tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! :)**

 **Rael : Sorry !**

 ** _LilyRose_ : Tu as trouvé la parfaite expression pour ce chapitre mdr x) ! Je n'ai pas encore les réponses à ta question, mais ce sera pour bientôt ! :P je te remercie en tout cas ! ^^**

 ** _Cyhame_ : Merci merci merci, que dire de plus franchement, après de telles paroles ?! XD J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ! **

**J'espère n'avoir oublier de répondre à personne et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, mais pas avant d'avoir remercier une énième fois ma bêta adorée de mon coeur, Mockngjay qui est toujours là à me glisser des idées, me motiver et, surtout, me corriger ! *smack* *hugs you***

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

Jenny me dévisage gravement tandis que je serre les lèvres au seuil de la porte. Glimmer me jette un regard de dédain.

_ T'es encore là toi ? râle-t-elle.

Peeta fixe le bout de ses chaussures, gêné et se gratte la nuque.

_ En quoi ça te regarde ? ajoute-t-elle en me fixant méchamment.

Il toussote discrètement dans son poing, comme pour masquer son trouble et m'empêcher de dire une chose qui pourrait dépasser mes pensées. Jenny commence à s'impatienter dans mes bras, elle s'agite de plus en plus, à mesure que la tension s'accroît dans la pièce en fait. Lanchen, toujours sur son perchoir, se lèche les lèvres du bout de la langue alors que Glimmer me fusille du regard en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Peeta sourit, un sourire gêné et sa voix prend une tonalité bizarre quand il ouvre la bouche.

_ Je… Ahem… Ka…, bégaie-t-il. Katniss, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

_ Elle peut rester si son kiffe c'est de regarder, lâche enfin Lanchen d'un ton supérieur. Ça me dérange pas, limite ça m'excite !

Glimmer renifle à nouveau dédaigneusement, sans plus m'accorder son attention. Je ne l'écoute plus, je reporte mon attention sur Peeta.

_ Peeta ?!, je m'offusque. Attends, tu… Avec…

Je les désigne avec un regard dégoûté.

_ Ca !?, je m'étrangle.

Peeta soupire et se pince l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Quand il croise à nouveau mon regard, l'étincelle dans ses yeux semble un peu moins lumineuse.

_ Katniss, me supplie-t-il. Delly est dans le salon, tu peux lui confier Jenny ?

Je serre les lèvres. Lanchen m'adresse un petit signe ironique de la main. Je serre Jenny dans mes bras, elle geint doucement.

_ Tu me répugnes, je finis par lui cracher au visage.

Il ne me regarde plus et reporte son attention sur les deux autres. Je sens l'énervement monter au moment même où bébé Jenny commence à pleurer carrément. J'essaie de la calmer et moi par la même occasion en arrivant au salon. Johanna arrive vers moi, son verre de vodka à la main.

_ Tu me caches des choses ?

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur en tentant de bercer Jenny qui pique à présent une crise, les conversations cessent et tout le monde tourne les yeux vers moi. Je souris, contrite. Johanna agite son verre vers le bébé. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que la fameuse Delly – la fille un peu boulotte que je n'avais fait que croiser tout à l'heure-s'approche de moi.

_ Ahhh ! Tu es Delly ?! je fais soulagée.

Elle hoche la tête.

_ Je te cherchais.

Delly me prend Jenny des bras. La petite se calme aussitôt. Les conversations reprennent.

_ Où est Peeta ? me demande-t-elle en caressant la tête de Jenny.

Je me renfrogne.

_ Dans la cuisine, je fais plus sèchement que je ne le voudrais avant de la planter pour aller me servir un verre, Johanna sur mes talons.

Les lèvres de Delly forment un rond interrogateur mais je ne m'en occupe pas.

_ Quel est le nouveau drame ? me questionne Johanna.

Je ne réponds pas de suite, me serre une vodka à mon tour et l'avale directement en grimaçant. Je déteste la vodka.

_ Où est Darius ? je m'enquiers.

Johanna fronce les sourcils et me prend le poignet.

_ Katniss, réitère ma colocataire. C'est quoi encore le souci ?

Je soupire et repose mon verre un peu abruptement.

_ C'est un connard, ne me parle plus de lui.

Son soupire se fait plus fort et elle se passe la main sur le front.

_ Putain et c'est reparti.

Je me mords la joue pour m'abstenir de devenir vulgaire, elle me demande, je réponds, je ne vois pas où est le souci !? C'est de ma faute à moi si Peeta est un connard ? Je hausse les épaules et me ressers une vodka pour me calmer quand on m'enlace le buste et qu'on se colle à moi. Je me tourne vivement, Darius se sert tranquillement dans les hors d'œuvres, sa main me caressant la hanche, j'ai soudain un haut le cœur en avalant d'une traite mon verre. Johanna s'éloigne en soupirant, le nez dans son cocktail.

_ Excusez-moi, j'ai envie de vomir, murmure-t-elle en m'adressant un regard mauvais.

Darius pioche goulument dans les différentes assiettes d'amuses gueules, me lâchant au passage et à mon grand soulagement, les hanches. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore la moiteur de sa main sur moi.

_ Mmh, il est super doué ce Peeta pour faire à bouffer ! remarque-t-il en engloutissant un nouveau toast au fromage.

Je pince les lèvres et fronce les narines.

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore goûté.

Il prend un de ces fameux toasts et me l'enfourne presque dans la bouche de force, sans une once de douceur. Je ferme la bouche et porte la main à mes lèvres pour l'arrêter, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me donne la becquée (et surtout pas lui !).

_ Tiens, goûte !, insiste-t-il en agrippant ma main de sa main libre et me force carrément à avaler ce foutu toast. Il ne faut pas rester le ventre vide et puis c'est excellent…

Je grimace en commençant à le mâcher, je songe à le recracher dans une serviette, quand, soudain, je suis frappée par le goût délicieux de ces foutus toasts aux fromages… putain, merde, c'est trop bon ! Ce connard sait foutrement bien cuisiner ! J'essaie de rester impassible en avalant cette merveille.

_ Alors ? m'interroge Darius. C'est bon non ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et enchaîne direct en attrapant aussi vite un autre hors d'œuvre : un feuilleté saupoudré de grain de sésame. Cette fois, je l'empêche de me donner à manger en m'emparant d'une serviette et en la mettant devant ma bouche.

_ C'est bon Darius, je ne vais pas m'empiffrer avant le dîner ! je tranche d'un ton sec. Et je sais me servir toute seule.

Darius hausse les sourcils et finit par mettre le feuilleté dans sa bouche, il va finir par manger à lui tout seul tout le plat ! Je retiens un soupir et m'éloigne rejoindre les autres invités, j'entrevois Peeta qui sort de la cuisine, nos regards se croisent quelques secondes, mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche mais je m'empresse de me greffer à un groupe en train de discuter : Finnick et Delly (avec, accessoirement, Jenny qui s'est calmée dans les bras de cette dernière). Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ils parlent, pourtant, tel un cliché ambulant, j'éclate de rire comme une grosse dinde en me plantant à côté d'eux. Ils arrêtent de suite de discuter et me dévisagent.

_ Ça ne va pas Katniss ? s'étonne Finnick.

Delly ressert ses bras autour de Jenny qui gazouille tranquillement dans ses bras, comme si j'allais de nouveau la faire hurler. J'ai envie de m'enterrer sous la neige, dehors. Elle me sourit d'une drôle de façon, comme on sourit aux gens un peu simplets.

_ C'est donc toi la fameuse Katniss ?

Elle fait en sorte de libérer une de ses mains et me la tend, Jenny se remet à me regarder avec application. Je hoche la tête en prenant sa main. Jenny tend la main vers moi et essaie d'agripper une de mes mèches. Le sourire de Delly s'élargit.

_ C'est la première fois que je la vois réagir ainsi avec une inconnue. Je comprends mieux Peeta…

_ Pourquoi ? je tente de comprendre.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand Peeta nous invite tous à passer à table. Je retiens ma respiration tandis qu'il se rapproche de nous pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Je me dirige vers la table mais il m'agrippe le coude et porte sa bouche à l'orée de ma nuque, pour me souffler à l'oreille. Des frissons me parcourent le long de mon échine, j'ai la chair de poule, je me mords la lèvre.

_ Katniss, je voudrais te parler… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Je ferme les yeux, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me rend toute chose. J'avale ma salive doucement alors que la rougeur sur mes joues s'accentue, alors que Darius arrive et me fait reprendre mes esprits. De nouveau, il plante sa main chaude et moite sur ma hanche, de nouveau je me sens mal à l'aise.

_ Tu viens Kakat ' ? me demande-t-il sans rien remarquer.

 _Kakat'_?! Non mais pincez-moi, je rêve !

Peeta tique et se recule de quelques pas. Si ses yeux le pouvaient, ils sortiraient de ses orbites. Je le vois esquisser silencieusement « _Kakat'_ ? » avec ses lèvres. Je secoue la tête et replace mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

_ Je… j'arrive Darius.

_ Hé Peet', d'enfer tes petits fours ! ajoute Darius en faisant claquer sa langue et en tendant son index vers Peeta, le pouce en l'air.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et avance vers la table.

_ Merci Darius, je murmure.

Il me conduit, sans jamais enlever sa main de ma hanche, et je lui glisse.

_ Darius ?

_ Oui mon chat ?

Je prends sur moi pour rester le plus calme possible et la plus cordiale.

_ Les surnoms, tu oublies ! je tranche.

A table, un plan de table a été établi, mais je soupçonne Glimmer et Lanchen d'avoir fourrer leur nez là-dedans vu que je suis à l'autre bout de la table et elles, de part et d'autre de Peeta.

Darius se sent obligé de me tirer la chaise, je lève les yeux au ciel en m'asseyant, il me caresse la nuque en prenant place à côté de moi - il ne peut pas arrêter de me tripoter cinq minutes ?- Peeta commence à expliquer ce qu'il nous a préparé : il y a tellement de plats sur la table que je suis ébahie par le temps que ça a dû prendre pour lui de préparer tout ça. Une énorme dinde, une purée de patates douces, des haricots verts sautés, une sauce aux canneberges et j'en passe… Malgré moi, je salive en admirant tous ces plats. Peeta se lève avec son verre.

_ Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir… commence-t-il. C'est un plaisir pour Jenny et moi de vous recevoir ici en ce jour de fête.

Mes yeux glissent vers Glimmer qui ne cesse de remettre en place ses cheveux et n'écoute rien de ce que dit Peeta. Elle ne fait que taper des poses. Elle se met même à un moment à ricaner avec sa copine derrière le dos de Peeta, elles n'ont décidément aucunes tenues, ce qui renforce encore plus mon agacement à l'encontre de Peeta pour les avoir invité. Finalement, il se rassoit et nous commençons à dîner, dans une ambiance plutôt conviviale. Les plats circulent, les discussions sont animées. Pourtant, de là où je suis : tout au bout de la table, coincée entre Haymitch et Darius, je m'ennuie ferme. La bouffe est excellente et le vin blanc aussi - sucré juste comme il faut pour passer sans problème- mais je m'ennuie. Darius essaie de me parler, je réponds par borborygmes, je n'ai même plus envie de lui faire la discussion.

_ Hé, gamine, doucement avec le vin, me glisse Haymitch en me voyant terminer la bouteille.

Je lui coule un regard surpris.

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! je m'exclame.

Il s'empare d'une autre bouteille sur la table en grimaçant.

_ Joli cœur les a mises à mon intention, me précise-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je renifle de mépris en portant mon verre à ma bouche quand tout à coup, je suis hélée à travers la table. Darius me donne un coup de coude.

_ Quoi !? je sursaute en m'étranglant à moitié.

Lanchen m'adresse un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux se rétrécissent, tout le monde se tourne vers moi, mes joues s'échauffent un peu plus – je ne sais pas si c'est dû au vin ou à l'attention qu'on me porte soudain-.

_ Je demandais depuis combien de temps tu sortais avec Darius ? réitère-t-elle.

Darius gigote dans sa chaise, Johanna pouffe dans sa serviette, Peeta me fixe avec intensité. J'hoquète un peu avant de répondre en posant mon verre. Je m'essuie les coins de la bouche avec ma serviette pour essayer de gagner un peu de temps.

_ Je… hum… Nous…

Darius place son bras sur le dos de ma chaise et prend un air important en fixant son assiette.

_ Disons que c'est notre deuxième rendez-vous, se félicite-t-il en lissant sa cravate.

Je reste droite comme un « i » et me mets à jouer avec ma fourchette dans mon assiette en me raclant la gorge.

_ Moui, plus ou moins, je baragouine.

_ Quand est-ce que vous allez vous embrassez devant nous alors ?! s'anime Glimmer.

Je la fusille du regard, je suis certaine de déceler une certaine perfidie dans sa demande. Elle et sa chère amie Lanchen tapent dans leurs mains comme des gamines.

_ Quelle bonne idée, confirme à mon plus grand désarroi ma colocataire.

Je fusille du regard Johanna, elle me retourne un sourire faux au possible, je peux voir Finnick et Annie assez mal à l'aise. Haymitch lui, finit la nouvelle bouteille de vin à lui tout seul. Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse à ma personne d'un seul coup ?! Peeta se gratte la nuque et plie sa serviette. Delly, quant à elle, s'occupe tranquillement de Jenny. Darius est heureux comme un pape, c'est comme si on venait de lui dire qu'il avait gagné au loto, il se tourne vers moi, m'offrant son visage -ses lèvres- en arquant les sourcils, visiblement en attente. J'avale ma salive lentement, prends une grande respiration.

_ Alors ! en rajoute encore Glimmer en tapant sur la table. Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Lanchen se joint à elle et elles se mettent à faire un bruit pas possible. Jenny arrête de manger et les fixe d'un œil noir. Delly adresse un regard à Peeta, il hoche la tête et pose son bras sur celui de Glimmer pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'on est plus à l'école ici. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vriller mon regard sur ce contact, un drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Elles arrêtent leur manège mais ne cesse de me fixer.

_ Faisons plaisir à nos amis, me susurre Darius en s'approchant de moi.

Non, non, non, j'ai pas envie de leur faire plaisir moi ! Je me recule instinctivement quand Haymitch me pousse vers Darius d'un geste brusque.

_ Oh, ne fais pas tant de manières ! On va pas y passer la nuit !

Darius prend mon visage dans ses mains et le rapproche du sien. Je me mords la joue, une pierre dans la gorge. Je n'ai tellement pas envie de ça…

Comme si Jenny était ma complice, elle se met à geindre plus fort et toute l'attention se porte vers elle. Même si je sens bien le regard inquisiteur de Glimmer s'attarder un peu sur moi avant d'adresser l'expression la plus fausse possible à Peeta pour s'enquérir de l'état de Jenny. La petite semble fatiguée, Peeta se lève et va la coucher dans son lit. Je jurerais voir un regard de soulagement entre les deux pimbêches.

Je repousse mon assiette d'une pichenette, je n'ai plus faim. Je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'appétit en m'installant devant mon assiette, mais là, c'est bon, il a complètement disparu.

_ Tu ne manges plus ? me demande Darius, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre en désignant mon assiette avec son couteau.

Je secoue la tête.

_ Nan, je n'ai plus faim.

Il s'empare de mon assiette sans même me demander quoique ce soit. Ce type est tellement charmant…

_ Tu as tort, c'est excellent !, se régale-t-il en enfournant un morceau de dinde plus gros que sa bouche.

Je fronce les nez.

_ C'est un crime de gâcher de si excellents plats ! ajoute-t-il.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, je râle un peu plus durement.

Je sens quelques regards qui se tournent à nouveau vers moi, dont le regard si pénétrant de Peeta qui vient de nous rejoindre. Il semble plein d'interrogations. Puis, aussi soudainement, son attention est de nouveau accaparée par ses poufs. Mon cœur se serre et je retiens le soupire qui monte dans ma gorge. Je sens la colère et l'énervement gronder dans mon ventre. Je récupère ma serviette sur mes genoux et la jette sur la table avant de reculer ma chaise d'un mouvement brusque. Darius me regarde en haussant les sourcils, le visage maculé de sauce et me prend la main. Elle est toute poisseuse et grasse, je la retire prestement.

_ Excusez-moi, je fais en sortant de la table. J'ai besoin d'air.

Je ne me préoccupe pas que les gens me regardent tous toujours et doivent me prendre pour une espèce de folle dingue qui ne parvient pas à dîner sans se faire remarquer, je me sens soudainement trop mal à l'aise pour rester avec tous ces gens. J'ai envie d'être seule. J'attrape au vol mon manteau et sors de l'appartement. Je dévale les escaliers et dans le hall, je me jette sur la porte de l'immeuble pour prendre l'air. Le vent arrive par derrière l'immeuble, il y a donc moins de neige amassée devant l'entrée, je n'ai aucun problème pour ouvrir la porte. Je suis assaillie par un tourbillon de blizzard et de flocons qui s'engouffrent dans ma nuque, dans mes cheveux, me refroidissant jusque dans mes os, mais je me sens de suite mieux. Au moins, dehors, je me sens libre, je n'ai plus tous ces regards sur moi et n'entends plus ces messes-basses continuelles. Il règne un étrange silence, à la fois assourdissant et apaisant : plus aucune voiture ne peut circuler, les sirènes qui résonnent habituellement se sont tues, tout est calme. Le temps semble virer carrément à la tempête, on ne voit quasiment plus rien. La neige ne cesse de tomber et j'en suis rapidement recouverte, néanmoins, la claustrophobie que je ressentais devant mon assiette se dissipe rapidement. J'essaie de faire quelques pas dans cette poudreuse fraiche, elle colle à mes semelles, je ne m'aventure pas trop loin parce que je risquerais de me perdre dans ce paysage cotonneux et parce que je risque aussi de me prendre les pieds dans une quelconque borne d'incendie recouverte de neige. Je ramène mes mains à mon visage et souffle dessus : j'ai beau n'être dehors que depuis quelques secondes, elles sont déjà gelées. Je prends une grande respiration et tente d'analyser mes sentiments, mes réactions, au calme, dans cet environnement cotonneux. Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, instinctivement, j'essaie de faire tourner l'anneau de mon annulaire gauche avant de réaliser que je ne le porte plus. C'était cette espèce de toc qui me permettait de ne pas perdre pieds avant, mais maintenant que je n'ai plus ce totem, maintenant que j'ai voulu tourner la page, je suis complètement perdue.

Je ne l'entends pas arriver parce qu'avec ce temps, tous les sons sont absorbés. Je sursaute quand je l'entends m'appeler.

_ Katniss ?

Je me retourne et me rends compte que je frissonne. Je commence à avoir froid, la neige s'insinue dans les mailles de mon manteau, ce n'est pas un manteau fait véritablement pour ce temps -mon vrai bon gros manteau est resté à Panem. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis déjà prisonnière de ses yeux. Il se rapproche de moi et me caresse la joue avec sa main chaude, je ferme les yeux en appréciant cette impression qu'il arrive à me réchauffer juste à travers un geste pendant une milliseconde. Puis je repense à ce que j'ai vu dans la cuisine et fais un pas en arrière en le repoussant. Son air blessé me prend aux tripes. Je serre les poings et les fourre dans mes poches.

_ Tes succubes t'ont laissé deux minutes seul ?, je lui lance. Tu les as enfermées dans la salle de bains ?

Il ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder sans ciller, le froid, le vent, ou même la neige ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Des flocons s'accrochent à ses longs cils, dans ses boucles blondes, mon cœur cogne comme jamais contre ma poitrine. Je me rends compte qu'il n'a même pas enfilé de blouson, il a juste son pull. Il doit mourir de froid.

Il glisse une main dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon et en sort son paquet de cigarettes, il en glisse une entre ses lèvres et extirpe son briquet de son paquet. Il semble si tranquille, si calme, alors que moi je bouillonne intérieurement, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'énerve tant ! Il se met contre le vent pour allumer son poison.

_ A moins qu'elles ne se préparent pour votre nuit de débauche ! je le titille encore.

_ Katniss, souffle-t-il, las, en expirant sa fumée par la même occasion.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé la cigarette particulièrement sexy ou même attirant, mais lui à cette capacité de rendre n'importe quel vice sexy. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas lui montrer mon trouble. Je sors ma main de ma poche et porte l'ongle de mon pouce à ma bouche. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, par contre, moi, je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Glimmer et Lanchen ne sont que…

_ Des putes ?

Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je suis sur des montagnes russes.

_ Glimmer est une bonne amie…

Je renifle dédaigneusement.

_ Une bonne amie ? Tu es sortie avec elle ou pas ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu avant de se vriller sur moi, je manque une respiration, comment peut-on modifier de cette façon son regard en quelques secondes seulement ? Comment peut-il avoir ce regard aussi intense et qui me donne envie de me perdre toute entière ?

_ Et toi, tu sors avec Darius ou pas ?

Mon visage me brûle, je vacille légèrement. J'ai la bouche sèche. Une lueur d'espièglerie est apparue maintenant dans ses prunelles. Je me rends compte qu'il s'approche doucement de moi, je me mords la lèvre, je ne suis plus que battement de cœur qui résonne dans tout mon être. Je n'ai plus froid, je suis une boule de chaleur. Je prends une grande respiration et plisse un peu mes yeux.

_ J'ai posé la question en premier, je lui fais remarquer. Tu te l'aies tapé ou pas ?

Un léger froncement de sourcil vient habiter son visage avant que son habituel sourire ne revienne.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

Il est devant moi à présent et je sens la fumée de cigarette s'insinuer dans mes narines, et ça ne me dérange absolument pas à mon plus grand étonnement. La chaleur qui émane de lui malgré la neige qui nous recouvre me réchauffe l'âme, j'ai l'étrange sentiment de ne plus être seule, enfin. Il me fixe avec intensité, ma respiration s'accélère de plus en plus. Je me mords encore la lèvre pour essayer de rester parfaitement stoïque – le moindre de ses gestes me rend complètement folle quand il est si près de moi !-, il m'entoure de ses bras après avoir jeté au loin son mégot, je me laisse faire, je sens que je suis en train de succomber. Il porte sa main sur ma joue et la prend en coupe, je ferme les yeux et m'appuie dessus. Sa deuxième main, encore plus chaude, se pose sur mon autre joue et il me fait lever la tête vers lui, je ne suis plus que sentiments refoulés, mon pouls n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Il essuie la neige qui se pose sur mes lèvres avec son pouce, je n'arrive plus à parler ni même à respirer. Je sais qu'il attend ma réponse, que même si ça en avait l'apparence, notre discussion n'était pas anodine. Il semble calme mais je décèle de la nervosité à travers les nuages de fumée qu'il exhale de plus en plus fréquemment. Sa poitrine trahit son attente : elle ne cesse de se gonfler et se dégonfler aussi vite que mon cœur ne bat dans ma poitrine. J'essaie de parler mais les mots, les sons, refusent de sortir, ils se coincent dans ma gorge. Je suis hypnotisée.

Mon énervement a disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu… Son visage se rapproche du mien, je le vois se lécher les lèvres, je ferme instinctivement les yeux alors que son souffle se mêle au mien et que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je n'entends plus rien que les battements de mon cœur.

Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, je me laisse complètement aller dans cette étreinte cette fois, je ne cherche pas à fuir, je m'agrippe à sa nuque afin de lui montrer que je suis sienne, là maintenant. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que sa langue va chercher la mienne et qu'elles se mettent à se caresser, provoquant une espèce de feux d'artifices dans mon estomac. C'est un baiser si intense que je finis par manquer d'air. Je quitte sa bouche avec regret et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je croise son regard, un regard étincelant, je suis persuadée qu'il reflète le mien. Son sourire s'étire d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Je sens d'ailleurs sur le mien le même genre de sourire et je me cache dans sa nuque, gênée. Peeta semble plus serein maintenant.

_ Je suppose que je peux prendre ça pour un oui ? me demande-t-il plein d'espoir en appuyant son front contre le mien.

Je glousse et ferme les yeux en réclamant un second baiser, tout aussi intense que le premier. C'est comme si on ne m'avait jamais embrassé avant, les sentiments qui se bousculent chez moi sont tellement incroyables que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir y survivre.

_ Tu es frigorifiée, nous devrions rentrer, m'annonce-t-il en frictionnant mon corps de ses mains puissantes.

Je me rends compte que, effectivement, je suis gelée et trempée par la même occasion. Je ne dis rien, encore sous l'effet de notre étreinte, je ne peux m'empêcher de porter mes doigts à mes lèvres.

Une fois rentrés dans le hall, je me rends compte qu'il me tient de la même façon que Darius, sauf qu'avec lui, c'est agréable et je ne voudrais que jamais il ne s'éloigne. Lorsque l'ascenseur arrive, il me lâche afin que nous montions à l'intérieur. Je m'installe contre le fond de la cabine alors qu'il appuie sur la touche de son étage, mon cœur bat la chamade, je me sens comme une petite fille, un peu gênée d'ailleurs de me retrouver en face de lui après ce baiser dans la lumière crue de cette machine. Je fixe mes bottes recouvertes de neiges fondues et m'appuie sur mes mains contre la paroi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Peeta lui, ne cesse de me regarder, son regard encore plus intense que d'habitude, les joues rougies par le froid. Ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau, il sourit lui aussi.

_ Quoi ?! je lui fais en gloussant à moitié quand je me décide à le regarder en remettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il se rapproche de moi et m'attire à lui, je me laisse faire.

_ Tu es belle… roucoule-t-il en continuant de m'admirer.

Je suis gênée alors je me tends un peu. Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard alors je fixe un point contre la porte de l'ascenseur. Je prends une grande inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser mon rythme cardiaque.

_ Au fait, je fais soudain, tu ne m'as pas répondu concernant Glimmer.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ascenseur s'arrête dans un mouvement brusque et que les lumières s'éteignent abruptement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

 **Avant tout, merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui me laissent toujours de si touchantes reviews, et merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début de continuer à m'en laisser de toujours si gentilles ! ;) Et merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent sans pour autant en laisser, c'est déjà gratifiant d'être lu !**

 ** _Truth-Odair_ : tu voulais la suite, et bien la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 ** _cam5445_ : et oui, le baiser a enfin eu lieu ! Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, rien de tel que les bons vieux clichés pour faire une belle romance ! Je t'avoue que j'avais aussi un peu (beaucoup) faim en écrivant le chapitre précédant !**

 ** _Mel _ : merci beaucoup ! Et je reconnais que j'aime assez vous laisser sur une espèce d'attente à la fin de mes chapitres !**

 ** _cyhame_ : Je fais de mon mieux pour toujours vous donner ce que vous attendais après vous avoir fait mariner deux semaines ! J'espère que ce sera le cas aussi avec ce chapitre !**

 **Enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, merci à ma bêta d'amour Mockngjay de toujours me chuchoter les meilleurs idées qui soient, de me dire tout ce qui n'est pas cohérent dans mes chapitres ou de juste être là et de me motiver comme il se doit ! :p**

 **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !**

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

Une secousse nous fait trembler tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrête dans un bruit sourd. Je me retrouve projetée sur Peeta dans le noir le plus complet, son odeur enivrante emplissant totalement mes poumons. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux sur les fesses dans la cabine. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce noir complet alors je n'arrive pas à le distinguer complètement, je sens sa respiration dans ma nuque, son souffle chaud qui me donne tellement de frissons, ses bras robustes qui m'enlacent. Un soupir m'échappe, je me rends compte que je suis en train de profiter de la situation tandis que je reste plus de temps qu'il ne faudrait vautrée sur lui.

_Ça va Katniss ? me demande Peeta, qui doit se demander pourquoi je reste autant de temps sur lui.

La surprise passée, je me relève tant bien que mal et bénit finalement le noir, en effet, il ne peut pas voir la rougeur qui me monte aux joues.

_ Ahem… Oui…, je baragouine en reprenant constance et m'éloignant un peu de lui. Je crois, excuse-moi.

Je me glisse contre la paroi du fond et appuie mon dos dessus.

_Y a pas de mal, j'apprécie quand tu te colles à moi comme ça, me répond-t-il avec cette tonalité si particulière qui transforme mon estomac en un essaim de papillons virevoltant gaiement.

Je me mords la lèvre, soufflant discrètement en remettant mes mèches derrière mes oreilles. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré tout. Je le sens bouger et tout à coup le voilà tout à côté de moi, sa chaleur et son odeur m'englobent totalement. Je commence à y voir un peu plus clair dans cette pénombre et sa silhouette devient plus nette. Je ramène mes genoux contre moi et les entourent avec mes bras. J'essaie de respirer le plus calmement possible au moment où son genou frôle le mien tandis qu'il imite ma posture. Je fixe mon genou et meurs d'envie de réitérer ce contact.

_ Tu n'es pas claustrophobe au moins ?, vérifie-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et enlaçant nos doigts.

Mon cœur frétille, il se met à caresser le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Comment veut-il que je reste maîtresse de moi-même avec ce genre de gestes ? Je tente de rassembler mes esprits, il faut que j'arrête de me laisser distraire comme ça. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et change radicalement de sujet.

_ Et hum… Sinon, Glimmer ? j'enchaîne.

Je le sens se tendre imperceptiblement. On y est, je vais avoir mes réponses. J'entends son soupir, je suis aux aguets. Il fait claquer sa langue sur son palais avant de répondre. Je commence à y voir nettement ce qui ne fait que grossir la boule dans mon ventre.

_ Glimmer… commence tranquillement Peeta. Cette chère Glimmer… Quand je suis arrivé au bar, elle était déjà là avec Finnick. J'étais nouveau en ville, sur le campus et ne connaissait pas grand monde. Et tu connais cette façon qu'elle a d'être chaleureuse avec les hommes…

Je renifle sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Avec les hommes uniquement alors ! je murmure.

Dans sa façon de reprendre, je peux sentir un sourire dans sa voix.

_ Moui, avec les hommes je le reconnais. Bref… Elle était très sympathique avec moi…

Je me mets à agiter ma jambe nerveusement – pourquoi j'ai demandé ça déjà ? – je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette discussion, j'ai la respiration un peu plus rapide, la bouche soudain plus sèche et une brique dans ma gorge. Et j'ai chaud alors que je suis encore toute humide de neige. Je retire mon manteau et le pose sur le sol.

_ Et une chose en entraînant une autre, continue Peeta, nous avons fini par avoir une…

Il s'arrête encore comme pour chercher ses mots, ce qui ne cesse d'accroître mon stress. Et de m'énerver aussi, un peu.

_ … Je n'appellerais pas ça une histoire, nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'une fois et le lendemain, elle a fait comme si de rien était.

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais je n'arrive pas à dire les mots que je voudrais, je reste bouche bée face à cette révélation, même si je m'en doutais un peu, l'entendre prononcer de sa bouche me fait tomber de quelques étages. Ma première impulsion est de retirer ma main de la sienne. Je ne me sens mal à l'aise avec lui tout à coup. Il doit sentir ma gêne parce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi et se met à jouer avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

_ Ca va Katniss ? me demande-t-il doucement.

Ma langue est comme du carton, ma bouche est pâteuse. J'essaie d'avaler cette brique qui m'encombre dans la gorge.

_ Hum… je… et c'est tout ? je l'interroge froidement.

Peeta soupire à nouveau.

_ Je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu un béguin pour elle pendant un certain temps, elle faisait comme si nous n'avions jamais couché ensemble et ça me rendait dingue ! Je me demandais si j'avais été si nul que ça ou… Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que tout a été si vite avec la mère de Jenny, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme suite à ça. Mais bizarrement, l'arrivée de ma fille a remis mes idées en place ! Et Glimmer s'en est allée du jour au lendemain et tu…

J'en ai marre de l'écouter, j'en ai assez entendu, je suis en train de me faire avoir – encore une fois- par de belles paroles venant d'un beau garçon, et ça, il en est hors de question !

_ En fait, je le coupe, un peu énervée, tu la kiffes encore c'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est là ? Retour de flammes malsain ou je ne sais quoi ?

D'un geste brusque, je chasse sa main de mes cheveux.

_ Mais pas du tout ! me rétorque-t-il interloqué. Laisse-moi terminer mon histoire…

Il essaie de renouer le contact mais je me lève brusquement.

_ Pas la peine, j'en ai assez entendu ! Surtout après votre discussion dans la cuisine, je me suis bien ridiculisée…

Soudain, j'ai l'impression que les parois de l'ascenseur sont en train de se resserrer sur moi, j'étouffe. Peeta se lève et se rapproche de moi.

_ Katniss…

De nouveau, son odeur s'insinue dans mes narines, commençant doucement mais sûrement à me tourner la tête. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux au moment où il m'attire à lui. Je me tends, expire lentement, et le repousse.

_ Non, non et non ! je m'énerve. Je ne me laisserais pas subjuguer à nouveau par ton regard ou ton odeur enivrante cette fois !

Peeta glousse, lève son bras vers moi et commence à caresser du bois des doigts ma clavicule avant de s'arrêter au niveau de mes cheveux et de jouer avec le bout de ma tresse. Je ne l'en empêche pas cette fois.

_ Mon regard ou mon odeur enivrante ? s'étonne-t-il, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'agace de plus en plus. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine comme une protection et concentre mon attention sur un point derrière son épaule, je ne veux plus me faire piéger une nouvelle fois par son regard.

_ Arrête des facéties, j'en ai marre pour passer pour une parfaite idiote, je m'énerve.

Il continue de sourire mais il semble un peu moins sûr de lui. Il continue de jouer avec ma tresse malgré tout. Mon cœur ne cesse de battre comme un dément.

_ Katniss, soupire-t-il. Il n'y a plus rien entre Glimmer et moi…

Son ton si assuré commence à me faire douter, il lâche ma tresse et laisse ses doigts courir sur mon épaule. Je déglutis et finit par croiser son regard. Je m'efforce de ne pas fondre devant ses prunelles si limpides.

_ Vraiment ? j'enfonce le clou. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de partouze ?

Ses doigts glissent le long de mon bras, j'ai la chair de poule, je me mords la lèvre en fermant les yeux, un soupir en travers de la gorge. J'adore ce contact sur moi, même si je suis vêtue d'un chemisier, ses gestes me laissent comme des picotements sur ma peau.

_ Je peux finir mon histoire ? s'enquiert-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens.

Je le laisse faire et ouvre la bouche pour lui lancer une nouvelle pique mais me rétracte. Je finis par fermer la bouche et par hocher la tête. Le sourire de Peeta reprend un peu de vigueur, je crois que je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Son pouce caresse doucement la base du mien, petit à petit, ma colère s'apaise. Mon souffle se saccade un peu.

_ Je disais donc, Glimmer s'en est allée et j'ai repris ma vie. Je dois reconnaître que c'était le début de la plus mauvaise période de ma vie et je n'en suis pas fier…

_ C'est-à-dire ? je demande plus calmement, de plus en plus perturbée par cet infime contact de son pouce sur le mien.

_ … C'est durant cette période que j'ai rencontré la mère de Jenny… Un mal pour un bien en fait…

Je ne peux que remarquer cette étincelle qui s'allume dans ses yeux dès qu'il parle de sa fille. Ce qui rend son regard encore plus intense. Le rouge me monte aux joues, et je baisse le regard. J'ai chaud et sent mon pouls palpiter à des endroits où il ne devrait pas. Son autre main me caresse du bout des doigts le visage, Dieu, je commence à perdre pieds.

_ … Cette période m'a permis de tourner la page et de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle, termine-t-il, que j'avais eu juste une espèce de coup de cœur pour elle, parce que c'est la première fille avec laquelle j'avais accrochée en arrivant ici. Je crois qu'à partir du moment où je ne me suis plus intéressé à elle, ça a dû l'agacer parce qu'elle est revenue à la charge et n'a cessé de me lancer des perches, de me coller, ce genre de choses. Ce genre de filles ne supporte pas qu'on les repousse ou qu'on les ignore.

Je retiens mon souffle, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je commence à être de plus en plus bizarre, j'ai des frissons de partout, le contact de son pouce sur le mien me rend complètement dingue !

_ Glimmer a fini par partir, conclut-il, du jour en lendemain comme je te le disais, pour réaliser ses rêves à Hollywood. Plus de nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse sa réapparition ces derniers jours, avec toujours la même idée en tête. C'est ce que tu as surpris dans la cuisine, elle a de la suite dans les idées, et elle a même amené une de ses copines en croyant que ça allait m'attirer de nouveaux dans ses filets.

Il se rapproche doucement de moi en agrippant ma nuque et pose son front sur le mien. J'expire doucement en fermant les yeux. Je savoure la chaleur qui émane de lui, cette espèce d'odeur de pain chaud. Je n'arrive pas à explique ce que je ressens en ce moment, peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens de telles émotions. Il lâche ma main, et prend en coupe mon visage dans sa main, son pouce me caresse la joue cette fois, et c'est un déferlement encore plus intense de picotements qui jaillissent à travers ce geste. Je finis par reprendre mon souffle et déglutis afin d'essayer de chasser cette étrange de boule que j'ai dans la gorge.

_ Donc… je murmure d'une voix étranglée.

Je déteste cette voix, d'où vient-elle ? je n'ai jamais parlé comme ça auparavant ! Je me racle la gorge.

_ Donc… je reprends en essayant de masquer mon trouble même si plonger mes yeux dans les siens chamboulent tout dans mon estomac, il n'y a rien entre toi et ces po… filles ?

Il secoue doucement la tête, je sens les palpitations qui m'habitent un peu partout s'accélérer. J'ai si chaud tout à coup, je me surprends à commencer à jouer avec les bords de son pull humide. Je passe la langue sur mes lèvres, des tas de pensées incongrues me traversent l'esprit.

_ Absolument rien, me répond-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

Il frotte son nez sur le mien, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien auprès d'un garçon.

_ Mais au fait, me murmure-t-il soudain, tu ne sors pas avec Darius toi ?

Je me tends et cache mon visage dans sa nuque. Je ne suis pas très fan de ce genre de discussion, et encore moins dans un endroit où je ne peux pas partir. Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et me mets à humer l'odeur de sa nuque en espérant qu'il va passer à autre chose. Peine perdue ! Il va chercher mon menton avec son index pour me forcer à relever le visage vers lui.

_ Katniss… ?

Je soupire en croisant son regard et continue de jouer avec son pull.

_ Mmh… je balbutie, je… pas vraiment.

Peeta hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Pas vraiment ? répète-t-il. Tu sors avec ou tu ne sors pas avec.

Je soupire un peu plus fort, mes yeux paillonnent un peu avant de finir par capter son regard.

_ Darius n'est qu'un ami, je souffle.

Je me sens soudain un peu honteuse de la comédie que j'ai mise en scène un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Son regard se met à pétiller de malice, un sourire se dessine doucement sur son visage alors qu'ilretrace mon profil du bout des doigts.

_ En voilà une information intéressante, s'amuse-t-il.

Mon bas ventre se remet à palpiter douloureusement.

_ Vraiment ? je vérifie timidement.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je ne me dérobe pas cette fois, je ne peux pas de toute façon, je ne suis plus maîtresse de mes gestes. Je me surprends à ouvrir la bouche quand sa langue cherche à forcer le passage. Ni une ni deux, voilà que je retrouve la mienne qui cherche à rencontrer la sienne et ne cesse de la caresser. Ce baiser enflamme mon bas ventre, je le tire vers mois avec son pull et cherche à le lui retirer, sans quitter sa bouche, mue par je ne sais quelle pulsion. Peeta pouffe quand l'encolure de son pull se prend dans son nez alors que ses lèvres étaient encore sur les miennes. Pourtant, son hilarité cesse soudain quand il reprend ma bouche et me pousse dos à la paroi de la cabine. Je lâche son pull rapidement afin d'enfouir mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Il m'agrippe les fesses et me lève un peu, j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui en lâchant un petit soupir, je ne me contrôle plus, ça y est, ce sont mes pulsions qui ont pris le contrôle de mon esprit. Il quitte ma bouche et se met à passer sa langue sur mon buste, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever la tête vers le plafond de la cabine en me mordant frénétiquement les lèvres, ce simple contact m'embrase totalement. Sa langue me brûle d'une façon que je n'ai jamais ressentie, elle m'électrise totalement.

_ Katniss bordel… murmure-t-il sur ma peau.

Alors qu'il me lâche avec délicatesse, je l'attire de nouveau à moi et l'embrasse encore avidement, il en profite pour me retirer les boutons de mon chemisier un à un, je retiens mon souffle, un sentiment fugace de gêne me traverse avant de partir aussi vite quand je sens les doigts de Peeta se mettre à me caresser doucement les épaules tandis qu'il enlève ma chemise. Ses doigts sont si doux et chauds que toutes mes craintes s'envolent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées. Il s'arrête soudain, je sens mon souffle qui s'accélère tandis qu'il me dévisage. Il approche ses doigts de ma peau en attendant un signe de ma part : je suis en soutien-gorge devant lui, je ferme les yeux en hochant la tête pour lui donner mon assentiment, je crève d'envie qu'il me touche encore. Il m'attire vers lui d'un mouvement vif, enlève d'une pichenette mon soutien-gorge et je me retrouve rapidement la poitrine à l'air.

_ Tu as des seins magnifiques, me souffle-t-il en admirant ma poitrine.

Normalement, je me serais sentie gênée au possible- normalement parce que là, je me sens juste excitée au possible ! -, le voilà qui englobe mon sein de sa main avant de sentir mon téton durcir au contact de son pouce quand celui-ci se met à me caresser. J'halète de plaisir, si ce simple contact me donne de telles sensations, qu'en sera-t-il du reste ? Je suis complètement sienne… Il se baisse un peu et se met à embrasser mes seins, il joue avec sa langue sur mes tétons, je décolle carrément. Je ferme les yeux et ne peux retenir un petit couinement de plaisir. Il descend ensuite avec sa bouche le long de ma ligne abdominale, caressant du bout de sa langue ma peau couverte de chair de poule. Il arrive à l'orée de mon pantalon, j'appuie mon dos sur la paroi de la cabine en fermant très fort les yeux. Il se relève d'un coup et me fait face à nouveau, sans que sa main ne quitte mes seins. Je frissonne alors qu'il se presse contre moi et reprend voracement ma bouche, je peux sentir son excitation à lui aussi à travers son pantalon. Alors que sa main libre glisse dans mon pantalon, les lumières de l'ascenseur reviennent et m'aveuglent. Peeta sursaute au moment où l'ascenseur vibre et que des bruits sourds résonnent autour de nous. La cabine se met en branle et se remet à monter. Je me rends soudain compte de la situation où nous sommes quand la cabine s'arrête dans un ding retentissant : je suis la poitrine à l'air dans un ascenseur en face d'un Peeta complètement débraillé. J'ai à peine le temps de ramasser mon chemisier dans un mouvement rapide et de l'enfiler avant que la cabine ne s'ouvre. Je plaque mes bras contre ma poitrine pour refermer mon chemisier de façon naturelle, tandis que Peeta se passe nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur le couloir et devant la plupart des invités, comme si ils attendaient notre arrivée avec impatience. Je sens mes joues qui commencent à surchauffer et vrille mes yeux sur le sol. Peeta leur adresse un sourire éclatant, sans aucune gêne visible.

_ On se demandait où vous étiez passés ! s'exclame Delly.

Johanna pouffe derrière sa main tandis que nous sortons de l'ascenseur.

_ Enfin, on se doutait que vous étiez là-dedans, on se demandait juste comment ça se passait entre vous, précise-t-elle en vrillant son regard sur moi.

J'ai encore plus chaud quand je fais un pas dans le couloir, Peeta derrière moi ramassant nos affaires- j'espère qu'il pensera à ramasser mon sous-vêtement !-. Je sens tout à coup le poids de Darius qui arrive vers moi et me serre à m'en péter les côtes contre lui, j'ai envie de me libérer et de sentir à nouveau Peeta à sa place contre moi.

_ Ça va ? T'as pas eu trop peur ? me demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en le repoussant.

_ C'est bon, j'étais juste coincée dans l'ascenseur ! Pas morte !

Glimmer elle, se colle à Peeta en agrippant fermement son bras et en passant son autre main dans ses boucles.

_ Tu nous as manqué, lui susurre-t-elle.

_ Glimmer, soupire-t-il las. Il y a eu une coupure de courant, c'est ça ?, s'enquiert-il auprès de Delly.

_ Oui, confirme Delly.

Darius essaie de me prendre la main, je l'en empêche d'un mouvement brusque, révélant au passage une partie de mon épaule nue, il ne remarque rien, je resserre les pans de tissus dans un geste vif.

_ Et Jenny va bien ? s'inquiète Peeta.

_ Elle a rien remarqué et à continuer de dormir, le rassure Delly.

Johanna se rapproche de moi tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sans cesse Peeta.

_ Dis donc toi, me chuchote-t-elle, où est ton soutien-gorge ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vois que la façon dont l'histoire avance vous plaît, et j'en suis ravie !**

 **Pour ne pas changer, merci pour vos reviews qui sont des plus adorables ! Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublier de vous remercier, pour ceux qui ont un compte ! Quant aux autres :**

 ** _Mel_ : que de gentillesses, merci ! Je suis extrêmement touchée ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes ! :p**

 ** _Jana_ : merci d'avoir pris la peine de rattraper ton retard lol ! Maintenant, je pense que ce chapitre te fera plaisir !**

 ** _Cam5445_ : Contente que ça t'ai plu autant ! Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _cyhame_ : haha, j'aime ton "Katniss-la coquine !" Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! ;) Merci !**

 ** _Candice_ : oh non, LA scène que tu attendais n'était pas pour l'ascenseur ! haha x)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant ! :)**

 **A très bientôt ! Peetniss.**

* * *

Mes oreilles brûlent littéralement alors que je m'engouffre dans l'appartement, je sens le regard de Johanna sur moi qui ne me lâche pas. J'essaie d'en faire fi et de rester le plus naturelle du monde mais cette absence de sous-vêtement m'obnubile, j'ai l'impression que, comme Johanna, tout le monde le remarque. Peeta, Johanna, Glimmer, Darius et moi finissons par rentrer dans l'appartement où Delly, Finnick et Annie jouent au Trivial Pursuit autour de la table. Haymitch, lui, est affalé sur le canapé, un verre à la main. Lanchen, quant à elle, est debout près de la cuisine, les bras croisés. Je tente de m'échapper discrètement afin de pouvoir retrouver à la fois mes esprits et mon soutien-gorge, malheureusement, Darius me suit comme mon ombre. Il m'agrippe par les hanches et m'attire à lui, je ne peux retenir un grognement d'exaspération.

_ Où tu te sauves comme ça ?, me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je sens les frissons monter, mais pas de manière agréable comme il y a quelques minutes. Je retire prestement ses mains et soupire en serrant les poings.

_ Y a moyen que tu me laisses tranquille deux minutes ?

Je me retourne vers lui, il semble blessé et me lâche avant de lever les mains en guise de cessez-le-feu.

_ Excuse-moi, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu viens de passer un sacré bout de temps enfermée dans cette cabine, je ne veux pas te laisser à nouveau !

_ Je suis pas en sucre, merci !, je lui assène avant de me retourner pour aller dans le couloir.

A peine suis-je en train de fermer la porte de la salle de bains que Peeta s'engouffre derrière moi. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'il s'empare de mon visage et le couvre de baisers. Il me pousse contre le lavabo, sans lâcher ma bouche, je finis par agripper sa nuque et ses cheveux et répond à son étreinte avec passion.

_ On… ne…peut… pas… rester…là, j'halète entre deux baisers.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?, me susurre-t-il dans le creux de mon omoplate.

Je frissonne de nouveau, mais cette fois de plaisir : je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter. Je me surprends à glousser alors qu'il mordille mon lobe d'oreille. Je prends une grande inspiration et mets à contre cœur le holà en le repoussant un peu. Peeta m'adresse un regard emplit de désir, répondant probablement au mien.

_ Tu peux me rendre mon soutif s'il te plaît ?, je lui demande en tentant de masquer mon embarras.

_ Hum… je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, sourit-il en sortant ledit vêtement de sa poche et en me le secouant sous le nez.

J'essaie de l'attraper mais il m'en empêche en levant plus haut le bras. J'explose de rire et finis par l'attraper. Peeta m'enlace et me serre contre lui, je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur son torse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.

_ Si tu restes trop longtemps ici, ça va jaser, je souffle.

_ Tu as raison…

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant de presser ma main et de sortir en catimini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins tout le monde dans le salon, mon soutien-gorge bien en place. Peeta est entouré de ses deux sangsues à côté du bar en compagnie de Finnick et Annie. Darius me fait signe pour que je le rejoigne tandis qu'il discute avec Haymitch. Je l'ignore avec application, croise le regard de Peeta qui me fait un rapide clin d'œil, et rejoins Johanna et Delly. Johanna me regarde avec intensité, je hausse les épaules en prenant le digestif que Delly me propose.

_ Tu as retrouvé ton soutif ?, me murmure Johanna en faisant mine de regarder derrière moi.

_ Ta gueule, je lui réponds sur le même ton.

Elle se redresse un peu et cache son rictus dans sa main comme si elle s'éclaircissait la gorge.

_ Tu as entendu la proposition que vient de nous faire notre hôte et Delly ? me demande plus distinctement ma colocataire un petit sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

_ Non, je rétorque.

_ Nous vous proposons de dormir ici cette nuit, il est hors de question que vous retourniez chez vous avec ce temps, explique Delly.

_ Quelle charmante attention n'est-ce pas Kat ? annonce Johanna.

Je la fusille du regard avant de hocher la tête.

_ Oui, c'est très aimable de leur part.

_ Je me demande où est-ce que nous allons dormir, sous-entend-t-elle en caressant son menton de l'index.

Je commence à en avoir assez de ses petites piques, je me mords la joue pour me retenir de faire un nouvel esclandre.

_ J'ai de la place sur mon canapé, fanfaronne Delly qui ne voit rien de son manège.

_ Je pense que Katniss préférerait dormir chez Peeta, non ? continue Johanna.

Elle commence à franchement dépasser les bornes là, je serre les poings et la fusille du regard en m'abstenant de répondre. Sur le visage de Johanna flotte un petit sourire tandis que je croise son regard.

Alors que Delly s'éloigne pour aller discuter avec les autres invités, je me tourne vers Johanna et la regarde durement.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues au juste ?! je m'énerve.

Johanna m'adresse son regard le plus innocent.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! sourit-elle.

_ Tu m'agaces Johanna quand tu joues à ça putain !

Elle continue de sourire et se dirige nonchalamment vers le buffet pour se servir un café. Je la suis sentant la moutarde me monter au nez.

_ Et moi, me rétorque-t-elle tranquillement, ce qui m'agace c'est de voir le petit jeu auquel tu joues avec Peeta.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces insinuations. Elle semble vraiment fière d'elle et ne cesse de me lancer des petits regards en coins. Je lève les yeux au ciel et finis par aller dans le canapé me calmer. Je suis rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par Darius qui pose directement sa main sur ma cuisse. Je soupire en la retirant prestement –ça commence à bien faire cette manie de me tripoter sans arrêts !-

_ Darius, je souffle, tu me fatigues à toujours me toucher comme ça !

Il prend son air de chien battu.

_ Ben quoi !? C'est ce que font les couples non ?

Peeta arrive au même moment dans la pièce avec les tartes, suivi de ses deux toutous qui surprennent la fin de notre discussion.

_ Justement, nous ne sommes pas un couple aux dernières nouvelles ! je tranche.

_ Mais au fait, intervient Glimmer, nous n'avons toujours pas vu ce fameux baiser !

Lanchen ricane en léchant le glaçage d'un des gâteaux -je ne prendrais donc pas celui-là-, j'ai envie de les baffer. Darius réitère son contact sur ma cuisse, je me tends immédiatement et lève inconsciemment les yeux vers Peeta qui fronce les sourcils. Darius se rapproche de moi et me murmure :

_ Faisons leur plaisir tu ne crois pas ?

Plutôt mourir !

Peeta s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Hum… Et si nous les laissions un peu tranquille, j'ai ramené les tartes, servez-vous donc !

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil discret, je le remercie silencieusement. Je me lève vivement et rejoins les autres autour du buffet. Peeta sert les parts de tartes, quand il me tend la mienne, je ressens une décharge d'électricité un peu partout dans ma main quand celle-ci touche la sienne alors que je saisis l'assiette. J'essaie de contenir au maximum la rougeur qui me monte au visage en évitant le contact de ses yeux.

La soirée continue, chacun trouve une occupation : certains jouent aux cartes, d'autres discutent, moi j'essaie de me dépêtrer de Darius qui ne me laisse plus une minute seule. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est me retrouver seule à nouveau avec Peeta, mais plus moyen d'avoir la paix. Les heures s'étirent, je croise plusieurs fois son regard sans pour autant pouvoir avoir une minute pour nous, j'en viens même à regretter de passer la nuit ici !

Au bout d'un moment, il se lève et parvient à se débarrasser de ses deux pots de colles quand il les informe qu'il va aller jeter un coup d'œil à Jenny, je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre du regard alors que je suis en pleine partie de UNO avec Johanna, Darius, Finnick et Annie. Il me sourit et me lance une de ces œillades qui me mettent sens dessus dessous en passant à côté de moi en mimant un mouvement de tête discret pour que je le suive. Je me surprends à me mordre la joue en esquissant un sourire malgré moi.

_ La terre appelle Katniss !

Je sursaute et reporte mon attention sur le jeu.

_ Hmmmm… Quoi ?! je marmonne en reportant mon attention sur le jeu.

_ C'est à toi ! m'informe Johanna en plissant les yeux vers moi.

_ Ohh… je tente de revenir dans la partie. Moui, pardon…

Johanna glousse tandis que je pioche, complètement hors du jeu. Je commence à piaffer d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver Peeta mais je me force à attendre quelques minutes.

_ Mais pourquoi tu pioches ? s'étonne alors Darius. Tu pouvais jouer cette carte !

Il est carrément pencher sur moi, le nez dans mon jeu, à tripoter mes cartes et décidant de jouer à ma place. Il m'insupporte de plus en plus.

_ Occupe-toi de ton jeu ! je le rabroue sèchement.

Il prend un air blessé et retourne à ses cartes. Je soupire et décide finalement de me lever.

_ Excusez-moi, je vais au petit coin, j'informe la cantonade.

Johanna expire dédaigneusement par le nez tandis que je m'éloigne d'eux. Je m'engouffre ensuite dans le couloir sombre à la recherche de Peeta quand il m'agrippe le poignet et me tire dans sa chambre. Je glousse comme une collégienne alors qu'il me pousse contre la porte une fois que je suis dans la pièce avec lui. Il enfouit son nez dans ma nuque tout en mêlant ses doigts aux miens. Je soupire d'aise, mon cœur bat comme un dément dans ma poitrine.

_ C'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher de toi et te toucher, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Il ne tient qu'à toi de virer tes deux morues ! je lui rétorque en frottant ma joue contre la sienne.

_ Pas en pleine tempête, je ne suis pas comme ça, se justifie-t-il.

_ Dommage, je marmonne.

Il me prend la bouche et je fonds littéralement dans ses bras. Sa langue vient titiller mes lèvres, j'entrouvre ma bouche afin de l'accueillir avec délectation. Ses mains quittent les miennes et viennent en coupe autour de mon visage, j'accroche mes bras autour de sa nuque et me presse contre lui, ma jambe venant inconsciemment se frotter contre son genou. J'expire de plaisir. Il se met à fourrager avec sa bouche dans ma nuque, le long de mes épaules, de mes bras, je suis sur un nuage. Il se met à descendre la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge avant de couvrir mon épaule nue de baisers. Je me reprends soudain.

_ On ne peut pas continuer ça, ici, alors que les autres sont dans la pièce à côté !

_ Et pourquoi donc ? interroge Peeta en ouvrant toujours plus mon chemisier.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me force à reprendre mes esprits en le repoussant un peu.

_ Parce que ce ne serait pas correct !

Il attrape mes poignets et les plaque au-dessus de ma tête, le regard se faisant plus intense, séducteur. Je me lèche les lèvres alors que son regard ensorcelant m'englobe toute entière. J'adore ça ! Il m'embrasse de nouveau avec ferveur, je fonds sous ses baisers et ses caresses, je n'ai plus du tout envie de retourner avec les autres, je veux juste rester là, à profiter de ces moments. Je finis par passer mes jambes autour de son buste alors que ses baisers se font plus profonds, il agrippe mes fesses et me porte jusqu'à son lit. Je lui tire un peu ses boucles blondes tandis qu'il m'allonge sur le matelas avec une délicatesse incroyable sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres. Il se place au-dessus de moi, les deux bras de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il s'appuie sur son coude et remet une mèche de mes cheveux en place en me lançant un regard si envoûtant que j'en ai des frissons.

_ Tu es magnifique, me glisse-t-il.

Je me sens rougir.

_ Arrête, je soupire, gênée.

Il fond sur moi alors que la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Peeta et moi nous séparons en sursautant, face à nous Glimmer nous observe, l'œil noir.

_ Nous nous demandions ce qui pouvait te prendre tant de temps, je comprends maintenant, fait-elle à Peeta d'une voix froide.

_ Je… J'arrive…, lui répond-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en réajustant son pull.

Je me redresse, droite comme un « i », et frotte mes deux mains contre mes cuisses. Je déteste cette impression d'être prise en faute, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Elle reste plantée à l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés, en attendant que Peeta la rejoigne.

_ Je crois que Lanchen et moi allons dormir chez Delly finalement, l'informe-t-elle froidement.

_ Glimmer je…, tente de plaider Peeta en lui prenant le bras.

Elle se libère d'un geste vif, je reste là, ne sachant pas vraiment si je suis à ma place, et assiste à leur dispute.

_ … je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, termine-t-il, penaud. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive tu sais…

Elle ne répond rien et me regarde par-dessus son épaule, le regard flamboyant. Je finis par me lever et m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je murmure en passant à côté d'eux.

Je me dépêche de me ruer vers la sortie, Peeta m'adresse un regard embarrassé alors qu'au contraire, Glimmer me suit avec un regard de prédatrice. En sortant, je tombe nez à nez avec Darius qui fronce les sourcils en me voyant sortir de la chambre de Peeta.

_ Que… ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Son ton se fait plus tranchant.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'accompagner si c'est pour te taper un autre garçon ? s'offusque-t-il.

Je me sens un peu coupable, il n'a pas tort, je me suis un peu servi de lui. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, honteuse.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé… C'est un concours de circonstances…

Darius affiche un air de chien battu, j'ai envie que cette soirée se termine. Glimmer sort alors de la chambre de Peeta à son tour et quand elle croise mon regard, ses yeux rétrécissent et elle me fusille du regard.

_Toi… Que je ne te recroise plus jamais, crois-moi ! s'exclame-t-elle en s'interposant entre Darius et moi. Sale garce !

Pour qui se prend-t-elle de me menacer ainsi ? Elle ne sortait même pas avec Peeta ! Complètement hystéro cette gonzesse ! Elle sert les poings et continue de me dévisager. Je soutiens son regard sans ciller. Elle finit par retourner au salon, Peeta sort de la chambre l'air fatigué. Darius nous plante là, sans plus un mot. Peeta s'approche de moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Je m'appuie sur son torse en soupirant.

_ Hé bien, commente-t-il, ça s'est pas trop mal passé non ?

Je me surprends à pouffer en fermant les yeux. Nous retournons au salon où Glimmer s'est tapie dans un coin avec sa chère amie Lanchen. Elles se font des messes basses en me lançant des regards noirs. Johanna hausse les sourcils en nous voyant arriver. Finnick reste aux côtés d'Annie qui est blottie contre lui. L'ambiance est lourde, Delly se rapproche de nous complètement ahurie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Peeta et moi restons silencieux. Une voix caverneuse provient du buffet où sont alignés les cadavres de bouteilles vides.

_ Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ?! La gamine fricotte avec joli cœur, provoquant la colère de miss Monde, sa copine et de l'ahurie !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Haymitch qui ricane dans son coin.

_ C'est pire qu'un mauvais soap ici ! ajoute-t-il.

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer quand dans un même mouvement, toute l'assemblée se retourne vers nous. On entendrait une mouche voler.

_ Delly, nous allons dormir chez toi, annonce avec aigreur Glimmer.

Delly hoche la tête.

_ Moi je rentre chez moi, décrète Darius en s'emparant de son manteau.

_ Tu ne vas pas ressortir avec ce temps !? s'alarme Peeta en avançant vers lui.

_ Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici, s'énerve-t-il. Avec tout ce monde qui me prend pour un con !

J'ouvre la bouche pour infirmer cette impression avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'a pas tort, je l'ai un peu pris pour un imbécile en l'invitant à m'accompagner juste pour énerver Peeta. Et maintenant, il se retrouve comme le dindon de la farce.

_ Viens chez moi, propose Delly.

_ Oui viens, on va te consoler, minaude Lanchen. Tu parleras enfin avec de vraies femmes !

Sa dernière réflexion me rend très mal à l'aise, on dirait vraiment une espèce de carnassière prête à se jeter sur n'importe qui portant une paire de couilles.

_ Qui d'autres veut venir ?, questionne un peu gênée Delly.

_ Tu as de l'alcool ? se renseigne Haymitch. Parce qu'ici, y a plus grand-chose…

D'un mouvement de tête il indique toutes les bouteilles vides qui s'alignent piteusement sur le buffet.

_ Pas beaucoup… avoue Delly.

_ Bon, de toute façon, ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! Et puis, faut bien avouer qu'on s'emmerde ici, avec Blondie furieuse, ce sera toujours plus marrant !

Je me tourne vers Johanna et m'étonne qu'elle n'ait toujours rien dit. Elle se contente de me regarder, la mine indéchiffrable, en caressant le pied de son verre tranquillement. Peeta ne dit rien, reste la bouche pincée et regarde ses invités se faire la malle. Delly raccompagne donc Glimmer, Lanchen, Darius et Haymitch vers son appartement en s'excusant platement. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu une soirée tourner à ce point en fiasco…

L'ambiance étant retombée à plat, nous aidons Peeta à tout ranger.

_ Excusez-moi, se confond Peeta. Je… Je suis désolé de la tournure que la soirée à prise.

Il me jette un coup d'œil en coin, je n'ose pas affronter son regard alors je me contente de tripoter mes cuticules.

_C'est pas grave, glisse Johanna, les meilleurs sont restés ! Et pis, de ce côté, contrairement à l'autre, ça transpire le sexe ! Je me sens comme une espèce de cinquième roue du carrosse !

Je pique un fard en sentant une bouffé de chaleur m'envahir, Finnick et Annie gloussent en se serrant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, Peeta, lui, pouffe un peu et part avec quelques plats sales. Johanna, Finnick, Annie et moi le suivons les bras chargés de vaisselles sales et autres bouteilles vides. Je me sens extrêmement mal, limite coupable, alors je reste le plus loin possible de Peeta pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Il fait donc la vaisselle, Johanna l'essuie, Finnick et Annie la rangent et moi je nettoie la cuisine. Tout, mais ne pas être en contact avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il tente d'entrer en contact avec moi : que ce soit à travers les yeux, les gestes ou la voix, je fuis à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Peeta termine la soirée en nous apportant des oreillers et des couvertures afin que nous nous installions pour la nuit. Je ne lui ai toujours pas adressé la parole à nouveau depuis « l'incident ». Ça finit par lui taper sur les nerfs je pense parce que, alors que Finnick et Annie sont en train de préparer leur couchage et que Johanna s'éloigne pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, il s'approche de moi pour me prendre à part. J'ai la bouche un peu sèche et la langue râpeuse quand il me prend la main et me conduit dans le couloir. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau m'électrise, je me surprends à souffler doucement pour tenter d'apaiser mes émotions.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Katniss ? me demande-t-il.

Je me remets à fixer avec application mes ongles et hausse les épaules.

_ Mmmh… rien pourquoi ? je fais platement.

Il me prend délicatement la main, et, de son autre, lève mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

_ Katniss… murmure-t-il.

Je finis par expirer tout l'air que j'ai retenu inconsciemment dans mes poumons, j'ai une stupide envie de pleurer, mais pourquoi ? Je ne le sais même pas !

_ Je suis désolée… je balbutie.

_ Mais pourquoi ?! s'offusque-t-il. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'allonger platement devant toi ! C'est moi qui ai provoqué tout ça !

J'émets un gloussement.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Si si… Je t'assure…

_ Putain mais embrassez-vous merde plutôt que de vous la jouez Amants Maudits ! s'exclame Johanna derrière nous.

Je ferme les yeux, rouge de honte alors que Peeta pose son front sur le mien. Johanna se rapproche de nous.

_ Vous êtes mignons mais que vous êtes compliqués ! ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de nous.

Nous finissons tous par aller nous coucher, Peeta dans sa chambre, Finnick et Annie dans le canapé lit et Johanna et moi, sur le sol, sur le tapis. Peeta nous a proposé à Johanna et moi sa chambre mais, ne voulant pas trop nous imposer, nous avons refusé, même si ma colocataire n'a pu s'empêcher d'ajouter à mi-voix que si je voulais, je pouvais aller dormir avec lui !

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je ne cesse de me tourner et me retourner – et pas uniquement parce que je suis sur le sol- je suis bien trop énervée suite aux évènements de la soirée pour me reposer sereinement. Les autres dorment à poings fermés eux, je peux même entendre Johanna ronfler paisiblement, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils font, je suis un paquet de nerfs. Lasse de ne pas parvenir à trouver ma position, je finis par me lever et vais dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau quand j'entends des murmures venir de la chambre de Jenny. Je décide d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Je peux voir de la lumière venir de sa chambre alors que je me dirige à pas feutrés vers celle-ci. Je m'arrête un instant, ne voulant pas déranger Peeta s'il essaie de la rendormir. Je mets mon pouce dans ma bouche et décide de faire marche arrière au moment même où Peeta sort de la chambre et qu'il me hèle depuis le seuil.

_ Tu ne dors pas ? me demande-t-il à mi-voix en s'approchant de moi.

Mon cœur se remet à battre frénétiquement pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison alors qu'il se retrouve face à moi.

_ Erm… non… j'avais soif, je balbutie nerveusement.

Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'en suis toute gênée et remets machinalement une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Il approche sa main de mon visage et termine à ma place mon geste, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa main en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je sens sa présence devant moi avec une incroyable sensation dans le bas de mon ventre.

_ Moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, m'apprend-t-il, alors je suis allé voir Jenny. Elle dormait comme une bienheureuse alors je suis ressorti.

_ Oh, c'est pour ça que j'avais entendue du bruit dans sa chambre, je fais complètement sur les nerfs.

Sa main caresse lentement le lobe de mon oreille avant de se mettre à effleurer délicieusement ma joue.

_ Je crois, continue-t-il plus bas, que c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge tandis que mon énervement se transforme en une excitation qui me noue les entrailles.

_ Vr… C'est vrai ?, je bégaie encore plus.

Je serre mes lèvres pour retenir le « moi aussi » qui menace de s'échapper de ma bouche. Il plonge son regard azuréen dans mes yeux, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle comme je peux malgré la brique qui m'enserre les poumons. Je suis à nouveau happée dans leur bleu intense et je commence à m'y noyer au moment où le visage de Peeta est à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Il entrouvre ses lèvres si attrayantes et je me retrouve à l'imiter sans même m'en apercevoir, fermant les yeux de la même manière que lui, lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec les miennes. Et de nouveau, ce baiser me transporte littéralement dans une espèce de transe où je n'ai plus aucun contrôle de mes faits et gestes, où mon cerveau se met sur off et où mes pulsions prennent le dessus. J'agrippe fermement son t-shirt afin de le coller à moi, il soupire tandis que nos bouches s'ouvrent en même temps et que nos langues se rencontrent avidement. Ses bras m'encerclent et m'attirent encore plus près si c'est encore possible, je passe mes mains autour de sa nuque quand je le sens m'emmener ailleurs qu'au milieu de ce couloir. Il pousse une porte, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, me contente de gémir sous l'assaut de ses lèvres contre les miennes, de sa langue caressant si habilement la mienne. Il me pousse soudain sur un matelas sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment, je m'y allonge sans le lâcher en expirant un petit soupir. Nous sommes encore dans sa chambre et la chaleur qui habite mon bas ventre se transmet à mon entre-jambe jusque dans mes reins. J'ai une soudaine et folle envie qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements et qu'il me fasse plus de choses que je n'en rêve.

Peeta se met à déboutonner mon chemisier d'un geste sûr et rapide alors que moi, j'empoigne le bas de son marcel pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de mes lèvres. Je me dis tout à coup que j'aurais dû rester sans soutien-gorge, ce qui m'affole un peu moi-même : depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pensées incongrues ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger à nouveau plus en détails car voilà que sa bouche quitte mon visage pour descendre lentement le long de ma clavicule, caresser délicatement le creux de mon épaule et se diriger vers ma poitrine. J'halète de plaisir en enfouissant mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes au moment où il se met à titiller à travers le tissus de mon sous-vêtement mes tétons. Putain, depuis quand je me laisser aller de cette façon et si vite ? Ce garçon me rend complètement folle !

Je sens ses doigts se glisser derrière mon dos et agripper l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, je me cambre pour lui faciliter le passage au moment où sa bouche revient se sceller à la mienne. Ses baisers se font plus ardents, et je ne peux qu'y répondre en me glissant sur le côté afin de me retrouver cette fois sur lui. Il détache sa bouche de la mienne.

_ Mmmh Katniss, me souffle-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur mon visage et en caressant mes pommettes.

Et voilà que j'enlève d'un mouvement leste mon sous-vêtement pour l'envoyer sur le sol, je ne suis plus moi-même, dans une espèce de transe, un état second qui ne me fait que le désirer toujours plus ardemment. Peeta se relève un peu et m'attire de manière à ce que je sois à califourchon sur lui. Il m'observe avec intensité.

_ Tu es absolument divine, dit-il en effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de mon ventre nue.

Il me caresse le dos tout en approchant son visage de mes seins nus, je frisonne à la fois de plaisir et d'envie quand il pose sa bouche contre mon téton et qu'il l'aspire. Ses mains quittent mon dos et se mettent à caresser ma poitrine, suivant du doigt le galbe de mes seins, les prenant ensuite à pleine main. Je me décide à caresser à mon tour son torse, ses pectoraux incroyablement dessinés, sa ceinture abdominale parfaite, et me voilà qui arrive à la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama, que je caresse doucement. Je peux voir le renflement dans son pantalon m'indiquant que je ne suis vraiment pas la seule à mourir d'envie d'en avoir plus. Il m'attire alors tout contre lui, ma peau nue contre sa peau nue et m'embrasse encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement ivre de désir pour lui. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, elles me caressent, me survolent, ne cessant d'augmenter mes envies inavouables.

Tout à coup, je les sens qui glissent tout en douceur vers mon pantalon et qui commencent à retirer la boucle de ma ceinture. Avant je me serais sûrement tendue … voir crispée sous de tels assauts, mais là, je m'aperçois que je n'attends que ça ! Même si je n'ai pas choisi mon plus sous-vêtement –le regret m'assaille d'ailleurs fugacement-. Je le laisse donc faire, avec délectation et voilà que j'en viens à vouloir qu'il accélère le mouvement. Peeta retire ensuite les boutons un à un de ma braguette.

Fébrile, je me colle à lui instinctivement au moment où il fait glisser mon pantalon sur mes cuisses, je me mets à genoux et, en quelques gestes, je l'aide à retirer mon pantalon avec mes jambes, ma bouche dévorant toujours la sienne. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel désir pour personne, même pas Gale. Je repasse mes jambes autour de son buste, de façon à me fondre presque avec lui. Ses mains viennent caresser mes hanches avant de se diriger résolument vers mes fesses qu'elles survolent telles des plumes. Puis, voilà qu'il attrape l'élastique de ma culotte et qu'il la descend tout en douceur. Je finis par me presser contre lui et à m'allonger sur lui alors qu'il termine de la faire rouler sur mes jambes. Je me retrouve complètement nue face à lui, c'est à ce moment crucial que mon cerveau, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, se remet à fonctionner : qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire au juste ? Je vais vraiment me taper Peeta alors que les autres sont dans la pièce à côté ?! Que sa fille dort dans la chambre d'à côté ? Il doit percevoir mon hésitation parce que, tout à coup, il stoppe son baiser et recule un peu son visage du mien afin de pouvoir m'observer, ses doigts venant caresser mon visage.

_ Un problème ? s'enquiert-il, le souffle court. J'ai des capotes si…

Je souris, essayant de paraître plus sereine que je ne le suis, nue, comme ça, allongée sur lui. Il se redresse un peu et me dévisage plus longuement, un léger froncement de sourcils témoignant de sa perplexité, son ton et son regard restant d'une douceur incroyable. Et là, malgré tout, je me sens stupide. Stupide d'avoir soudain de tels doutes, paradoxalement stupide de mettre lâcher de cette façon aussi vite et stupide de me sentir aussi gourde. Il me fait m'allonger à côté de lui et se presse contre moi, sa tête touchant la mienne, son nez caressant tendrement ma joue.

_ Katniss, si tu as le moindre souci… commence-t-il en faisant glisser son index sur mon bras, provoquant mille et un frissons dans tout mon corps.

Il me regarde avec une telle intensité, s'humectant les lèvres d'une façon si érotique… Je suis vraiment conne de me prendre tellement la tête, je ferme les yeux et c'est comme si j'entendais la voix de Johanna me titiller sur mon côté coincée qui la fait tant marrer. Je prends une grande inspiration et rouvre les yeux pour le regarder à mon tour. Ses yeux ont une espèce de lueur coquine. Mon cœur accélère encore et j'attire son visage sur le mien afin de pouvoir l'embrasser et chasser de cette façon ses digressions qui me polluent l'esprit en gémissant. Je sens son index qui court sur ma poitrine à présent, descendant vers mon nombril, accélérant au fur et à mesure ma respiration alors qu'il atteint à présent la naissance de mon pubis. Je me crispe très légèrement.

_ Tu ne… murmure Peeta, ses lèvres tout contre les miennes.

Je n'hésite qu'un millième de secondes avant de placer ma main sur la sienne et la faire glisser plus bas en soupirant.

La main de Peeta est à présent sur mes lèvres qu'il entrouvre légèrement avec deux doigts, je soulève la jambe de façon à lui faciliter le passage, l'enroulant autour de son buste, et sens plus que jamais mon cœur pulser là où ses doigts se trouvent. Ils glissent sans encombre dans mon intimité et se mettent à me caresser le clitoris, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, permettant par la même occasion de faire s'envoler mes dernières gênes. Je suis complètement à lui, sentant un désir, toujours plus brûlant, monté en moi. J'halète de plus en plus fort alors que s'intensifient les caresses de Peeta. Je me colle tout contre lui à mesure que le plaisir décuple. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, savourant ce plaisir intense.

_ Oh Peeta… me voilà en train de gémir, agrippant de plus en plus fort ses épaules.

_ Ça te plaît on dirait ? m'interroge-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je sens que je commence à ne plus être maîtresse de mes réactions et me mets à trembler de tous mes membres, je suis sur le point de venir et Peeta le voit très bien puisqu'il intensifie ses gestes. Je finis par ressentir une vague de plaisir extrême qui me secoue des pieds à la tête suivie par cette sensation de détente incommensurable.

Peeta se remet à me caresser la poitrine alors que moi, j'en veux plus, j'ai ce besoin inexplicable de le sentir en moi, là, maintenant. J'agrippe donc son élastique de pyjama et le baisse dans un mouvement leste. Peeta halète de surprise et prend en coupe mon visage pour m'embrasser goulûment, il roule sur moi et se retrouve au-dessus. Il s'arrête quelques secondes et me regarde à nouveau avec son regard si intense.

_ Tu… C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu es sûre ?

Je l'agrippe par la nuque à la fois pour cesser toute ces digressions inutiles et pour qu'il se fonde enfin en moi. Tandis qu'il se relève sur ses coudes et qu'il se positionne au-dessus de moi, j'écarte un peu mes jambes afin de lui faciliter le passage. Et là, je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en phase avec quelqu'un quand je le sens se glisser en moi. J'ai cette étrange impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Je m'abandonne donc totalement à notre étreinte…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Et oui, me revoici pour un tout nouveau chapitre que je poste rapidement, je n'ai pas accès bien longtemps à l'ordinateur, je ne peux donc pas répondre aux reviews anonymes comme je le voulais, mais je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre ! En tout cas, ça ne m'empêche pas de vous remercier TRES chaleureusement ! ;)_**

 ** _Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, je le reconnais, voyons ça quand un chapitre de transition ! :p J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! ^^_**

 ** _A très vite !_**

 ** _Peetniss._**

 ** _#weloveParis#prayforParis_**

* * *

Des baisers dans mon cou…

Des caresses sur mon corps…

Des soupirs de plaisirs…

Telles sont les réminiscences de la plus merveilleuse nuit que je viens de passer quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur mon visage. Je me mords la lèvre en regardant le plafond, un bien être indéfinissable s'empare de moi quand je me tourne vers lui… qui est en train de me regarder les yeux pétillants de malice.

_ Bonjour toi, murmure-t-il sans me quitter du regard.

Je soupire de contentement et hoche la tête. Je continue de sentir sur moi son regard ensorcelant.

_ Quoi !? je m'écris en gloussant.

_ Tu es d'une beauté renversante quand tu dors, me dit simplement Peeta en me caressant le front pour écarter quelques mèches qui traînent…

_ Arrête ! je m'offusque en le poussant légèrement avec ma jambe, rabattant la couette sur ma tête.

Au contact de ma jambe sur le sienne, sa chaleur se répand dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps et cette sensation dans le bas ventre me reprend- ce mec me rend complètement dingue !- Il m'attire un peu plus vers lui en s'emparant de ma cuisse. Je me laisse faire, non sans un certain délice, puis, il s'empare de mes lèvres pour les sceller dans un de ses baisers dont lui seul à le secret, un baiser qui me fait perdre tout sens commun. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'elles-mêmes, comme avides à nouveau de sentir la langue de Peeta les caresser. Il roule et le voilà au-dessus de moi, à me parcourir avec ses longs doigts si habiles, je me mets à lui caresser le dos, espérant apprendre par cœur chaque parcelle de son corps. Le désir revient avec force dans mes reins et je le serre un peu plus contre moi tandis que je devine la même envie chez lui quand ma cuisse se glisse le long de son entrejambe.

_ Hmmm… Katniss… halète-t-il, … tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi !

_ J'en ai une petite idée, je lui chuchote dans le creux de son oreille.

Je sens tout à coup ses lèvres descendre le long de ma nuque et le voilà qui aspire ma peau, s'il continue, je vais avoir une marque derrière mon lobe, mais je n'en ai cure, je lui agrippe fermement le dos en soulevant mon bas ventre et me pressant contre lui toujours plus fort. Mes jambes encerclent son buste, n'attendant qu'une chose, que l'on recommence la même danse que la veille. Néanmoins, nous sommes interrompus par le baby phone qui crépite à côté de nous, coupant court à nos envies de rapprochement physiques. Peeta grogne dans mon cou au moment où je me rallonge normalement sur le matelas, une barre dans le ventre et une étrange sensation qui me parcourt tout le corps. Peeta s'appuie sur ses coudes, les épaules basses et enfouit son visage dans ma nuque.

_ Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il.

_ C'est rien, je murmure en passant mes mains dans ses boucles blondes ébouriffées.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant de rouler de nouveau de son côté et de se redresser sur le matelas. Il parcourt la pièce du regard.

_ Tu as vu mon caleçon ?

Je ricane en me redressant à mon tour et ramène mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Je frissonne un peu quand ma peau, refroidit tout à coup, s'habitue à la fraîcheur de la chambre. Peeta se lève, nu comme un vers, et pose ses poings contre ses hanches.

_ Putain, où j'ai bien pu le fourrer ? Hier, je l'ai jeté… Mais où ?

Je rougis un peu en repensant à notre nuit et pose mon front sur mes genoux, un peu gênée tout à coup. Pendant ce temps, il se met à quatre pattes et regarde sous le lit avant de pousser une exclamation de triomphe en secouant par-dessus sa tête le fameux caleçon.

_ BINGO ! se réjouit-il.

Il reste à quatre pattes sur le sol et pose un bras sur le matelas, un air triomphant sur le visage. Il semble vraiment fier de lui.

_ Je me demande comment il a atterri là !

Je rabats mes cheveux devant mes yeux en espérant qu'il cesse ses allusions, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je sens tout à coup sa main sur mon bras, me caressant doucement.

_ Ça va pas Katniss ?

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde à travers mes cheveux. Je me sens stupide tout à coup de réagir de cette manière. Mais en même temps, j'ai une espèce de désagréable impression qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez…

_ Si, si... je lui assure. Dépêche-toi avant que Jenny ne réveille tout l'appartement.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Je redresse un peu la tête et la hoche ostensiblement, essayant de chasser cette idiote sensation. Jenny commence à s'agiter un peu plus, les crépitements commençant à se transformer en pleurs de plus en plus sonores.

_ Oui, y a pas de soucis, je lui assure d'une voix que je veux ferme. Vas-y, je te rejoins dans la cuisine.

Il affiche une mine soucieuse mais finit par se lever en enfilant ledit caleçon, son marcel et un jogging. Il sort ensuite de la chambre et m'adressant un dernier clin d'œil. Je soupire en resserrant ma prise autour de mes genoux. Bon, une nouvelle fois, un garçon avec lequel j'ai fait l'amour s'enfuit… Je commence à me demander si je suis si repoussante que ça pour qu'ils s'enfuient juste après ? Est-ce que j'ai un truc qui cloche ? Je me morigène de penser à ça – c'est différent ici, non ? - Peeta doit s'occuper de sa fille, il ne vient pas de me larguer comme une merde de la même manière que Gale… Je me secoue – je suis complètement idiote de penser ce genre de chose, avec Peeta c'est tellement différent, tellement… intense- je me force donc à chasser cette impression de ma tête en sortant du lit. Je m'assois, la couette toujours placée de façon à cacher ce qu'il faut même si je suis toute seule, et me mets à chercher après mes vêtements. J'inspecte la pièce et souris, me détendant un peu.

_ Mais où sont donc passé mes fringues ? je m'interroge tout haut, mon sourire s'étendant doucement.

Je finis par sortir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de mes vêtements de la veille, en inspectant juste dans le couloir pour vérifier que je ne tomberais pas sur quelqu'un en sortant, et de ce fait, supporter les remarques. A première vue, il n'y a personne alors je sors sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir et, bien entendu, au moment où je passe devant la porte de la salle de bains, comme dans une mauvaise comédie, Johanna sort au même moment. J'avais tellement espéré retourner dans le salon avant que quiconque ne se réveille, j'en suis pour mes frais. Je me retrouve face à ma colocataire, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, avec son regard tellement pénétrant. Elle plisse une seconde les yeux et serre les lèvres. Mon cœur bat tellement dans ma poitrine que je me demande si elle ne l'entend pas elle aussi, j'ai même l'impression d'être prise en faute et que la culpabilité se lit sur mon front-même si je n'ai rien fait de mal, je le sais-. En fermant la porte, elle se met en travers du couloir et son sourire si énigmatique se dessine sur son visage. Elle claque sa langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Tiens, tiens, Katniss… D'où sors-tu donc ?

Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard perçant et fixe le bout de mes chaussettes. Un bref moment, prise au dépourvu, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

_ Quand je me suis réveillée cette nuit, et même ce matin, plus aucune trace de ma colocataire ! continue-t-elle tranquillement.

_ Je… Hum… je…, je marmonne.

_ Pardon… nous interrompt Finnick en arrivant derrière Johanna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'heure du thé ou quoi ?

Johanna se tourne vers lui, l'œil brillant.

_ Notre chère Katniss n'a pas passé toute la nuit avec nous ! sous-entend-t-elle.

Le visage de Finnick s'éclaire et il se met à avoir le même ton que mon amie.

_ Ohhhh ! Mais voyez-vous ça ! Cela voudrait-il dire qu'enfin, le rapprochement a eu lieu ?!

Son œil est gourmand, avide d'en savoir plus. Je commence à être carrément gênée, et me met à me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, ce couloir est oppressant et étroit. Leurs questions me mettent la pression, je commence à en avoir assez.

_ Et si vous me foutiez la paix un peu !? je m'énerve en forçant le passage entre eux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire ? Le bien-être et la bonne humeur que je ressentais redescend tout net J'entends Johanna et Finnick qui ricanent derrière moi. J'arrive dans le salon où je trouve Annie entrain de ranger les couvertures. Peeta est dans la cuisine pas très loin, à donner son repas à Jenny. Je suis énervée en le rejoignant. Il m'adresse son sourire si particulier qui me détend presque aussitôt. Jenny babille tranquillement sur sa chaise haute, heureuse comme un pape à téter son biberon. Je m'appuie sur la table de la cuisine en m'asseyant, il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre.

_ Re-bonjour toi !

Je lui souris en retour et porte mon attention sur Jenny qui me dévisage. Je lui caresse du bout des doigts son bras, elle esquisse un petit sourire en gloussant.

_ Elle t'aime vraiment bien, reconnaît-il en caressant sa tête.

Je me sens rougir encore, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça ! Les autres finissent par nous rejoindre, je fais comme si de rien était. Je sens malgré tout Johanna qui me regarde ostensiblement, je reste stoïque et essaie de chasser mon malaise. Peeta prend sa fille dans ses bras et lui caressant le dos pour lui faire faire son rot. Annie s'approche timidement et tend ses bras.

_ Je… Je peux ?

Peeta lui sourit et lui tend.

_ Pas de soucis… répond-t-il tranquillement.

_ Elle est tellement adorable…

Le visage se transforme instantanément et, tout à coup, c'est une tout autre Annie devant moi, détendue et sereine en s'occupant du bébé. Peeta la regarde quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers nous.

_ La neige s'est arrêtée nous indique-t-il, et ils sont entrain de dégager les routes.

_ Ahhhh ! On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! commente Johanna avant de me couler un regard de biais. A moins que certaine…

Elle insiste démesurément sur le _e_ de « certaine » avec un air de conspiratrice.

_ … ne préfère rester ici !

Je manque de m'étrangler, j'ai les joues en feu à ce moment-là. Peeta se redresse et se passe une main dans ses boucles, un sourire en coin.

_ Ah… Vous êtes au courant ? remarque-t-il. Pour la discrétion, on repassera !

Un sourire énigmatique flotte sur les lèvres de Johanna tandis que Finnick charrie son ami, je reste silencieuse et caresse du bout des doigts le bois de la table. Annie est totalement sous le charme de Jenny et ne cesse de jouer avec. Peeta lui coule un regard bienveillant avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

_ Bon et si je vous faisais du Pain perdu ? annonce-t-il pour changer de sujet.

En sortant de l'appartement de Peeta avec Johanna quelques heures plus tard, je me sens complètement différente que quand j'y suis rentrée la veille, c'est d'ailleurs un sentiment étrange qui me noue d'une délicieuse manière les entrailles. Peeta a proposé de nous reconduire, pourtant nous avons décidé de le laisser profiter de sa fille tranquillement, alors Johanna, Finnick, Annie et moi avons décidé de repartir par nos propres moyens.

L'air matinal est frais et piquant, le soleil est revenu, faisant luire les rues d'une manière si particulière. Ces dernières d'ailleurs ont été déneigées, tout comme le routes : la circulation est revenue partiellement.

Johanna pérore à côté de moi tandis que nous descendons la rue, mais je ne l'écoute pas, mon esprit ne cesse de se passer en boucle les baisers de Peeta, ses caresses, ses attentions… Une boule de chaleur m'enveloppe totalement, je suis… bien ! Tout à coup, je sursaute quand Johanna me donne un coup de coude.

_ Hey ! Katniss, tu es avec moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder les yeux écarquillés. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Je vois ! soupire-t-elle.

Elle hèle un taxi qui passe doucement à côté de nous et m'entraîne avec elle à l'intérieur. Je hausse les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que… je marmonne.

Johanna tourne sa tête vers moi avec un regard plein de curiosité.

_ Plus vite nous rentrerons à la maison, plus vite j'aurais les détails croustillants ! m'explique-elle tranquillement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

_ Tu lâches jamais l'affaire hein !

_ Attends, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! s'exclame-t-elle.

En arrivant à l'appartement, je la précède et, alors qu'elle claque la porte, je me dépêche d'aller vers la salle de bains, espérant de cette façon la semer. Mais c'est mal la connaître, elle me suit jusque dans la salle de bains et cale son pied entre la porte et le chambranle pour m'empêcher de fermer à clés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? je m'étonne.

_ Tu crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça quand même ?!

Je soupire en la laissant entrer, je ne vais pas y couper, alors autant subir son interrogatoire maintenant ! Je mets mes deux mains à plat contre le lavabo en expirant lentement avant de lever la tête et de la regarder à travers le reflet du miroir.

_ Tu m'emmerdes Johanna !

Elle affiche son éternel petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle est appuyée nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte.

_ Je sais mais avoue que tu adores ça !

Je m'abstiens de répondre et fait couler de l'eau dans le gobelet à dents. Elle se rapproche tranquillement et s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_ Alors… Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes enfin embrassés ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Combien de fois vous l'avez fait ?

_ Johanna ! je m'offusque.

Elle hausse les épaules en croisant les jambes. Je lui darde un regard noir en commençant à me laver les dents, les joues en feu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est important comme détail ! Je suis déjà ravie de voir que tu l'aies si vite fait !

Je crache mon dentifrice dans l'évier, piquée par sa dernière réflexion.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça « si vite fait » ?!

_ Ben quoi ? fait-elle en haussant les sourcils. T'es un peu coincée, avoue-le !

Je rince ma bouche avec plus de vigueur qu'il ne le faut et recrache violemment l'eau dans le lavabo.

_ Je suis pas coincée ! je lui rétorque.

_ Timide si tu préfères, concède-t-elle. Tu as couchée combien de fois le premier soir avec un mec ?

Je reste un instant décontenancée, la serviette sur le menton. Je n'ose pas la regarder en face.

_ Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que… Katniss !? Tu as eu combien de partenaires ? Je sais que tu n'es plus vierge donc…

J'élude sa question en dénouant ma tresse un peu vivement.

_ Oh mon Dieu… continue Johanna. Tu… tu n'as couché qu'avec l'autre connard ?

_ Et alors ?! j'aboie.

Elle lève les mains en guise de cessez-le-feu.

_ Rien… Rien… Je suis juste un peu étonnée… Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas coincée !

Je soupire en terminant de coiffer mes cheveux. Je n'aime décidément pas cette discussion, ni la tournure qu'elle prend. Je me tourne vers ma colocataire et la dévisage.

_ Où tu veux en venir au juste ? Tu veux savoir combien de fois ? Dans quelle position ? La taille de son engin ?

Johanna ne cille pas et son petit sourire s'élargit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se régale et va bientôt éclater de rire.

_ Par exemple ! pouffe-t-elle. Mais juste de savoir si c'était bien est déjà intéressant !

Un souvenir vivace de cette nuit me revient en mémoire et une bouffée de chaleur se répand sur mon visage à nouveau. Johanna se lève d'un bond et se rapproche de moi pour se planter juste à côté de moi devant le lavabo, excitée comme une puce.

_ Oulala, il est doué à ce point ?

_ C'était… Ouahou ! je concède du bout des lèvres, des papillons plein le ventre.

_ Combien de capotes ont été usées ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt et baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux, je remplis mon gobelet et me rince la bouche. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être prise en faute. Johanna reste interdite à côté de moi et me touche l'épaule.

_ Tu… Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? me demande-t-elle.

L'impression de tranquillité disparaît, ou plutôt se transforme en une sensation désagréable qui me serre les entrailles. Je suis soudain prise de remords et me mords la lèvre inférieure.

_ Attends… C'est pas une critique, me rassure-t-elle. Juste… Faut faire gaffe, Jenny en est la preuve… une adorable preuve je le reconnais.

J'expire bruyamment, essayant de retrouver le bien-être qui m'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Tu prends la pilule de toute façon non ?

Je hoche la tête dans l'affirmative. Gale m'avait tanné, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un marmot dans les pattes. Et puis, bon, il faut bien l'avouer, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça parce que moi-même, je ne me voyais pas avec un bébé – je ne me vois toujours pas d'ailleurs, même en me projetant très loin !

_ Et bien tout va bien alors ! se réjouit-elle.

Elle me caresse le dos et sort de la pièce, ayant certainement reçu toutes les réponses à ses questions. Mais maintenant, moi, je me retrouve avec des doutes plein la tête. Je me demande si, effectivement, nous- je n'ai pas été trop vite. Si, de me perdre ainsi dans ses baisers n'était pas totalement stupide de ma part. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne me reconnais plus, et ça commence à me faire peur…


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Terminé les chapitres de transition, voilà un vrai grand chapitre comme il se doit ! ^^**

 **Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est hyper agréable ! Ca ne peut que me motiver pour la suite ! Et pour ceux qui ne font que passer sans me rien laisser, merci aussi infiniment de prendre la peine de me lire !**

 ** _Guest _ : Effectivement ! Mais je pense qu'ils adorent ça en fait ! ^^**

 ** _Cam5445_ : merci beaucoup ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je me suis mise à adorer Johanna lol Et une Katniss sans doute n'es pas vraiment Katniss ,'est-ce pas !**

 ** _Mel_ : J'espère que dans ce chapitre-ci, tu auras ce qu'il te faut niveau discussion ! ;)**

 ** _Truth-Odair_ : haha, lis vite la suite dans ce cas !**

 **J'espère n'avoir oublier personne ! :p**

 **Et je terminerais en remerciant pour la millionième fois ma bêta d'amour, ma soeur de wi-fi, Mockngjay, grâce à qui je trouve nombre de scènes drôles ! (dans ce chapitre, c'est grâce à elle que vous aurez du Haymitch !) I love you my dear !**

 **Très bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

Je passe le reste du week-end chez moi, refusant tout net toutes les demandes de rendez-vous que Peeta m'envoie par textos, ou lors de nos (trop) nombreuses conversations téléphoniques. Je regrette tellement d'avoir craqué si vite que je sais que si je le vois de suite, je retomberais dans ce travers et me laisserais balader par ces yeux bleus si hypnotiques. Je reste donc évasive et en retrait quand il m'appelle, trouvant une nouvelle excuse vaseuse à chaque fois : il doit rester avec sa fille, je suis un peu malade ou fatiguée…

Johanna, à un moment donné, tandis que je suis dans la cuisine et elle dans le salon, finit par capter mon manège.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Joli Cœur, se renseigne-t-elle.

_ Si on te demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien ! je lui rétorque en raccrochant.

Je n'ai plus envie de discuter de ça, et surtout avec elle ! Je finis donc le week-end de Thanksgiving enfermée dans ma chambre pour avoir enfin la paix…

Malheureusement, cette paix est forcément de courte durée : je retrouve en effet tous mes doutes une fois arrivée au bar, quand je me retrouve confrontée à lui puisqu'il finit me rejoindre pour faire le service du soir. Il se plante à côté de moi alors que je suis occupée à préparer la commande d'une table de six étudiants. Il pose ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, provoquant mille et une sensations partout dans mon corps. Et j'essaie de ne pas me focaliser sur son odeur merveilleuse qui emplit mes narines. Je ferme les yeux et expire lentement. Je prends un ton le plus froid possible tandis qu'il me salue de sa voix si sexy.

_ Excuse moi, j'ai une grosse commande là…

Je m'enfuis le plus rapidement possible avec mon plateau envahit de bières et de frites. J'ai chargé le plus possible mon plateau afin d'éviter de retourner à ses côtés derrière le bar. Malheureusement, le plateau tremble beaucoup et je finis par le faire tomber. Je me maudis intérieurement en me mettant à genoux : les clients s'esclaffent, je suis rouge de honte et me mords la joue pour ne pas m'énerver. Je sens tout à coup les mains de Peeta se superposer sur les miennes : il s'est précipité pour venir m'aider bien entendu – il m'agace tellement à être si gentil !- sans avoir oublié de prendre un ramasse-poussière.

_ Tu t'es pas blessée au moins ? s'enquiert-il galamment.

Il me caresse le creux des mains avec ses pouces tandis que je rassemble les morceaux de verres éparpillés autour de moi. Je dégage mes mains d'un geste brusque.

_ C'est bon ! Je peux le faire toute seule ! je m'écris.

Peeta se tend aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Katniss ? m'interroge-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je me relève vivement, l'accident grossièrement débarrassé et rassemblé sur mon plateau. Il m'imite, le regard grave.

_ C'est toi qui viens là ! je m'énerve. Je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache !

_ Je voulais juste te donner un coup de main, c'est tout, plaide-t-il.

_ Et bien c'est pas la peine, je tranche.

_ Mademoiselle ! me hèle-t-on derrière moi.

C'est la table dont j'ai fait tomber la commande, j'en profite pour le planter pour retourner vivement vers le bar. Je me hâte de resservir les six bières, quitte à faire déborder les choppes. Peeta n'a pas chercher à me rejoindre et il est parti s'enquérir de clients à servir.

Finnick me rejoins à ce moment, de nouvelles portions de frites à la main.

_ C'est quoi ce fracas que je viens d'entendre ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? je le clash.

Il hausse un sourcil.

_ Oulah, y en a une qui est de mauvais poil !

Je ne réponds rien en m'emparant des frites qu'il vient de préparer pour ses clients. Il ne proteste pas.

_ Pourtant, j'aurais cru qu'après que toi et Peeta aviez enfin… insinue-t-il.

Je fais volte-face.

_ QUOI Peeta et moi ? j'aboie. Je vois pas le rapport.

Finnick lève les mains en guise de cessez-le feu. J'empoigne plus agilement mon plateau et retourne sans encombre cette fois vers ma tablée. Celle-ci ne se gêne pas pour m'adresser boutades et quolibets désagréables. Je grimace un sourire et garde les lèvres serrées avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer en collision avec le dos de Peeta qui s'occupe de la table derrière. Je souffle en me retournant alors qu'il m'imite et me caresse le bras.

_ Ca va Katniss ?

_ Pfff… Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

Je repars rapidement vers d'autres clients alors qu'il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Un peu plus tard, après le coup de bourre du début de soirée, et de nombreux évitements, je me retrouve quand même seule avec lui derrière le bar, avec quelques clients seulement. Finnick a terminé son service et vient de partir, Haymitch n'est pas apparu de la soirée, je ne sais même pas s'il est là.

Je ne dis rien, m'obstinant à essuyer les verres ou à nettoyer le bar. Peeta est planté à côté de moi, remettant des cacahuètes dans les ramequins du bar.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas que je vais faire comme toi et me plonger dans le mutisme, m'explique-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il me gonfle à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Je n'ai juste pas envie de discuter, où est le mal ?

_ C'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire, je dis froidement.

Il soupire, un soupir à fendre l'âme qui me remue au plus profond. Je resserre ma prise sur mon torchon.

_ Je… hum… balbutie-t-il en se passant une main dans ses boucles.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends aussi désappointé, première fois qu'il se retrouve sans mots.

_ … j'ai… j'ai été si mauvais que ça ? questionne-t-il d'un air penaud.

Je manque de m'étouffer et toussote pour masquer mon étonnement. Sa voix me déchire le cœur, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer fort. Je me force à rester la plus stoïque possible et ne réponds rien, me contentant d'hausser les épaules.

_ N'importe quoi… je souffle.

_ Mmh… je me pose des questions, depuis notre nuit, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

Je me tends, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je tourne doucement la tête vers lui, essayant de ne pas retomber dans mes travers. Je lève la main vers lui de façon à lui serrer la sienne mais je stoppe mon geste aussi vite en me mettant à gratter le bois du bar avec mes ongles. Peeta remarque mon geste et je le vois affaisser les épaules quand ma main retombe mollement.

_ C'est sûrement pour ça que toutes les filles avec qui je couche ne me donnent plus de nouvelles le lendemain ! remarque-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour moi d'une voix aigrie. Certaines quittent même le pays, c'est dire…

Nous sommes interrompus par des clients qui rentrent dans l'établissement. Il s'éloigne et va s'occuper d'eux, je pose mes coudes sur la table et mets mon visage dans mes mains en soupirant longuement – mais quelle conne putain !-

Les remords m'assaillent encore et toujours… Je n'aime pas le faire souffrir…

Peeta finit par ne plus tenter de nouer le contact maintenant qu'il croit être un nul au lit, pourtant c'est tout le contraire : jamais avec Gale je n'ai ressenti autant de plaisir et de sentiments, je dirais donc que c'est le meilleur coup de ma vie ! Je le vois un peu moins affable que d'habitude même s'il reste toujours courtois.

Vers la fin de la soirée, alors qu'il commence à nettoyer les tables dans le fond de la salle, le remord se fait de plus en plus intense, j'ai une boule dans le ventre et la bouche pâteuse. Je décide donc d'aller éclaircir un peu les choses en essayant de ne pas retomber dans le piège de ses yeux. Je me rapproche donc de lui d'une démarche hésitante. Je m'éclaircis la gorge quand j'arrive près de lui.

_ Hum… Peeta ?

Il relève la tête, le regard nettement moins étincelant que d'habitude. Je me mords la lèvre et caresse du bout de l'index la table.

_ Je… Je voulais juste te dire que…

Je prends une grande inspiration en fixant mon ongle.

_ Je… Oh Mon Dieu… je souffle un peu plus bas, gênée au possible, sûrement rouge comme une tomate. Je…

Je prends une profonde bouffée d'air et me lance, je ne supporte plus cette moue de tristesse sur son beau visage.

_ Tuesloindêtremauvais, je lâche à toute vitesse une chaleur intense sur le visage.

Le visage de Peeta se fige, la confusion se dessine dans ses yeux juste avant de les voir changer en un quart de seconde quand il comprend ce que je viens de dire : leur éclat revient et avec ça, l'incroyable bleu qui va avec. Je hoquète en baissant aussi sec le regard.

_ Pardon ? demande-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Je me renfrogne et fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu as très bien compris ! je rétorque en m'éloignant.

Il m'agrippe le poignet avant que je ne sois trop loin. Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine, je suis à deux doigts de me retourner et de lui agripper la nuque.

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, s'écrie-t-il, et repartir ensuite aussi sec en retombant dans ton mutisme !

Je me fige et avale ma salive. Il m'attire à lui d'un mouvement habile et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fonds littéralement et finis par lui agripper la nuque quand même. Son baiser est encore plus intense que les précédents même si je ne pensais pas ça possible. Sa bouche se fond sur la mienne, sa langue, tout en douceur, s'immisce dans ma bouche et caresse la mienne. Je suis sur un petit nuage, ne me préoccupant plus du tout des derniers clients du bar et je réalise soudain : ça recommence, je ne me reconnais plus ! Je le repousse alors brusquement en secouant la tête.

_ Non, non, non ! je me récrie.

L'incompréhension est totale sur le visage de Peeta.

_ Qu'est-ce… commence-t-il.

_ C'est une erreur, je le coupe. Tout ça n'est qu'une énorme erreur !

Je tente de me libérer de son étreinte, mais il la resserre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je parviens à me libérer.

_ Je regrette Peeta mais je ne peux pas !

Il grimace et me libère. Je vais porter leurs notes aux dernières tables pour pouvoir ensuite fermer rapidement et repartir le plus vite possible loin de lui. Il reste au fond de la salle et m'observe.

Je dois encore attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir les derniers retardataires s'éloigner et fermer les portes derrière eux, je sens toujours le regard de Peeta sur moi, il n'a pas bouger de là pendant cette période. J'essaie de rester parfaitement stoïque en baissant le store sur les vitres des portes. Et tout à coup, alors que je me retourne, il est là, juste derrière moi, je retiens mon souffle. Il ne fait pas le moindre geste vers moi, il se contente de me sonder. J'en suis toute retournée, ce regard a un effet incroyable au fond de mes tripes. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Excuse-moi, je grommelle en essayant de l'éviter en avançant.

Mais il ne fait pas mine de vouloir bouger. Il s'humidifie les lèvres avec le bout de sa langue.

_ J'aimerais que tu me dises enfin ce que tu as, me dit-il de sa voix grave. Pourquoi ce serait une erreur ? On n'était pas bien ensemble ?

Le son sort de ma bouche avant même que je ne m'en rends compte.

_ Si… Euh non ! je me reprends troublée.

Je ne suis absolument plus où j'en suis. Je me cache le visage dans mes mains en secouant la tête.

_ C'est oui ou c'est non ? demande-t-il doucement.

Je le sens qui se rapproche, j'ai très envie de me blottir dans ses bras mais en même temps, je voudrais qu'il me laisse tranquille et m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il remet quelques mèches sorties de ma tresse derrière mes oreilles afin de mieux voir mon visage. Je tressaille et la chair de poule couvre mes bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'enfin te laisser aller ?

Son ton se fait caressant, ma bouche est sèche et mon cœur résonne dans mes oreilles.

_ Je… Je ne peux pas… je couine d'une petite voix.

Ses mains descendent vers mon visage et il me caresse la joue, je ferme instinctivement les yeux en sentant le contact de sa main rugueuse sur ma peau, ce simple contact fait vaciller mes derniers doutes, et si avec lui, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il faut bien évoluer dans la vie non ?

Peeta semble sentir mon hésitation puisqu'il se met à caresser mes lèvres du bout de son pouce, j'ouvre les yeux et rencontre son somptueux regard d'azur. Il esquisse un début de sourire alors que je me mords une énième fois les lèvres. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'effarouche, il rapproche doucement son visage du mien, ne me lâchant pas des yeux en quête de mon assentiment. Ma bouche s'ouvre doucement tandis qu'il est de plus en plus proche de mes lèvres. Je capitule et ferme les yeux au contact des siennes, voulant découvrir où pourrait me mener ce changement dans ma vie.

Je pose mes deux mains autour de son bassin quand je sens la douceur de sa langue se frayait un chemin entre mes lèvres. J'agrippe fermement les pans de son t-shirt et l'attire un peu plus contre moi. Il m'entoure de ses bras puissants et me pousse contre la porte, je me surprends à pousser un petit gémissement. Pourtant, je ne me retrouve pas contre la porte car il me fait un peu dévié de façon à me retrouver à glisser sur une banquette, Peeta allongé sur moi. Ses baisers se font plus intenses, plus profond, je retrouve les mêmes sensations qui m'avaient prises le soir de Thanksgiving, j'ai une espèce de sensation lancinante dans le bas de mon ventre qui pulse au même rythme que mon rythme cardiaque. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et se retrouve à découvrir ma nuque avec sa langue, mes yeux papillonnent tant je suis sous le charme. J'attrape ses boucles blondes entre mes doigts et les serre afin de contenir mes émotions. Ses mains se glissent sous mon débardeur et soulève doucement le tissu jusqu'au-dessus de ma poitrine. Il pose ensuite sa bouche –sa langue- sur ma peau et entreprend de descendre tranquillement vers mon nombril, je frissonne d'excitation en poussant des petites expirations de plaisir. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais c'est d'une intensité folle. J'ai tellement chaud mon Dieu ! En arrivant en bas de mon ventre, le voilà qu'il enlève mon tablier d'un geste leste et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin, je me laisse faire, avide de ressentir les mêmes sensations que pendant notre nuit. Je soupire, mes mains toujours dans la douceur de ses boucles blondes. Et le voilà qui détache ma ceinture et qu'il déboutonne un a un ma fermeture, sa bouche toujours sur mon ventre.

_ Mmmh… Peeta… je me surprends à gémir alors qu'il descend mon pantalon et ma culotte en même temps.

Je m'attends à le voir faire de même mais non, il glisse tranquillement sa tête entre mes jambes qui dépassent de la banquette. Je me tends et marque un moment d'arrêt, hésitante.

_ Pe…je bégaie. Pe… Peeta ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il relève un peu la tête vers moi, le regard d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, et me caresse doucement le bas ventre.

_ Katniss, me fait-il doctement, laisse-moi faire tu veux ?

Je ris malgré moi en entendant ces mots alors qu'avant, je crois que je me serais de suite relevée et enfuie. Pourtant là, cette chaleur entre mes jambes et l'excitation que je ressens me fait me rallonger doctement, curieuse et surtout avide, de découvrir ce qu'il veut me faire. Que m'a-t-il fait pour que je me comporte ainsi ?!

La tête de Peeta disparaît à nouveau et là, j'hoquète de surprise lorsque sa langue entre en contact avec mon pubis. Misère comme ce contact est incroyablement bon ! Il se met à faire des choses indéfinissables avec sa langue, je suis obligée de m'agripper à la table tellement je suis secouée. Sa langue s'introduit en moi, je suis en extase totale, encore plus que la dernière fois. Et quand elle entre en contact avec mon clitoris et se met à jouer avec, me voilà qui gémis bruyamment. Je me mets même à crier son nom tellement c'est intense. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis et où j'habite, tout ce que je sais c'est que… Oh putain c'est trop bon !

Sans même m'en rendre compte, Peeta m'attire vers lui, je me laisse faire, encore sous le choc de cet orgasme. Il est à genoux au bout de la banquette, juste au niveau de mon buste. Il se rapproche encore plus près et pose ses bras sur mes cuisses avant de rapprocher sa bouche de mon visage.

_ Alors, me susurre-t-il, taquin, dans le creux de mon oreille alors que je reprends mes esprits, finalement tu te laisses aller à ce que je vois !

Je croise son regard et ne réponds pas, mon visage et mon air extatique doivent répondre pour moi. Il sourit avant de reprendre ma bouche, comme pour attiser à nouveau mes sens. Et il a un talent incroyable pour ça car, de suite, la chaleur revient. Il se lève d'un bond en me prenant dans ses bras, calant mes jambes autour de lui et agrippant fermement mes fesses. Notre baiser me fait perdre toutes notions du temps ou de l'espace, je ne me focalise que sur sa langue qui ne cesse de provoquer en moi de nouvelles sensations. Je me retrouve tout à coup assise sur le rebord du bar, entre deux tabourets, Peeta quitte mes lèvres quelques secondes et me mange du regard. J'ai la poitrine au bord de l'implosion. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux puis, prise d'une impulsion, je retire mon t-shirt, son sourire s'élargit.

_ Tu es sûre que… commence-t-il.

J'attrape son t-shirt et lui enlève d'un geste vif pour chasser ses craintes et les miennes en même temps, il garde une main derrière mon dos tandis qu'avec la deuxième, il s'occupe de défaire sa fermeture. Je prends l'initiative du baiser cette fois en tortillant mes fesses de manière à pouvoir entourer son bassin de mes cuisses. Le pantalon sur les chevilles, il se glisse entre mes jambes de façon à pouvoir s'introduire aisément en moi. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses fesses tandis qu'il commence à entrer son pénis délicatement, je n'en peux plus de tout ce désir alors je presse fermement sur son cul pour qu'il aille plus vite en grognant. Peeta sourit contre ma bouche.

_ Madame est pressée, rigole-t-il en commençant à bouger ses reins.

_ Oh la ferme, je lui réponds avant de gémir sur sa bouche quand les premières sensations montent depuis mon entre-jambe.

Je l'entends rire doucement contre mes lèvres avant de glisser dans ma nuque alors que moi, je ne peux plus parler… Je me contente de soupirer contre son oreille. Je décolle et n'entends plus rien si ce n'est nos respirations…

_ Ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! s'exclame une voix venant de derrière nous.

Je me fige en même temps que Peeta. Je connais cette voix mais prie pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve, une erreur– pour que ce ne soit pas celui à qui je pense. Un silence gêné se fait, Peeta et moi nous regardons, pris en fautes. J'avale ma salive tandis qu'il ferme les yeux, sachant que c'est trop tard, on ne va pas y échapper…

_ Je dérange peut-être ? demande Haymitch faussement inquiet.

Il me faut quelques millièmes de secondes pour me décider à me jeter sur le sol pour chercher mes vêtements, repoussant Peeta par la même occasion, lui se détourne de Haymitch pour remonter son pantalon à la hâte. Au point où j'en suis, ce n'est plus rouge que je suis mais vermillon, le sang bat terriblement dans mes tempes tandis que je me cache sous la table où traînait mon pantalon et ma culotte.

Peeta se passe la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de rester digne. Haymitch s'empare d'un verre au-dessus du lavabo.

_ Si je m'étais attendu à ça en descendant ! continue Haymitch goguenard. Mon bar qui devient une boîte à partouzes après la fermeture !

_ Haymitch ce n'est pas… tente de plaider Peeta.

Il lève le bras et le coupe d'un geste de la main, son autre main entourant un verre plein de glaçons.

_ Taratata ! La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi, j'amènerais ma caméra !

Je ressens une honte extrême quand je me mets à fouiller des yeux le sol à la recherche de mon t-shirt une fois rhabillée en bas.

_ Haymitch… s'excuse Peeta.

Je ne regarde plus vers eux, je suis toute à la recherche du dernier bout de tissus qui pourrais me permettre de retrouver un tant soit peu ma dignité. J'entends juste le liquide se déverser dans la verre d'Haymitch, faisant tinter les glaçons au passage. Je ne trouve pas mon maillot et ça m'énerve…

_ C'est ça que tu cherches chérie ? me hèle soudain Haymitch.

Je lève la tête brusquement, la main sur ma poitrine. Là, à mon plus grand regret, il tient mon t-shirt entre deux doigts et le secoue. Peeta essaie de s'en emparer mais, encore étrangement vif, il l'en empêche d'un mouvement leste. Il boit une gorgée de scotch en faisant claquer sa langue tout en secouant un index réprobateur sous le nez de Peeta. Je me lève et les rejoins, tentant de masquer cette honte qui me tiraille les entrailles.

_ Non non non, ce n'est pas ta taille Joli cœur !

Il me le secoue à mon tour sous le nez avec un sourire ironique. Je lui arrache des mains sans lâcher ma poitrine avec mon autre main. Je bougonne en le remettant en vitesse.

_ Alors comme ça, ça y est, il t'a fait craquer avec ses boucles blondes ? s'informe-t-il.

Je regarde Peeta en fronçant les sourcils, tout en ignorant la dernière remarque.

_ Tu me ramènes s'il te plaît Peeta ? je m'enquiers.

Il hoche la tête et passe son bras sur mon épaule. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrière-boutique quand Haymitch se fait encore entendre.

_ Hé Joli cœur !

Peeta ferme les yeux, hausse les épaules pour retenir son soupir et se tourne vers lui.

_ Oui ?

_ Ta braguette est ouverte ! s'esclaffe-t-il hilare.

Peeta me lâche et porte ses mains sur sa braguette pour la remonter hâtivement.

_ Et sortez couverts un ! termine-t-il en levant son verre.

Après avoir récupérer nos affaires et s'être changés, nous repartons en silence vers la voiture de Peeta. Le froid est moins vif que pendant la soirée de Thanksgiving, et la neige s'est changée en pluie froide. Je frissonne, Peeta m'attire vers lui pour me réchauffer. Nous finissons par entrer dans l'habitacle en soufflant mais il ne met pas le contact de suite. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et soupire. Moi, je me frictionne les mains les unes sur les autres.

_ Hé bien… plaisante Peeta, on ne sera jamais vraiment seuls j'ai l'impression.

Je pouffe, un peu gênée.

_ Effectivement… je murmure.

_ Alors… il serait peut-être temps d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous, rien que tous les deux… Histoire de faire les choses dans les règles.

Je me redresse, un peu surprise.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ? me demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je prends une grande inspiration, le cœur battant, des papillons plein le ventre.

_ J'en serais ravie !

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est avec une anxiété toujours plus grande que je balance pour la énième fois un fois une tenue que je trouve nulle pour cette soirée. J'ai pratiquement vidé ma maigre penderie à la recherche de la tenue adéquate. Johanna écoute sa musique à fond la caisse, je peux entendre les basses pulser à travers ma porte fermée. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, trop obnubilée que je suis par ma quête de LA tenue. C'est la première fois que je me préoccupe autant de mon allure. En serviette, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, j'enlève dans un geste brusque une blouse verte de son cintre pour l'observer un moment. Je me plante ensuite devant le miroir pour regarder l'effet qu'elle dégage. Je lève les yeux au ciel : non décidément, ça ne me plaît pas, aucune fringue ne me convient. Je la jette sur mon lit au-dessus du tas de vêtements qui le recouvre déjà et m'assois sur le bord de mon lit, complètement dépitée. Mon rendez-vous est dans une heure et je n'ai toujours rien à me mettre. Je souffle nerveusement sur mon front pour chasser quelques mèches imaginaires avant de m'allonger sur le tas de vêtements, démunie devant le manque de tenue branchée dans mon armoire. J'entends tout à coup la musique un peu plus clairement et tourne la tête paresseusement vers ma porte, Johanna me regarde appuyée sur la porte, un pot de glace dans la main, une cuillère dans l'autre, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un débardeur et d'un boxer. Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu n'es toujours pas habillée ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Je me relève et m'assois correctement dans mon lit.

_ Je n'ai rien à me mettre, je geins comme une gamine.

Johanna balaie du regard mon tas de linges puis moi.

_ Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarque, pouffe-t-elle.

Je redresse mon majeur et lui adresse avec une grimace.

_ Viens avec moi, glousse-t-elle en me tendant la main avec la cuillère, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut !

Je la suis avec un certain scepticisme en prenant sa main, connaissant ses goûts pour le moins douteux pour se vêtir. Elle glisse la cuillère dans sa bouche tandis que nous entrons dans sa chambre.

_ Je te préviens, je veux pas ressembler à une salope ! je lui précise.

_ Je ne m'habille pas toujours comme une salope ! s'offusque-t-elle avec la cuillère dans la bouche.

Elle me plante devant son armoire alors qu'elle pose son pot et sa cuillère sur sa commode. Je croise les bras au moment où elle ouvre sa penderie assez imposante. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle possédait tant de vêtements. Elle secoue la tête quelques secondes devant ses innombrables fringues.

_ Voilà ce qu'il te faut ! s'extasie-t-elle.

Elle finit par sortir une robe d'un rouge éblouissant. Je n'ai jamais mis de telles couleurs, je reste un peu sceptique. Elle me semble aussi un peu courte. Je fais la moue, pourtant ça n'empêche pas Johanna ne s'approche gaiement de moi et de me la fourrer dans les bras malgré mes protestations.

_ Il est hors de question que je porte ce truc-là ! je la préviens.

_ Essaie-là avant de faire ta mijaurée, me rétorque-t-elle. Vas-y !

Elle me pousse vers la salle de bains, je finis par capituler et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je retire mon sempiternel jeans, mon sweat et mon t-shirt trop grand pour me glisser dans cette tenue assez inhabituelle pour moi. Quand je le lisse sur mes cuisses, je me rends comptes qu'elle n'est pas si courte que ça en vérité, elle arrive juste en dessous de mes genoux. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le miroir : ce n'est pas si horrible que je ne le craignais en vérité. Cette robe met ma poitrine en valeur sans pour autant être trop aguicheuse dans son décolleté et les fines bretelles en strass sont assez jolies. Je ne savais pas que Johanna pouvait posséder de si belles choses ! Je me mords la lèvre en me rendant compte que j'apprécie malgré moi cette tenue, Johanna tape tout à coup à la porte, excitée de voir le résultat.

_ Tu… Tu peux entrer ! je lâche.

Elle ouvre la porte en trombe et s'arrête dans son mouvement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle ramène ses mains sur sa bouche.

_ Je me doutais que sous tes frusques de mormons se cachaient une putain de bombe !

Je me sens rougir un peu et baisse les yeux en lissant le tissus sur mon ventre.

_ Arrête tes conneries, je marmonne.

Elle s'approche de moi et me force à me regarder à nouveau dans la glace, se plantant derrière moi et rassemblant mes cheveux en chignon.

_ C'est toi qui devrais arrêter tes conneries !

En retournant dans sa chambre, la voilà qui fouille à nouveau dans son armoire et m'en sort une paire de chaussures noires en une espèce de velours, ouvertes sur le devant et se fermant avec une bride, avec un talon vertigineux ! Je secoue la tête.

_ Non non non, il est hors de questions que je porte ça ! Stop !

Elle hausse les épaules et les rejette dans son placard où elle trifouille à nouveau. Elle ressort une paire de bottes à talons plats. Je hausse un sourcil.

_ Des bottes ? Avec cette tenue ? Vraiment ?

_ Fais moi confiance !

Elle prend un accent brésilien.

_ « Ma chéwie, tu vas être magnifyque ! »

Je hausse les épaules et les prends, sceptique.

_ La touche finale, les dessous ! s'exclame-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?! je m'étrangle

_ Tes culottes de grand-mère, ça suffit !

Je m'assois, vaincue dans le lit tandis qu'elle se rue sur sa commode. Elle secoue avec fierté un fond de robe noire en satin et une culotte en dentelle noire.

_ Tadam ! Avec ça, au moins, tu es parée !

Je suis vaincue et lui prends des mains avant de retourner dans la salle de bains. Ce fond de robe rehausse mes seins de façon naturelle, j'en suis bouche bée, c'est vraiment totalement le contraire de ce que porte Johanna habituellement… C'est sobre et sexy !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johanna termine de me relever les cheveux en un chignon coiffé-décoiffé dont quelques mèches rebelles chatouillent mes pommettes et ma nuque.

_ J'ai l'impression de m'occuper de Cendrillon pour son premier bal ! rigole-t-elle.

Et de nouveau, ma colocataire m'étonne : la voilà qui se met à parler de conte de fées !

Elle s'empare ensuite de son sac et en sort sa trousse à maquillage. Je l'arrête dans son geste.

_ T'enflammes pas sur le maquillage hein !

_ T'inquiète, me rassure-t-elle. Est-ce que jusque-là je t'ai transformé en une espèce de monstres dévoreuse de pénis ?

_ Non, je reconnais. D'ailleurs… Je suis un peu étonnée…

Elle stoppe son pinceau devant mon nez.

_ De quoi ?

J'avale ma salive, essayant de ne pas paraître trop dure.

_ De cette tenue, de tout en fait ! Ce n'est pas… Toi !

Elle sourit et applique son pinceau sur mes joues.

_ Haaaa… Ça fait partie de mon charme !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et termine mon maquillage en silence. Le résultat est assez intéressant : la couleur de mes yeux est mise en valeur, tandis que mes lèvres sont soulignées d'un gloss nacré. Mes joues sont joliment dessinées. Je suis ébahie.

_ Merci Jo… C'est…

_ Parfait non ?

Je m'étonne en la prenant dans les bras pour la remercier.

_ Oh lala, et voilà que tu deviens sentimentale ! s'amuse-t-elle.

Nous sommes interrompues par l'interphone qui grésille. Elle me repousse en souriant.

_ Ton carrosse est avancé.

Elle me fourre une pochette dans la main dans laquelle elle a glissé mes clés mes papiers et mon portable.

_ Tu es parée maintenant.

_ Mais, je mets quoi comme manteau ? je m'inquiète.

_ Ta veste en cuir sera parfaite.

L'interphone retentir encore une fois et Johanna me pousse vers la sortie.

Je rejoins Peeta dehors, le trac me nouant les entrailles et le trouve devant sa voiture, terminant nonchalamment sa cigarette. Quand il me voit il la laisse tomber et reste la bouche entrouverte.

_ Tu es… commence-t-il avant d'attendre quelques secondes. Epoustouflante !

Je vrille mes yeux sur le sol et hausse les épaules.

_ Arrêtes tes conneries.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend entre ses bras avant de remonter mon menton d'un doigt afin de croiser mon regard. Je suis happée de suite dans leur bleu si intense. Mes joues s'échauffent, mon cœur fait des petits bonds et mon estomac se noue.

_ Ce ne sont pas des conneries Katniss… Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai vue de ma vie.

_ Ce n'est que du maquillage et une robe empruntée, je minimise.

_ Je ne parle pas que de ce soir…

Il approche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, je frissonne de plaisir. Au bout de minutes qui sont passées plus vite que des secondes, nous nous séparons. Il ouvre ma portière et m'invite à m'installer dans sa voiture. Je suis dans une espèce d'état extatique, me demandant si je ne rêve pas.

Nous arrivons dans un restaurant à la fois chic mais sobre. Peeta a réservé une table pour nous : nous nous glissons dans un box assez intime, je me demande encore si c'est la réalité, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'interaction avec Gale pendant notre relation, tout était tellement… Dur ! Même quand il voulait se montrer « romantique », nous étions mal à l'aise. Penser à Gale me déprime alors je secoue la tête pour me concentrer sur ce que Peeta me dit.

_ … et donc j'ai pensé que cet endroit serait parfait ! termine ce dernier aux anges.

Je hoche la tête en souriant quand tout à coup, mon regard est attiré par une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue et qui ne cesse de me dévisager, je fronce les sourcils. Comme si d'avoir pensé à lui l'avait fait apparaître comme par magie.

_ Gale !?


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, voilà, le nouveau chapitre tout chaud est arrivé ! Par contre, je dois vous annoncer que ceci est le dernier chapitre ! Hé oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin ! J'en suis désolée, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que cette conclusion vous satisfera !**

 ** _Mel_ : ahh, je suis bien contente que ces dialogues t'ont plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ! ^^ Et j'ai réservé la fin qui aller comme un gant à notre boulet adoré ! *ironie***

 ** _Vronik_ : Ce que tu dis là me ravit, c'est ce genre de réaction que j'aime provoquer !**

 ** _Cam5445_ : Katniss n'est pas la plus dégourdie quand il s'agit des sentiments, je le reconnais ! L'arrivée d'Haymitch était assez épique, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne pouvais pas résister lol**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

* * *

_ Gale ?! je répète encore, un poids sur l'estomac, la bouche soudain sèche comme du carton.

_ Salut Catnip… me dit-il simplement.

Peeta place sa main par-dessus la mienne sur mon genou et la serre doucement, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Des tas de sentiments me traversent l'esprit, aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres. Si Peeta n'avait pas sa main sur la mienne, je pense que je me mettrais à trembler. Mon cœur tambourine à m'en faire mal aux côtes. Je rapproche mon pouce de ma bouche et me mets à grignoter mes cuticules, jusqu'à les arracher, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à saigner.

_ Euh… Qui est Gale ? intervient Peeta.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Gale me prend de vitesse. J'ai la sensation d'être à côté de la plaque, d'être très loin d'ici comme une spectatrice impuissante.

_ Et toi, tu es qui ? riposte Gale en fronçant les sourcils.

Peeta lui tend son autre main avec un sourire étincelant. Pourquoi je me suis mise à penser à lui, _pourquoi_?! Et, surtout, pourquoi se sent-il obligé de venir me voir !?

_ Peeta Mellark, enchanté !

Gale toise sa main et ne daigne pas tendre la sienne. Je suis vraiment gênée et m'enfonce dans la banquette, en rentrant le cou.

_ Je suis son fiancé ! rétorque-t-il.

Je manque de m'étrangler et Peeta blêmit, sa prise sur ma main se desserre un peu, je décide donc, à la fois pour me donner du courage et le rassurer, de mettre mon autre main par-dessus.

_ _EX_ -fiancé, je rectifie en appuyant sur le mot « ex ».

Gale hausse les épaules, comme si ce détail était insignifiant. Derrière lui, je vois une fille – la fille qui était avec lui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu- qui ne cesse de me fixer. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer…

_ Ohhhh je vois ! s'exclame Peeta, c'est lui le fameux fiancé...

_ Moui, je marmonne.

J'ai envie que Gale se casse et nous foute la paix, je ne veux pas de lui quand je suis avec Peeta et surtout, arrêter de penser à lui !

_ Oui ! répond Gale fièrement, bien planté à sa place.

Je soupire, affreusement gênée, m'affaissant encore plus sur la banquette, encore un peu et je me retrouve sous la table- c'est une idée tiens-…

_ Gale… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je lâche fatiguée.

Ce dernier esquisse un sourire dans ma direction.

_ Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te saluer ?

Je n'en peux plus, le sang commence à taper contre mes tempes, annonciateur d'un énervement qui menace de monter. Je mets mes deux doigts sur mon nez et inspire un bon coup. Je sens Peeta qui commence à se tortiller sur place. Je peux sentir son malaise.

_ C'est fait, tu peux y aller maintenant…

Peeta nous interrompt brusquement et me lâche complètement la main. J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Je voudrais qu'il reste près de moi… toujours…

_ Je vais vous laisser je pense… dit-il en se levant.

_ Non, je me récrie, reste Peeta, s'il te plaît !

Peeta me pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

_ Je vais au bar nous commander les boissons.

Je pose ma joue sur sa main chaude, en espérant qu'il ne partira pas trop longtemps. A peine s'est-il éloigné que Gale se glisse carrément à sa place. Je me mets à triturer les doigts nerveusement, Je rejette un coup d'œil vers son rencard, elle nous regarde toujours en mordant hargneusement dans un morceau de pain. Je m'éclaircis à nouveau la gorge tandis que je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Il ne cesse de me fixer avec un drôle de regard.

_ Et…hum… je crois que ta copine commence à s'impatienter, je lui fais en me redressant d'un coup et en essayant de me reculer un peu.

Gale glisse sa main sous la table et la pose sur mon genou. Je sursaute et la repousse. Il m'attrape la main au passage et se met à la caresser. A mon corps défendant, j'ai malgré tout quelques réminiscences de notre relation passée, et je sens ma poitrine se serrer. Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration de façon à reprendre mes esprits et chasser ses pensées parasites de mon cerveau. Je me secoue une bonne fois pour toute, la nostalgie, très peu pour moi. Je sens ses doigts qui s'entremêlent au mien, et, comme après une espèce de choc électrique, je me réveille.

_ GALE !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! je m'insurge

J'essaie de me dégager mais il la tient bien. Il jette un œil dessus et se met à passer le bout de son index sur mon annulaire.

_ Tu ne portes plus ta bague, se renfrogne-t-il.

J'arrive à me dégager d'un coup sec.

_ Non, j'ai mis ta pacotille de bijou au clou ! je m'énerve. Le vendeur a bien ri quand il m'a dit que c'était du toc.

Il se fait plus caressant encore et pose sa bouche sur mon épaule nue. Je jette des coups d'œil affolés vers le bar mais, dans notre box à l'abri des regards, Peeta ne peut pas nous apercevoir. La copine de Gale nous voit elle, et me lance des regards assassins mais ne réagit même pas tandis qu'il m'embrasse l'épaule. Je le repousse dans un geste brusque.

_ Non mais ça va pas ! je m'exclame.

Gale essaie de porter ma main qu'il enserre toujours dans la sienne vers sa bouche, j'arrive à la dégager au prix d'un mouvement vif.

_ Non, ça ne va pas Catnip effectivement. Ça ne va pas ! Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce café, je ne fais que penser à toi…

Loin d'être lassé que je le rabroue, il me choppe une nouvelle fois le genou. Je lève les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. J'ai parfois rêvé de ce moment, au tout début quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule, mais ça m'a vite passé-et heureusement- en grande partie grâce à ma rencontre avec Peeta. C'est pourquoi je sens que mon calme s'effrite alors qu'il se fait de plus en plus pressant. Je prends une grande inspiration et plante mes yeux dans les siens, loin d'être aussi hypnotiques que ceux de Peeta. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils semblaient vides. Je sens que j'arrive à saturation.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? je m'étonne durement.

Il me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde, avec son air innocent qui avant me rendait toute chose, mais qui maintenant m'agace à un point…

_ Non Kat… Nous avons fait une erreur en nous séparant…

Je manque de m'étrangler à nouveau, il est quand même gonflé putain.

_ _NOUS_ ? T'es sérieux ? C'est un peu toi qui m'as jeté comme une merde, je te rappelle !

Il remonte lentement sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse et se glisse sous ma robe, je trésaille sous son contact.

_ Ok, je le reconnais, c'est moi qui ai merdé… accepte-t-il.

Sa main est maintenant sur le haut de ma cuisse, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas faire de scandale, j'arrête net la remontée de sa main en écrasant mon poing sur sa main. Il couine mais ne s'arrête pas de discuter pour autant.

_ Kat… Je suis fou de toi et te voir accompagner de ce guignol au café m'a ouvert les yeux. C'est toi et seulement toi…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_ Darius n'a jamais été mon petit-ami… j'interviens durement. En revanche Peeta…

Il ne m' écoute même pas et continue son petit laïus pathétique.

_ Et ce soir, dans cette robe éblouissante, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher…

_ Sur ce point, tu ne te gênes pas ! je lui fais remarquer en essayant de le repousser tant bien que mal.

Mais c'est comme si je m'adressais à un mur, son bras m'encercle et m'attire à lui brusquement, je suis prise de court.

_ … de te faire l'amour… termine-t-il en approchant son visage vers moi.

Et là, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'échapper, il plaque ses lèvres baveuses sur les miennes. J'ai envie de vomir quand je sens sa langue forcer le passage entre mes lèvres et s'insinuer comme un serpent dans ma bouche.

_ Dites-moi si je vous dérange, glisse Peeta dans mon dos.

Je repousse violemment Gale et m'essuie hargneusement la bouche du revers de la main. Gale ne paraît pas du tout perturbé et lève les yeux vers lui.

_ Un peu mais bon… ironise-t-il en souriant.

Je me tourne vers Peeta et essaie de me justifier. Son regard vers Gale est des plus froids, son visage fermé. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, ses mains sont cramponnées sur les deux verres qu'ils nous rapportent, je jurerais voir les glaçons trembler. Gale finit par se lever, sans même calculer Peeta. Il a même le culot de m'effleurer la joue.

_ Réfléchis un peu à ce que je viens de te dire Catnip… Tu sais où me trouver.

Je lui jette un regard empli de dégoût.

_ Oui, je connais encore l'adresse de l'appartement duquel tu m'as foutu dehors !

Il sourit, faisant fi de ma dernière pique.

_ A très bientôt Kat…

Il m'adresse un dernier clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Peeta et de lui taper sur l'épaule.

_ Passe une bonne soirée mec !

Peeta fronce les sourcils.

_ T'inquiète pas pour moi va…, lui répond-t-il. Je compte la rendre inoubliable.

Gale et lui s'affrontent quelques secondes du regard, je suis morte d'angoisse à l'idée que Peeta se fasse des films suite à cet incident dégueulasse. Je me ressuie encore une fois mes lèvres avec ma serviette, sentant encore trop le contact de celles de Gale sur moi. Je frissonne au moment où Peeta reprend sa place. Je triture le bas de ma robe et prends les devants de suite en me justifiant vivement.

_ Ce… ce n'est… je bégaie. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

Il pose mon verre devant moi : une Margarita des plus attrayantes, tandis qu'il rapproche son verre de vodka tonic devant lui. Il semble soudain d'un calme olympien, jouant même négligemment avec sa paille en gardant le silence. Je me mets à essuyer le sel sur les bords de mon verre avant de porter mon doigt à la bouche, attendant fébrilement ses premiers mots. Le contact du sel sur ma langue ne parvient pas à chasser le mauvais goût qu'à laisser le baiser de Gale dans ma bouche.

Je suis Gale du regard, il rejoint sa table alors que sa copine se lève brusquement en jetant sa serviette vers son visage pour finalement partir en trombe vers la sortie. Il hausse les épaules en tournant la tête vers moi : il m'envoie un baiser avant de la suivre nonchalamment. Comment ai-je fait pour vouloir vraiment passer ma vie avec lui ?!

Peeta lâche enfin une expiration forte, je me tends, une appréhension me noue les entrailles. Je prends les devants et ouvre la bouche avant lui, mon regard détaillant chaque parcelle de son profil si parfait.

_ Je te promets, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! je me justifie à nouveau.

Son visage ne trahit aucune expression, il finit par tourner ses yeux si particuliers vers moi et les verrouille aux miens, mon cœur palpite avec frénésie. Il avale une gorgée de sa boisson avant de la mettre sur le côté et de s'humidifier les lèvres, semble peser ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Katniss…

Je me tends, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se méprenne alors, pour la première fois, c'est moi qui prends l'initiative, je bouge mon verre également avant de m'emparer de ses mains. Un sourire commence à étirer le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixe nos mains entrelacées. Il reporte son attention vers moi, sans cesser de sourire.

_ Katniss… reprend-t-il. Je crois… je sais que je suis amoureux de toi.

Je reste interdite, un tas de sentiments me traversent l'esprit, complètement abasourdie par cette déclaration incongrue. Tout à coup, mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner, les rouages se bloquent. Peeta semble attendre que je lui réponde. Et puisque je n'ai absolument aucune réponse à lui fournir, prise d'une pulsion subite, je me penche pour plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne. Et il ne se fait pas prier pour y répondre, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux alors que mes mains remontent sur ses joues. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'emballe comme jamais.

Peeta caresse du bout des doigts mes joues avant de se rasseoir correctement sur sa chaise, je suis toute émoustillée par ce baiser en reprenant ma place au fond de la banquette. Je me touche les lèvres inconsciemment. Il vrille ses yeux éblouissants aux miens.

_ Et si nous commandions ? propose-t-il tranquillement.

Je passe la plus agréable des soirées, l'incidente Gale est rapidement oublié, Peeta me parle de son enfance, de ses parents et de ses frères qu'ils ne voient plus parce qu'il a refusé de reprendre la boulangerie familiale, renforçant la scission quand il a eu sa fille. Sa mère le considère comme mort, ses frères ne lui adressent plus la parole, il n'y a que son père qui est encore en contact avec lui, prenant régulièrement des nouvelles de Jenny par Skype ou au téléphone. Il espère secrètement qu'un jour, ce dernier viendra les voir. Je me rends compte que son enfance a presque été aussi gaie que la mienne, moi j'avais une mère absente tandis que lui, une mère violente et autoritaire. Ses frères ont disparu de sa vie, moi, c'est ma sœur qui a disparu tout court.

A mon grand étonnement, je me confie aussi-un peu- à lui, je ne m'attarde pas trop sur certains détails – la mort de mon père par exemple ou celle de Prim- je me contente de lui parler de ma mère ou des bons moments que j'ai passé avec Prim. Je n'arrive pas encore à tout raconter, pour le moment. J'avais besoin de me confier le soir où j'ai tout raconté à Johanna, mais là, je ne me sens pas la force de revivre tout ça. Il doit le deviner parce que, même s''il n'essaie pas d'en savoir plus, je vois un pointe de curiosité dans son regard quand nous enchaînons sur des sujets plus léger, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il insiste néanmoins. Nous partageons même le même dessert, une première pour moi. Tout le long de la soirée, nous n'avons de cesse de nous frôler, nous caresser dans des gestes que je n'avais connus avec Gale, je me suis même permise de frotter ma jambe sur son mollet. Ce petit geste, bien qu'à première vue anodin, emplit mon ventre de soubresaut.

A la fin du dîner, je suis sur un petit nuage, Peeta me tend mon manteau et m'aide à l'enfiler. Je suis dans un état d'euphorie totale. Je sens un petit sourire sur mon visage qui ne me quitte pas depuis un certain moment, comme le reflet de mon cœur palpitant. Il m'ouvre la porte pour entrer dans la voiture, puis se glisse à mes côtés. Il ne démarre pas de suite, se tourne vers moi, prend ma main que j'ai posé sur mes genoux et la porte à ses lèvres, la caressant doucement avec sa bouche. Je soupire de bien-être et me retrouve à frétiller sur mon siège.

_ Katniss… j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie, souffle-t-il en happant mon regard.

Je me mords la lèvre et hoche la tête en silence.

_ Moi… moi aussi, je concède.

Il sert ma main avant de mettre le contact et d'enclencher la première. Sur une impulsion subite, je glisse ma main sur son genou, les joues un peu chaudes. Mon cœur fait toujours de la batterie sur mes côtes. Nous nous plongeons dans un silence agréable et chaleureux, j'ai rarement connu un tel sentiment de plénitude aux côtés de quelqu'un. Nous finissons par arriver en bas de mon immeuble, Peeta se gare juste devant mon entrée. J'ai des palpitations quand Peeta pose sa main sur la mienne.

_ Voilà, te voilà arrivée à bon port, me sourit-il.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

_ Tu… hum… tu veux monter avec moi ? je demande timidement.

Il serre un peu plus ma main et esquisse un sourire en coin.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois rentrer, Delly doit avoir envie de profiter du reste de sa soirée.

Je me sens un peu déçue, je ne peux le nier. Il a une famille, il est normal qu'il s'en occupe un peu. Je hoche la tête en ramenant ma main sur mes genoux.

_ Oh… A demain alors.

Cette fois, c'est à son tour de me caresser le genou. J'ai des frissons sur toute ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Bonne nuit Katniss.

Il murmure ces derniers mots avec un timbre de voix qui me donne des envies pas très avouables. Il se penche vers moi en fixant mes lèvres avec attention, moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les taches de rousseur qui parsèment ses joues et le bout de son nez, détail que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Quand il me caresse les lèvres avec sa bouche, j'exhale un soupir de plénitude, sentiment accru quand sa langue se met à effleurer mes lèvres, ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et ma langue se hâte d'aller à sa rencontre. Sa main câline ma cuisse, sans pour autant s'aventurer plus loin et son autre main prend en coupe mon visage. Quand nos lèvres se quittent, je suis aux anges, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il m'embrasse ensuite le front en chuchotant un dernier « bonne nuit » avant que, finalement, je n'ouvre ma portière. Je me dirige vers mon entrée, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me retourner une dernière fois pour lui faire un dernier signe de la main.

Je me demande ce que je vivais avec Gale quand je vois ce que je suis en train de vivre avec Peeta. Je ne cesse de sourire bêtement, de glousser quand je suis avec lui, de l'avoir comme dernière pensée le soir et comme première pensée le matin. Je ne vois pas le temps passé quand je suis avec lui, je me sens… bien !? Je n'ai plus de pensées parasites qui ne cessent de hanter mon esprit, et je me mets même à rire des vannes de Johanna, et de bon cœur en plus !

Ce premier mois passe à une vitesse affolante, et Noël arrive sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et cette année, une première depuis des lustres, j'en suis ravie et attends même ça avec impatience. Je crois que le jour où Gale m'a fichu à la porte a été la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée.

Finnick a fini par enfin offrir sa fameuse bague à Annie, qui s'est empressée d'accepter et nous ont convié à fêter ça avec eux le soir du réveillon de Noel, son deuxième foyer, tout comme le nôtre. Ce lieu est le berceau de nombreux souvenirs et bonheur pour nous tous. J'y ai trouvé une deuxième famille, la seule que j'ai en fait. Je retrouve donc Finnick et sa fiancée, Haymitch –sans qui nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés -, Johanna, Delly et bien entendu notre mascotte : Jenny.

Maintenant que je me suis attachée à ce petit monde, je suis plus que ravie pour eux. L'ambiance est plutôt festive, la musique résonne dans le bar, la salle est décorée pour fêter à la fois l'évènement et Noel, et tout le monde danse ou s'amuse. Un buffet, fait par Peeta lui-même, est dressé sur le bar. Je reste malgré tout en retrait, n'étant pas vraiment quelqu'un de très démonstratif. Au cours de la soirée, Peeta s'approche de moi, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard et me tend sa main.

_ Puis-je t'inviter à danser ? me propose-t-il un brin cérémonieux.

Je secoue d'abord la tête, la musique, plutôt rythmée, ne m'attire pas vraiment. Voyant mon air réfractaire, il commence à se déhancher d'avant en arrière en me regardant.

_ Non, non je… je commence en souriant.

Je désigne Jenny derrière le bar qui s'est endormie malgré le brouhaha.

_ Je surveille Jenny, je plaide.

Il hausse les épaules et désigne sa fille.

_ Crois-moi, si elle se réveille, on va l'entendre.

Il se remet à se dandiner en se rapprochant de moi, l'air faussement séducteur à la Magic Mike, il se frotte le torse et les fesses.

_ Enfin, tu ne veux pas te trémousser avec…

Il se désigne dans un geste ample en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Cette dance machine ?

Je pouffe comme une collégienne, et lui tends ma main avec plaisir en me surprenant à sourire. Il m'emmène au milieu des autres, sur la piste de danse improvisée en se mettant à m'entraîner avec lui à suivre la musique. Je suis un peu nerveuse au début mais il fait tellement de mimiques et de gestes absurdes en dansant –son mouvement de bassin façon Chippendale est absolument irrésistible- que je me lâche un peu et me mets à faire l'idiote avec lui. Je rigole même à gorge déployée quand il se met à imiter John Travolta.

C'est cette sensation que l'on ressent quand on est heureuse ?

Peeta m'attire ensuite vers lui dans un mouvement vif et devient soudain plus sérieux, me prenant au piège dans son regard si incroyable. Mon cœur accélère un peu, encore plus d'ailleurs quand il me remet, comme dans un geste reflexe, une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Ce geste anodin, qui est devenu habituel chez lui, me mets toujours dans tous mes états. J'ai des frissons, une sensation étrange qui me secoue tout le corps. Il me caresse ensuite le visage avec ses pouces, je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous, c'est comme si la musique avait cessé et que les autres avaient disparus.

_ Je t'aime Katniss, murmure-t-il le regard étincelant.

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand la cloche de la porte teinte gaiement. Nous nous tournons tous dans un même mouvement vers l'entrée, curieux de voir qui entre à cette heure-ci, pendant notre petite fête. Nous nous sommes tapis au milieu de la foule, je ne vois donc pas qui vient d'entrer par-dessus les épaules des autres.

_ On est fermé, l'informe le toujours aimable Haymitch.

Finnick éteint la musique, j'entends maintenant clairement la discussion même si je ne vois rien. Peeta me serre contre sa poitrine, je sens son cœur battre un peu rapidement. Lui voit ce qu'il se passe. J'avale ma salive, je cherche Johanna du regard, elle est de l'autre côté de la salle et fronce les sourcils.

_ Je cherche Katniss… résonne une voix que je connais trop bien.

Mon cœur tombe de trente étages, je me détache de Peeta, mon cœur bat durement dans mes tempes. Je me fraie un chemin entre les silhouettes imposantes de Finnick et Haymitch pour parvenir à me glisser devant la porte. J'avais bien reconnu cette putain de voix. Je ne peux donc pas passer une bonne soirée et profiter de cette nouvelle vie sans que ce boulet ne vienne sans arrêts me gâcher ces moments ?

_ Gale, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je lui demande hargneusement.

Gale esquisse un sourire qui se veut charmeur mais qui me donne à présent la nausée.

_ On a pas invité de connard il me semble ! glisse froidement Johanna.

_ Johanna ! intervient Peeta sur un ton réprobateur tout en me rejoignant.

Il glisse sa main sur mes reins, j'ai un parpaing dans mon estomac. Ma colocataire soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, je la vois qui se retient d'en dire plus.

J'entends des murmures dans mon dos, j'ai gâché la soirée tout ça parce que j'ai un ex qui veut pas lâcher l'affaire.

_ Catnip, finit par dire Gale. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques temps.

Je m'approche de lui et lui prends le bras pour l'amener vers le vestiaire, à l'abri des regards et surtout, pour ne pas ruiner encore plus la soirée des autres.

_ Suis moi ! je lui ordonne.

_ J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, me susurre-t-il tout bas.

_ La ferme, je rétorque.

Sans un regard en arrière, je le conduis vers le vestiaire. J'entends la musique qui reprend, je suis certaine que mon nom est sur toutes les lèvres et que Peeta est la cible des questions de tous les autres. Je soupire en fermant la porte derrière moi et en faisant face à Gale, qui s'appuie tranquillement les bras croisés, sur le casier de Peeta. Il a toujours ce sourire au coin des lèvres, qui me crispe et m'agace.

_ Pourquoi t'es là ? Comment tu as su que je travaillais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! j'enchaîne à la vitesse d'une mitraillette.

Il pouffe et ne me lâche pas du regard.

_ Du calme chérie, du calme ! se marre-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas ta chérie bordel ! m'exclame en serrant les poings.

Il se relève et s'approche tranquillement de moi. Je fais l'effort surhumain pour ne pas bouger et lui montrer ainsi ma faiblesse. Je reste plantée où je suis.

_ Catnip… tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là ! Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, je veux que tu reviennes près de moi !

Il se place devant moi et fait exactement le même geste que Peeta un peu plus tôt en essayant de remettre une de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles, cette fois, je repousse la main dans un geste brusque. Il semble surpris mais reprend aussi vite son air de pseudo séducteur à deux balles.

_ Je sais très bien que je te manque aussi Catnip… Nos moments ensemble, nos discussions, notre complicité… Tu ne peux pas nier que nous étions bien ensemble.

_ Non mais n'importe quoi putain ! je m'écrie. C'est dans ta tête ça ! Tu ne me parlais jamais, nous passions des soirées entières sans s'adresser la parole, tu ne voulais jamais m'emmener dîner ! J'étais malheureuse avec toi Gale, malheureuse c'est clair pour toi ?!

Il semble un peu pris au dépourvu. Je poursuis sur ma lancée.

_ Tu m'as offert une bague en toc, tu m'as proposé de nous marier lors d'une de nos rares sorties, au Mac Do merde ! J'étais tellement déprimée que je me suis empressée de dire oui parce que j'avais peur de finir ma vie seule ! Je croyais que tu serais toujours à mes côtés…

Gale, cette fois, est un peu déboussolée et semble tomber des nues. Il ne dit rien alors j'enchaîne aussi vite, déballant une fois pour toute mon sac.

_ Tu m'as traîné ici pour tes études, dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas et où je ne connaissais personne ! Et à peine nous étions installé, tu t'es empressé d'aller sauté une de tes copines étudiantes, d'ailleurs, où est ta nouvelle pouf ?

_ Elle… articule-t-il péniblement, je l'ai largué. Pour toi…

Je jurerais entendre des trémolos dans sa voix, il me dégoûte. Il reste face à moi, il a enfin cessé de vouloir me tripoter. Je pense que la vérité commence à rentrer dans son crâne.

_ Et bien ça n'en valait pas la peine, je lui assène, je suis bien plus heureuse loin de toi et j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as donc rien à faire ici.

Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais je lui coupe vivement la chique pour lui lâcher les derniers mots qui me brûlent les lèvres. Je m'éloigne de lui, des larmes brûlantes au coin de mes yeux, et lui ouvre la porte.

_ Adieu Gale…

Il reste coît quelques secondes avant de dire ses derniers mots, pourtant je secoue la tête pour lui signifier que je veux plus rien entendre venant de lui. Il tourne les talons et sort par derrière.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, je sens des larmes de rage couler sur mes joues. Je serre les dents et me tapote les joues. Cette confrontation a débloqué quelque chose en moi et un petit sourire commence à s'étendre sur mon visage. Je m'essuie rapidement les joues en comprenant que ses larmes sont celles de la libération. Au moment où Gale a passé la porte, j'ai senti un énorme poids s'en aller avec lui. Je repars dans la salle d'un pas rapide, tout le monde a cessé de danser et s'est rassemblé autour du buffet. Les conversations cessent quand je fais mon apparition, je cherche Peeta des yeux : il est nulle part, je me sens mal tout à coup. J'ai besoin de le voir… _Maintenant._

_ Où est Peeta ? je m'affole.

Les autres me dévisagent, c'est Johanna qui me répond.

_ Il est parti fumer une clope… Katniss… ça va ?

_ Mieux que jamais, je lui rétorque, la boule dans mon ventre ne faisant que croître.

Je me jette sur la porte, un courant d'air froid me cueille et quelques flocons tombent sur mes épaules. Il s'est mis à neiger. Je le vois un peu plus loin dans la rue, expirant sa fumée à travers ses narines.

_ Peeta ? je l'appelle d'une petite voix.

Il se tourne vers moi, la mine un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Je le rejoins, mes pas crissant dans la neige. Un sentiment de déjà-vu traverse mon esprit, sauf que cette fois, les rôles sont inversés. Il me dévisage en silence, reprenant une taffe.

_ Il… Gale est parti, je l'informe doucement.

La neige qui s'accroche dans ses cheveux me fait penser à des petits diamants qui luisent dans la lumière des lampadaires.

_ Et donc ? se contente-t-il de me répondre.

J'esquisse un petit sourire alors que je m'apprête à lui annoncer ce qui me tourmente depuis un certain temps.

_ Il ne reviendra plus jamais.

_ Jamais ? s'enquiert-il, le visage un peu moins crispé.

_ Jamais, je lui confirme.

Aussitôt, son regard reprend la gaieté qui lui est propre et il jette sa clope au loin d'une pichenette. Il m'attire à lui, un sourire de plus en plus éclatant sur ses traits. Je recommence à pouffer, et lui caresse ses boucles blondes enneigées.

_ J'aime entendre ce genre de chose sortir de ta bouche, me dit-il taquin.

Je ris de plus belle et plante mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont encore plus incroyables au milieu des flocons qui virevoltent autour de lui. Je me sens bien, à ma place ici avec lui, alors je prends une grande inspiration.

_ Je crois… je sais que je suis amoureuse de toi, je finis par lâcher en reprenant ses propres paroles.

Son sourire illumine toute la rue et je me blottis au creux de ses bras, une sensation d'apaisement m'envahissant tranquillement.

Je sais que certains de mes problèmes ne s'en iront pas totalement, mais là, à ce moment précis, je sens bien que je prends un nouveau départ.

* * *

 **Avant de vous quitter, je tenais à tous vous remercier ! Vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos réactions m'ont toujours donné envie de continuer ! Même si vous êtes passés sans me laisser un petit mot, juste le fait de savoir que vous m'avez lu, que j'ai été ajouté à vos favoris ou à vos alertes a aussi fait mon bonheur !**

 **Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette fic sans remercier, une énième fois, ma bêta, Mockngjay dont les quelques idées soufflées à mon oreille ont reçu un accueil des plus chaleureux de votre part ! Elle n'a cessé de m'encourager en me faisant miroiter de magnifiques photos d'un certain acteur beau comme un Dieu ! Bénie sois-tu ma chérie du net !**

 **J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Encore merci et à bientôt !**

 **Peetniss.**


End file.
